Minilla
by mato black rock shooter
Summary: His parents are from different worlds, and he was a product of their love that shouldn't have been. (Godzilla x Mothra)
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought you were mine**_

_**[01]**_

* * *

**Minilla**

He sighed deeply walking alone again while his Father and his mate Komodithrax and his brother Jr. was busy grabbing their meal. While Minilla? He wasn't mood to eat. He stops on a river seeing himself who seemed different from his family, he wasn't a normal kaiju. He was different even Jr had a pure resemblance looks to their father. While he got white fur on his neck and an antenna, he looks down. He got teased a lot by other monsters on how weird he was, and when his father finds it out.

They would be beaten up, Gabara was the worst kaiju Minilla knew. Minilla still have those blue eyes that makes him calm at all times like it reminds from somebody he really cherished besides his Father.

The ground crumbles, he looks up at the jungle seeing a familiar hair that makes him scared. He looks everywhere to find a hiding spot but no, he couldn't find one. Gabara came into his view with a large snicker on its sick mouth. Gabara grabbed him slamming Minilla on the ground with a heavy thud, Minilla cried in pain. Minilla tried to fight the monster off but when Gabara touch his head it releases electricity to it making him cried even more. Gabara pushed him at the ground once again and kicked his body many times.

Minilla stands up, charging him over but Gabara dodges it over making Minilla missed it as he lands on the ground, Gabara once again grabbed his head electrocuting it and punch him right on his face! The little kaiju weep, his body is too much for the pain. One word came to his mind, that really slips out.

"Mommy!" he yelled, making Gabara stopped what he was doing. Gabara never seen Minilla's mom before, he even bet Godzilla's new wife wasn't his real Mother. Gabara was about to punch him again, but a shadow loomed over him. He looked from behind seeing a large winged creature, it churred so loudly and angrily he could sense a motherly instinct.

Gabara lets go of Minilla used his electrical hands to the creature, when orange lights zaps him across the face. Minilla watched Gabara runs off like a coward when the large winged creature looks at his eye level. Then, it clicked inside of him, the fur, the antenna! Even those beautiful eyes!

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." she apologized, looking the same blue eyes like hers. Minilla studied the female moth kaiju's sadden face, she reaches up her small arms to his face. "M-mom?" Minilla said in disbelief, she looks at him with joy. She wrapped her wings at her own son, its been so many years.

"I didn't know you're pretty." he compliments at her like a child, making Mothra giggle reminding him as Godzilla. "Am I?"

"Uhuh! You're the only the prettiest monster I saw on this Island." Minilla nods, Mothra chuckled using her wing to touch his head. Wind brushes over their fur, her blue eyes darted at the sky. "I am so proud of you." Mothra said softly.

"Eh? I can't even fight Gabara off." he said sadly, remembering what happened a while ago. "But you could teach me Mom! How did you do that zap thingy!" he said excitedly. She nuzzle his head making him laugh at the warm feeling inside of him. "Mommy, that tickles!" he laughs, making the sadness washed away in her heart a little. "You could do that, soon. I know you could do it." she assured at her little boy. "You'll grow up stronger than me and your father."

"Uhuh! I'll kick some butts, Mommy!" he said happily, looking at her mother once again. This day was his favorite! Seeing his Mother feels so good. "So, what do you wanna do?" She questions her son.

"Uhm..." he thought, few seconds a light bulb appeared on his head. "I wanna do that thing you did to the bully a while ago!" he readied him self. "Would you please please teach me?"

"Of course, I do. But let me warn you, its not easy. It takes practice." she gazes at him, he nods firmly.

They did, practice a few times by aiming the rock. His Mother encourage him and even motivates him how to use his own powers, the bonding between the Mother and Son was so special, Mothra was happy to be back. Her eyes looks at the sea seeing three figures, she felt something sick feeling inside of her. If Battra just didn't nearly destroyed the egg she was in, she would be fully developed and she could be with her son _and...and..._

She looked down, trying to fight her tears not wanting to see her son to see her like this. She won't failed at this time!

'_Come on, Mothra! Stay Valiant!_' she scolded to herself and watched her son done the zap using his antenna, she faced him with a proud face.

"Mommy! I did it!" Minilla said while jumping up and down.

"You did it!" she said proudly, Minilla quickly run towards his mother, hugging her. She nuzzle her face to his cute little cheeks, she loves to be with her son.

"Hey, Brother-" Jr. drops the large piece of meat on his mouth seeing a giant moth with his half-brother that really looks alike. Mothra's head rises up seeing Jr. Only she could do was flash a smile.

"Hello there." she greeted, looking at Jr. Who growled at the female kaiju. "Alright, miss! Who are you! What are you doing with my own brother?!" he roared readying himself to charge at her, Minilla steps in.

"She didn't do anything!" Minilla persuade, to calm Jr. off. "Maybe she hypnotized you!" Jr. growls sharply, he eyed the wing. He will rip that thing off.

"What's going on here?" someone roared, they all looked up to see Godzilla and his mate Komi (Komodithrax).

"The Giant Moth had my brother!" Jr. yelled pointing his claw at the divine Moth, Mothra wrapped her wing protectively to Minilla.

Godzilla's golden orbs stares at the blue ones he haven't saw for many many years, he do admit he dearly missed it. Mothra glared the King of the monsters, _'so this is hows it gonna happen huh? Thought loyalty suits you.'_

"I'm taking Minilla with me." she said, she made up in her mind. Looking at the trio, jealousy fills on her mind but she can't show it infront of them.

"You can't take my son!" Godzilla ordered, looking at her. Her glare hardened even more. "You mean _**ours**_, you forget that." she turns around trying to calm herself. Godzilla's eyes soften, he do love her-but why? He can't loose her again.

"Mothra please stay." he plead, Mothra closes her eyes. Gulping shakily, she turned to him she showed the best smile she could offer at the King.

"Then where were you, when I needed you?" she faces back once again, Minilla walks beside her.

"Mom, I'm coming with you, lets leave this place." Minilla looks at her eyes, Mothra only smiled. She spread her wings letting Minilla climb behind her back like he was in a piggy backride

* * *

From afar, he is watching them both. He watched the Divine Moth left at the Monster Island, Destroyah grinned evilly. Not for long he willl kill Godzilla and his home. If the Queen's piece is shattered, how much more the King's already been a broken piece but still defends?

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let her tears flow**_

_[02]_

_Before, before what? She clearly remembered how it happened, she clearly do. It was another day alone at the city where people were celebrating for a feast. Everyone cheers happily, then it happened so fast when He came. Godzilla came and begun to destroy the city like it was just one of his toys. He stomped his feet angrily like a mad man, he was angry for attacking him now they're getting it. He was alone, he roared angrily but it was mixed with pain. He wept in pain, until..._

_She was there, her wings flapped watching the King of the Monsters shed in tears._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, her scent makes him calm down a little._

_"I came to stop you." she answered, landing on a broken building, seeing him like this makes her feel pain. "So please, stop this." she pleaded him. She backed away when he showed his sharp tooth in front of her ready to claw the wings off._

_"You? Please." he snorted. Her eyes looks down trying to avoid some contact. "I could take you as a King of the monsters myself." he took a one step._

_She faced him with determination. "Then I shall defeat you as a Queen of the Monsters myself." she forced the happy tone of her voice. "So I asked you one last time, please stay down. Please, let's not fight." _

_"Call it a lovers quarrel" he points it out from the corner. Her eyes widen she gulp looking at him with confusion, that just slip out from his mouth. 'Damnnit G!' he screamed on his mind._

_"You can't flatter me out of this." she readied her stance. The battle begun when he charge first trying to rip one of her limbs, but she was fast she flies off when he crashes into the building. "Getting old, my king?" she teased. He shakes his head off Mothra used her wings grabbing his head throwing him across to another building. Don't get her wrong, if he doesn't stand down then he will get what he wants. Godzilla fired his atomic breath which it hits on her left wing, she churred. Looking at her left wing that was been hit, she flap it few times. Godzilla approached, the two kaijus clashed to each other._

_"Regret not taking me seriously?" he asked in sarcasm on his voice, she looks away trying not to be flutter by his words._

_"You need to ask?" she yelled back, pushing him away zapping him. She spun around, flapping her wings but he grab it slamming her down on another building. He breaths heavily when he felt heat inside of him. She shriek trying to push him away but he was too strong. She can't feel a strange aura lingering above only Godzilla notices it. Her blue eyes lock on his gold ones, she glance when his eyes iris's turned sharped. She ducked down when he nearly crushed her head. She tried to push him off again but his grip hardens making her churred in pain._

_She looks at his eyes trying to read his mind. She saw something inside of him, his grip got even harder. He was in heat, she looks at him his hands tremble in disgust. He needed to mate, since he was the last of his kind. He doesn't clearly want to do this, he wants her to leave before something bad is gonna happened._

_Tears formed at his eyes, he looked away hiding the disgust inside of him. The heat was too uncontrollable, Mothra blinked a few times. She took a deep sigh, she knows it wouldn't work. Mothra just want to help him. "Please, I don't want to do this." he cried, looking at the Queen. His grip softens, she wrapped her wings around him. _

_"Its okay," she said softly. She guides him towards the ocean. " I already forgive you for your sin." she used her arm cupping his face who was looking down with guilty expression on his face. _

_"If its gonna work, can we raise the cub together?" he asked, while she was with him. She nods with a calm smile on her mouth, if its gonna happen. She would be delightfully do so. She'll love the child, she'll cherish him/her forever. "Mothra are you sure about this?" he rose from the looks at the moon and faced him, she pressed herself to him. The two danced below the moonlight. The ritual begins with a beautiful glow below at the two kaijus._

_..._

_She lay down looking at the large yellow egg with gray strips on it. Godzilla was sleeping beside her his tail wraps protectively at her body. They made it, surprisingly she didn't expect it could work between her and him. Her face was red as a cherry remembering how the ritual worked, sure it felt hurt for the first time but picking up the pace seemed so good. She buried her blushing face between her arms, like a highschool girl in love. _

_"I am not." she dont want to admit he was also good? Yes, he was good. She screamed mentally hiding her flustered face even more. "Please stop." she whined to herself, Godzilla's eyes flicks a few times. Mothra didn't notice him because she was busy on her mind. Some inappropriate things-_

_"Hmmm? Mothra?" he called, she flinched where her name was called. "Huh? Yeah? Can I try it ag- what no-hahaha." she laughed nervously, words started to scramble up in her mind. "I don't mind if we do it many times." he glances at the moon. Her face turns complete red, she nearly shriek from his words. _

_"Uhm, ye-what? No-thats not what I meant!" she said, looking at his gold eyes, he gave her a lick on her face, he grin lovingly. "Its okay." he assured. "You're my Mate now." he licks her again she hummed softly burying her face to his chest._

_"If my wings weren't beautiful anymore, would you still love me?" she asks, he smiled and nuzzle her face. "Ofcourse, I do." _

_She smiled at his words that makes her chest warm and it feels so good. Extremely good. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm good feeling around her when she fall asleep next to him._

_The next fews day thet spend each other, the two kaijus were happy. Well, their child would be born soon. Who wouldn't? Their love blossom even more. Mothra hanging out with Godzilla was a breathtaking experience in her life, sure they had battle some monsters but still they win. Together as the King and Queen of the monsters. _

_"Its so..." she paused, looking at the snow outside from the cave. She cant even remember how long how she saw some places snowing._

_"Beautiful?" Godzilla asks over, she watched as he lays beside her. The two kaijus smiled enjoying the snow outside, she hummed when he wraps his tail at her._

_"Your voice is so beautiful." he said licking her face, she hummed in approval. She faced the king of the kaijus with small red hue on her face. It made herself getting with his compliment. She smiled even more trying to give him a kiss which she was just nibbling it._

_"Is everything okay?" she asks, when his head rises up. He sniffs some strange scent and it was getting near. This wouldn't be good. "Mothra, get Minilla. Go!" he orders, she swiftly went where their baby was on. Safe and asleep curved in ball, she slowly and softly wakes him up. She picks her little one up, she hears the baby croon. His little blue orbs slowly opens._

_She held Minilla close to her, she watched Godzilla sniffs something. He raised his claws when he felt something outside. _

_Thats when, something bursts out from their cave. Revealing a Hokmuto crashing down below tackling Godzilla at the ground. "Mothra, run now!" he yells, Mothra goes to the other exit of the cave, she held her into her fur so that he wouldn't be affected at the weather. She could hear Godzilla's roar from the distance and the shriek from the Hokmuto. "Hang on Minilla!" she jumps over a cliff spreading her wings as she flew from above. _

_She flapped her wings, trying to get their cub out from this place. Thankfully there is no snowstorm coming up, she keep flapping her wing-_

_"Huh?!" she ducks down when the Hokmuto nearly crashed them both. She swoops down trying to blend in at the snow. Lands near a tree, hiding below to avoid being seen by the Hokmuto. "Sshh." she hummed a little tone to calm her son down._

_"I'm here, I'm right here." she says softly, calming the cub. Minilla wailed faintly seeing his own mother makes him with delight. The cub made a gogoo noises._

_"My dearest Minilla, I am sorry. Mommy wont forget you." she sobbed shaking her head slightly._

_The baby wailed once again, she used her little claws cupping the cub's cheeks. "Mommy loves you very much." Mothra sobbed quietly, Minilla crooned with affection and giggles not even sensing her sadness. She pressed her head nuzzling her little baby one last time. "Ma." he jumps excitedly. She slowly puts her claws down slowly backs away. She needs to distract the Hokmuto away from their own son, she flapped her wings when she heard the Hokmuto's angry chitter. She even heard Battra's angry call from above, now it all made sense. She glance at her own cub in one last time when tears rolled down from her cheeks._

_"Minilla, I'm so sorry."_

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**She was his ray of sunshine**

**[03]**

**...**

_She was able to fight back to the Hokmuto, she soared flapping her wings at ease. The snow starts to fall hard, Every fiber she had. She won't give up, she dodges to the right when the Hokmuto nearly crushed her, Mothra keep flapping her wings. She heard his angry chitter at her back. Her face begins to worried even more. "I am ending this."_

_She flipped her body at the sky diving down to the Hokmuto. She heard it chittered in pain and a loud thud below. Mothra felt a little hope linger inside of her. I mean-she could go back to Minilla continued to flap her wings when suddenly._

_"Ack!" she cried painfully, Battra was able to hold her down. Now she was the one who was pinned at the ground. She felt her body in pain, the ground cracks a bit. She cried when Battra rip her wings off. She struggled to get up but only her wings once again was ripped out. "Stop! Stop!" she yelled at ease, her body glows into gold. She smiled using her last power. "Im taking you with me!" She screamed so loudly, tears falling out from her eyes as she used her God rays. _

_Godzilla slowly wakes up, his body was was aching in pain. He shakes his head off trying to remove the pain on his head. Then it all went back to him, he roared looking up the sky. He felt we wants to kill himself for not waking up. He sniffs on the air trying to find his their scent, he felt a little relieved. So he started to move to find them both. He wont forgive himself when he got there already late. A dead Mothra image flashes in his mind, he shakes his head as he continued himself for finding the scent. "Mothra?" he called her name, letting a huge sigh and continued sniffing._

_"Minilla?" he yelled, until he heard a cry near to him. He quickly runs over recognizing the cry. It was Minilla, the cub was wailing back and fourth. He was looking for his Mother when he saw Godzilla his own father, he didnt stop crying. Minilla lets out a distress cry, Godzilla looks at the trail on the ground and a small drops of her blood._

_"Ma!" the baby called trying to find his mother, he reaches his hand where the she was gone awhile ago. Minilla tries to wiggle out from his own Father's grasp. "Ma! Ma!" the cub wailed. "Ma!" Godzilla crouches down trying to calm him down at all cost. He licks his forehead, the cub calms down his eyes slowly closes._

_"Mothra." he said worriedly, the snow starts to fall down even more harder. He hugged his own son. He felt a warm touch at his face he closed his eyes letting the tears falling down. "Please come back soon." he hoped looking at the blizzard._

_..._

_The two faires raised their hands looking at the large egg sitting on the cave. The two faires smiled, soon their Goddess will be born. Leaves rustling, a wave of energy lingers around the cave as they chant the song with ease. Both of the shobijin smiled even more. Mothra will be happy to be reunited with her own family. The King and The Prince of monsters were waiting enough. Just a few days to wait and it will be her hatching soon and they just cannot wait!_

_A mother and a daughter was watching the large egg while hearing the Fairies song. The little girl looks at her mother. "When our Goddess be born, Mother?" _

_The mother chimed in, "Soon, she'll be born and more stronger." the sun setting low. Both of the mother and child leaves the cave, they went back home. It was night time, everyone turns off their fires, the little girl silently wakes up from her bed. She crept quietly watching the stars from above. Her eyes gazed while having a huge smile on her face._

_She then saw something moving from the skies. "It could be a bat, perhaps?" she muttered from her breath that she could only hear. She gasped, her eyes widen she tumbles down on the bamboo floor with a loud thud._

_"Aishee? Are you there?" her father asked, she gulped. "Father! I had seen something from the skies!" she yelled but not able to finish when a loud shriek could be heard from outside. Her father opened the hut's door only to be greeted by an angry battra with scars on its face._

_"I thought her brother died on her God rays!" her Mother gasped grabbing her daughter's hand. But Battra already sees them, he shriek angrily. He wants to kill Mothra and her people for what she had done to him. Battra fly towards the egg, he cackled evilly raising both of his damage wings._

_He'll make sure, her sister won't be born again! He'll do, after this he could die with rage. The shobijin had worried on their faces. If he'll kill Mothra, she wont be reborn again. No eggs-No Mothra, they prayed every fiber in their being that he couldn't touch her. But was too late, he already was above from the egg. _

_"Mothra!" the little girl screamed grabbing some pile of stones, she throws it at Battra's face. "Stay away from her evil kaiju!" Aishee screamed throwing another rock. Battra churred in pain when it hits at his eyes. He hits the egg making a huge crack on it. It was bad news, if her body wasnt fully developed and yet it was disturbed. It would result a huge trouble, The Shobijin screamed in sorrow when Battra gives his last call of victory when his energy drains out. His body lands on the ground. Lifeless, the people from the island quickly gathered themselves. It was truly horrifying, seeing the egg was cracked. _

_"What are we going to do now, father?" Aishee asks to his father. "Only we could do was Pray, I know our Goddess could do it." _

_The people from the island starts to chant some songs to motivate their Goddess. The Egg glows, all of the people cheered inside in their mind. "Father look!" Aishee pointed, she crawls out from her larvae form. She was weak too weak from this world, she could feel her body wasnt in a fully developed yet. "Minilla? Godzilla?" she churred in sadness. _

_"Oh no." they all gasped when theIr Goddess faints at the ground._


	4. Chapter 4

**Her eyes we're the brightest I'd ever seen**

**[4]**

**...**

Mothra and Minilla arrived at the island shortly. Minilla climbs down on her Mother's back while his eyes sparkled in amazement seeing this island comparing to the Monster Island was so different. I mean it was too different, he could see its more healthy in here. He loved the warm breeze brushing on his face. "Go on" Mothra uses her face pushing him a little. His legs are bit wobbly. "Its okay, I got you Minilla." she assured when he takes another step.

"Oof"

She caught him before he could kissed the ground, slowly and carefully she made him stood up from his legs. She helped her son trying to gain his balance and after a few tries, he actually did it again. She smiled proudly, Minilla also smiled, for what he was back then. When he couldn't do it, His father will either smack his head or back, he would always flinch when he saw her Mother's hand move. But no, He knows she wouldn't hurt him just like how his father even let him battle other monsters. When one of Mothra's hands came down, instead of smack. It was just ruffling his head with care and affection. He croon with happiness, he looked at her, who now had a proud smile on her face. Unlike his new mate only cares for Junior, he run towards the field enjoying the new home he was gonna live in.

_'The way you reacted, makes me sad.' _she thought when she saw him flinching a while ago. But first, she tried to ignore it. But now, it made sense. She looked heartbroken too, sensing something really bad did happened when she was gone. She wasn't even there for him, she sat on the grass. She sighed deeply, it was truly terrifying if something did happened. _'Oh no, my son. What did they do to you?' _she thought with pain struck on her heart. She scold herself to calm down, what matters now is her son was here with him and she won't let him be with his father who-_no._

He was hurting him, she gulped looking down with a tremble breath. She wasn't so sure what she felt inside of her, rage for what he done to their-no-her son. Annoyed, she was when he saw his face completely awestruck to see her face. Jealousy- wait, where did even that come from? Why would she be jealous? That doesn't make no sense at her.

_That was a lie ofcourse._

She was just ignoring and do not want to admit the jealousy in her heart. She was expecting him to be a loyal kaiju. Wait... Wait... Why is she even be mad about this? It was just a hooked up right? If she were a human she could actually called it a contract just satisfy what he needs and _POOF!_ She wouldn't bother him any longer. But, both of them made something beautiful that no one could actually steal it.

"Mommy look! I found a little bird!" Minilla said pointing a nest at the tree. "and they look tasty!" he licked his lips with hunger.

She snapped her thoughts, she chittered worriedly using her wing when he nearly eats the bird's nest. "Not that one." she churred, "Did your father really thought you to eat somene's nest where there are still hatchlings?" she looked at him with a bit despair

"Uh-huh." he nods with a cheeky smile. She shakes her head letting out a small chuckle on her lips. _'Typical old guy' _she thought with sincere. She watched his son looking at her with confusion, relishing the good feeling. "I understand, maybe you need to eat some other foods too?" she asked a little bit of suggestion on her voice.

She looked down to his side, seeing a couple of mulberries. She used her little claws to get a couple of them. "What is that?" he asks, she sat beside of him. "Food." she ate one of them stuffing the delicious fruit inside on her mouth. She chomped the juicy feeling she smiled, she missed this.

"You want one?" she offers a mulberry to him, He gladly accepts it. He closed his eyes first, he couldn't describe the taste what did he just eaten, when he starts to munch it on his teeth he could taste the sweetness. It was incredibly good, he was surprised that this kind of 'food' was tasteful. He stuff another one on his mouth enjoying the taste, he found this kind of plants on the Monster Island but he never tried it, since his dad keep an eye on him. So he never did, he was afraid. His mother wrapped her wings at him protectively while the Queen and the Prince was busy enjoying their meal on the island. Minilla lays his head at her, he looked at her with wander.

"Come on I wanna show you around at the island." she said excitdly in her voice, oh she can't really wait to show the whole island for him. She giggled, nuzzling his face. When Minilla starts to run first, she looks down coughing a little bit. She look at her claws covered with green substance.

_'Is that blood?' _she thought with fear, she coughs once again. She wiped the blood out from her mouth. "No, Mothra." she scolded herself. "You need to be strong for your own son." she smiled forgetting what happened a while ago and begun to catch up.

...

Both of the lay down at the grass, watching at the stars. She hummed a sweet melody, his eyes were getting sleepy. She promised herself she would protect him as much as she could, and she had no idea what lies at the future. She blink once then twice when she heard his snore she slowly and carefully puts her beside him. She put her wing at her face smacking her head slightly, it wasnt the time to cry. Her mouth quivers, she let the tears flow out. The Queen silently sobbed feeling the pain in her heart. She looked down, she was looking heartbroken since her Shobjin died for her. If she was just careful she couldn't be dead, her fairies should be alive.

_'No don't think like that!' _she scolded herself, they are counting on her and she needs to repay them. She won't die this time! She'll lay another egg for the next guardians of the earth and she could spent with her son alone, with no distractions. She let out a huff, she lay her head own near Minilla. She'll be a good parent! She'll show it to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**He's not all bad**

**He has a temper**

**Deep down he's all fluff**

**Fact is he's not like anyone I've ever known**

**[ 5 ]**

**...**

Godzilla, was stomping his way back at the jungle. He was so angry and confused at the same time. He and Mothra was used to be together as in together to be with, he sighed deeply.

"Fucking watch where you going." someone hissed angrily seeing Gabara growling with a black eye on his left eye. He was limping, Godzilla growled with warning making Gabara flinched. What he did was a huge mistake, he started to back away. His day is even getting worse, first he was attacked by a large Moth. Which he clearly doesnt know she was the Queen of the Monsters. "Oh Golly, Fuck." Gabara run back towards the jungle.

Godzilla only huffed in annoyance and continued walking, too many pests walking around his path. "Fancy meeting you here." a voice called out with a hiss. He look to his side seeing Destroyah landing beside him. He growled deeply and ignored him. Godzilla wished to be alone right now, but Destroyah grinned wickedly. "So," he said with ease.

"How's you're little bitch of yours?" he asked. Godzilla stopped moving from where he was, he faced Destroyah wishing that he misheard it. "Who?" Godzilla frowned at his words, gritting his teeth.

"Oh Come on, Gojira." He smiled, Godzilla growled shooting him a death glare, no one could actually call him that. Except for **her**, "I didn't know you Fuck the Queen of the monsters." when that came out from Destroyah's mouth, Godzilla's jaw dropped he was completely homicidal. But not, yet.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Leave me alone. Destroyah." he yelled and begin to leave. "Aww, Gojira. You always deny the truth. That is why she left you ago?" he grinned himself. Godzilla took a deep breath. "She pretended to be the most good model among kaijus and now it turns out she was just a little whore of yours." Godzilla clench his teeth, anger starts to build up inside of him. She doesnt deserve to be insulted like this, for the love of god. Please stop-

"What's next? She'll be everyone's whore?" Destroyah chuckled under his breath. "Shut up." Godzilla hissed. He closed his eyes and takes another deep breath. A memory suddenly played on his mind.

_If my wings weren't beautiful anymore, would you still love me?" she asks, he smiled and nuzzle her face. "Ofcourse, I do." _

"_SHUT UP!_" Godzilla roared angrily and used his tail smacking Destroyah right at his face. Destroyah scrambles to get up with small blood dripping out from his mouth, he let out an annoying chuckle. "What's wrong Godzilla? Why are you getting angry? Isn't she just you're little whore-no a slut?"

Godzilla sneered at him stepping closer at his face. "Fucking Shut up or I'll fucking kill you." he growled, Destroyah replied with another chuckle. He can't control his emotion when he smacked him right again with his tail. He was getting angry for his words. It triggers him, **She** wasnt a whore or a slut. Just a wonderful creation. Her chuckle echoed at his mind, he looked down his growl begin to go louder.

"Dont you ever fucking call her like that." he tackled him at the ground, firing his atomic breath to him. Destroyah let out a dry laugh, he used his head hitting Godzilla across his face. "Why? Because of what Godzilla? " he asked.

He didnt move, his body relaxes. Questions filled inside on his mind. _Why? Whats the problem inside of me? _

"Its just sex not make love right?" Destroyah laughed pointing his fingers to him. "Your actually care for her."

"I-I." he was lost on his words. "Fucking denying again?" Destroyah charges, body slamming him to the ground. He fired his power to him. Godzilla groans in pain. "You know." he grabbed his head. "I hate lies."

"It always pisses me off" he screamed in pain when he was hit by Destroyah's beams again. "Just like that." he kicks him around his abdomen area. "Father?!" Junior yelled arriving at the scene. Destroyah grinned even more stomping Godzilla's abdomen when he heard him roared in pain.

"My. My. What do we have here?" he turned to Junior who was trying to give him a brave expression. "Its the bitch's son." he growled deeply. "Leave, my son alone." Godzilla grunted. Destroyah cackled, stabbing him across at the chest. "Father! Leave him alone!"

"Nuh-ah-ah, I don't listen to a bitch's son. The fuck are you? You think you can fight me? To be fair, your father has no taste choosing a mate well, except for the real one." he licked his lips, he turned into his little guys grabbing Junior like it was nothing.

Godzilla struggles to get up from his wound but one of the little destroyah's held him at the ground. Junior cried in pain, when the little ones started to nibble his arm. Biting every flesh they could. "Hungry flesh good." they all chittered and continued to eat him slowly.

"I-It hurts M-Moth-." they all been greeted a dead corpse of Komodithrax, her eyes were terrified her chest has a huge deep gash and little destroyahs coming out, slowly eating her dead body. Junior screamed in rage seeing her Mother dead, he fires atomic breath to the little ones who chitters in pain. He got up helping his father first as the little ones slowly forms into their original form. "Father he-" his horn was pierced inside of him, he coughs in blood. Destroyah grinned even more throwing Junior's body at the ground. "Happy Father's day." he yelled and begins to fly.

"Junior NO!" Godzilla roared in distress seeing his second family dies on the hands of Destroyah, his eyes glows into blue. He swore revenge! He fucking do!

...

She flinched, when she heard something. Mothra slowly gets up trying not to disturb her son. Her head arise, she felt something wasn't good. Mothra went back to her son.

"Maybe it was just something." she said to herself, she coughed once again, she look at the ground seeing blood. "N-no" her eyes closes, fainting.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I could **

**begin to be**

**Half of what you think of me**

**I could do about anything**

**I could even learn how to love**

**[ 06 ]**

**...**

_Huff Huff..._

Few months later, the day begun to be good and nice. She was able to cope up, but, she was flying with speed. She keep looking at her tracks if she was followed or not. She abruptly stops for a second and take a huge breaths before she heard something away from the trees. "Oh no." she mumble seeing nowhere to hide and begun to search a nice place to hide, luckily she spotted a large tree. She run towards it, She was hiding near a large tree. That half of her body was hidden but she was able to hid it using some bushes at the ground. She wrapped her body up.

"Found you Mommy!"

She laughs, when he came out from the trees since he got bit of larger now and grew size. She churred with happiness embracing her song with nibbles on his face. "Mommy! I told you it tickles!" he giggled from his breath. The two started to walk away going to an area to rest. Mothra and Minilla sat on the grass, Minilla was resting his head on her Mothers arms. They grow close, Minilla feel even more safer with her than Godzilla his father because of Gabara and Junior being taken care first. He did try to act nice to Komodithrax but she never act like a mother to him, she only cared for his mate and their son Junior. It hurts to see them three having fun and not able to satisfy what he need. A Mother, who's caring and sweet. Who will accept him and comfort him at all times.

He was happy finding his own mother who loved him like her own, he croon when Mothra's wings wrapped protectively at him. But, he knew her mother was still heartbroken for what just happened, he could still sense the sadness behind her smile but not able to show it. He doesn't know why how could she hide her pain from him, even he knows but he doesn't want to see her sad always right? He could cheer her up, a nice whale meal could be nice. So he waited for her to sleep and when she did. He snuck out slowly from her embrace leaving her alone sleeping peacefully.

He walk towards the shore, he put one step of the cool water. He manage to smile for himself since he do know how to swim but his own Mother was afraid of water, he doesnt know why. The water reaches up to his knees when he took few more steps and another more. When it reaches to his waist, he glance at the island one more time. His antenna twitch a bit learning it was good to go.

...

Sheena Ozaki. She sat down listening to the guy she doesnt knew, citing a speech for the newly wed couple. She looked to her front seeing Anna and Jowl. She knows those two when they are young, since the three met on school and become classmates. Theyre good friends. She sighed deeply, it was a mistake for falling a person who didn't love you back. She looked away trying to stop the tears coming out from her eyes. Finally, she did make her self relax, despite the fact her heart was in pain.

She was able to smile for them both, trying to forget the pain inside of her. Her lips form into frown, now she was a little bit pissed, since the reception was in the middle of pacific. She hated water, she was nearly drowned many times.

"That's all folks!" the guy bowed with a smile, everyone claps their hands. Alright, where did he even got that line? seriously, she heard that somewhere. "Hope someone could ruin this wedding reception and make something exciting." she snarled.

However, it did happened.

A large creature bursts out from the ocean, everyone screamed even Jowl got the girliest scream from all the female guests out there. Her hope was rise up seeing a Kaiju for the first time in her life that was close and live! She got up from her seat. "Incredible, its Godzilla." she smiled clapping her hands together. She noticed the eyes wasn't she always saw on the tv screen, she backed away. Noticing the pink orbs looking at the sea not wanting them, she even noticed the kaijus spikes resembles hearts. "Holy smokes! Its a female!" she run towards outside from the boat, the female kaiju looks at her.

"Hello? Konnichiwa? Bonjour? Who cares! I can't speak your language! I just wanna say you're gorgeous!" she smirked clapping her hands together at the female kaiju that she doesn't know yet. The female kaiju seemed to understand her, she slowly goes down on her eye level. The female kaiju could tell the human was so pleased to meet her, she wasn't afraid but amused. Even the other human beings from the boat was scared, the human even complimented her on how good looking she was.

"May I?" her eyes sparkled with amusement, the female kaiju let the human touch her scales. She jump in astonishment looking at the kaiju with delight. "This is so beautiful."

She heard some clicks to her back, she look to her back seeing Jowl pointing a gun on his hands to the ka

"Sheena stay back."

"Jowl, what the fuck?!" she yelled angrily when she heard the kaiju growl. Sheena took a step towards him not trying to make him fire the gun. "Leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong-"

"Yet! She didn't do wrong, yet! Now step aside." Jowl was about to push her away, she grabbed his gun with a kick on his shin and she pushed him away throwing the loaded bullets at the sea. "You do realize you're pointing a gun to the vice admiral on this country." she sneered throwing the gun at the ground. She gave the kaiju a nod that gestures everything is alright and she could take care of this. "Wedding crashes are always the best." she smiled at the horizon where she could see the new female kaiju swimming away.

"Monarch will be following her soon." she paused thinking a name for her. "Gojirin."

...

He was able to catch two whales at that time! He smiled from his mouth while two fitted dead whales hanging their bodies down. He snorted in amusement, he kept moving swimming his way out from the ocean to return to his mother. Operation: Making mother happy! His head peeked out from the ocean, he hoped that she wouldn't be at the shore and still be sleeping. He doesnt want to see her in distress, he could still remember how worried she was when he went into a lake not improvise with her. She was so damn worried and he felt guilty for that.

"Nice." he said to himself, going out carefully through the shore. He shake his body trying to make his fur dry. His antenna twitched twice, he nearly dropped the food. Something wasn't right at all, he quickly make his way to find his mother. He quickly duck down when seeing her there still asleep. "Good." he congratulate himself mentally. He watched her slowly waking up from her sleep, she let out a yawn at first. "Minilla?" she called out. She churred worriedly, seeing him nowhere out of her sight.

"I bought some food Mommy." he came out, her face relaxes seeing him well. But, then.

His Mother fell on in front of him, her body twitched violently he could hear her coughing pain. She looked at him weakly, his eyes widen when she spotted blood dripping out from her mouth.

"M-m-mom!" He dropped the meat on the ground,he rushed towards his mother who once again cough in blood. She look down, pain filled in her eyes as she bursts into tears. She knows this was the effect when her body wasn't fully developed when she was still on her egg, there are still lacking body parts that wasn't grown into her. She was ill, she doesn't want her son to watch this. She wiped the blood from her mouth, she shakily stands up. She tried to flap her wings but it wouldn't, her son stands beside her with a worried look. He nuzzle her face, she churred softly.

"My son, I'm sorry. Mommy is so sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**And when the time comes**

**Explain to the children**

**The pain and embarrassment**

**You put their mother through**

**When will you learn**

**That they are your legacy?**

**We are your legacy**

**If you thought you were mine **

**[ 07 ]**

**...**

Somewhere at Monster Island...

Rodan blink in surprise when he saw his old friend coming out from the jungle, its been few days he comes out from the volcano and now he was back from the island trying to see if his mate was there or not. Another female being like him, he cant wait to see her again and also his friends. He landed near Angurius who waved his claws seeing his old friend.

"Rodan, my old man. Its great to see you again. How have you been?" The four legged kaiju asked Rodan who chuckled nervously.

"Been hibernating." he said truthfully, "So what did I miss?"

"About Godzilla and Mothra banging?" Angurius finished, he looked at Rodan who seemed confused at first. "What did you just say?" Rodan hoped that Angurius was just misinterpret. Angurius take a huge breath looking at him.

"Mothra and Godzilla banging-"

Rodan nearly chokes to his death when he heard those words on his Angurius's mouth. How did it happened? How? Rodan was getting confused as hell now he can't even find a formula to solve this. He was staring at the sand silently processing what did just happened-

"HOLY SHIT, HOW? ANGURIUS TELL ME?! HOW DID IT WORK? HOW DID THEY FU-"

Angurius without hesitation he stomped Rodan's feet making him screech like a girl who was choking from a bagel. He slapped his face many times trying to get out from his senses, since he keep mumbling how would a moth and a lizard or dinosaur could be banging. He never believe if they had a kid, because that would be terrifying seeing another version of Godzilla who had moth wings and moth mouth. He cringed the thought of their child, an ugly weird version of both of their parents. He sighed when Rodan fainted at the beach, he could hear the loud thud when he landed on the ground. "Love will find a way." he said shrugging his shoulders not trying to laugh because the way he said it was so cheesy. Few moments later, he heard Rodan's grumble and started to get up.

"So, are you okay now?" Angurius asks him, who nods directly.

"I got the weirdest dream! You said about Godzilla and Mothra having a kid!" Rodan flaps his wings many times, Angurius rolls his eyes. He stood up on his four legs dusting the sand all over Rodan's body who coughs. "What the hell Angurius?!"

The four legged kaiju took a deep breath. "YOU'RE NOT DREAMING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! ITS TRUE THEY FUCK AND HAVE A KID, DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS? SHOULD I BE FUCKING KNOW HOW THEY DO IT? NO, RODAN I DO NOT FUCKING KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED. I ONLY KNOW- LOVE WILL FUCKING FIND A WAY. GODDAMNIT RODAN WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." Angurius yelled angrily, he wheezes trying to find some air.

"..."

"Good." he slump back at the ground, breathing heavily. Rodan remained silent for a minute. "So he stick his dino Peepee in her moth va-"

"RODAN I SWEAR ONE MORE TIME ABOUT HOW GODZILLA AND MOTHRA HAVING SEX, I'LL BE CUTTING YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU."

"..." Rodan opened his mouth but Angurius quickly hushed him with a cold glare. "This is awkward, anyway. Where's Godzilla?" Rodan changes the subject until they heard his roar at the jungle. It alerted both of the kaiju, that kind of roar symbolizes in pain or hurt. The two kaijus glance at each other one more time before going in to the jungle.

"I thought he was with Mothra?" Rodan looks at Angurius. "I havent seen Mothra for the long time, I only seen him with another female kaiju that I don't know." Angurius told him honestly.

The two kaijus arrived at the scene, Rodan put his wing on his mouth not trying to gag the horrifying dead corpse infront of him. "Rodan, Angurius." Godzilla stated standing up facing them.

"Godzilla, its good to see you again." Rodan manage to let out a small chuckle and quickly disappeared when he heard his growl. "How did this happened, my dear friend?" Angurius asks him. He looks at the skies where Destroyah headed. "Destroyah came." he sneered closing his eyes.

"I'm going to end him, for what he had done." his jaw clench together, Rodan looks at Godzilla. "I am here to serve, Godzilla. You coming Angurius?"

Angurius thought for a while, he could stay here and watched his friends having fun? No way in hell. He would come, whatever it takes. Even their lives will be demolished.

There will be war among them.

...

Destroyah comes out from the ocean, his eyes looking from the island a few meters away. He flew from the skies watching two figures at the ground, he wasn't been noticed and he wouldn't even touch those two. Since the Queen was dying, he wasn't that much evil. Except for killing Komodithrax and Junior with his bare hands. He has still a bit of respect to the real Queen of the monsters, last time she gave her mercy. Giving him a chance to live in a good life, but. Godzilla came and took anything from him, it was a revenge for killing his daughter too. If Godzilla didn't kill her, he wouldn't be engaging a war around the world. He killed many kaijus, others hold their grudges to him but they are afraid to do it. His sweet little daughter killed by Godzilla when she was just wandering around, not wanting to cause chaos.

He snapped her neck, leaving her body at the sea. Destroyah did what Mothra's wishes to have a better life but Godzilla ruined it all. He looked away sadly, when Mothra falls down at the ground weakly.

"Stalking the Queen again, are we?" someone hissed, he looked to his back seeing King Ghidorah. "Relax Destroyah, we won't harm her." The middle head laughs rudely. He gave them a deathly glare, he can't trust King Ghidorah.

"Not after she'll bare my children."

"What?"

The first head manage to bite his neck out trying to take his life away, Destroyah fired a beam to him trying to escape his death grip and he manage to.

"You fucking leave her alone, Ghidorah." Destroyah roared angrily, charging at him the two flies off at the distance and the two came crashing down at the ocean. Few minutes went by, King Ghidorah emerges from the surface. Wait, where is Destroyah? Where is he-

"That old freak fucking bit me!" the third head hissed angrily, "Who cares?! That bastard is already dead." The first one laughs for victory spitting his horn from the ground.

"Boys. Boys. We don't want to mess our job here, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I always thought I might be bad**

**Now I'm sure that it's true**

**cause I think you're so good**

**And I'm nothing like you**

**Look at you go**

**I just adore you**

**I wish that I knew**

**[ 08 ]**

* * *

"Mrs. Ozaki!"

"Mrs. Ozaki!"

"MRS. OZAKI!"

She groaned deeply hearing her last name but the Mrs. made her unsettling, she wasn't even married. So, she continued to walk further. She smiled to herself, maybe someone else is referring to-

"Mrs. Sheena Ozaki! Vice admiral!"

Alright, she stopped where she was and turned her heels either ready to smack someone's face by calling her like that. For the last time she wasn't even married!. She was greeted by a woman with nice blue eyes who was one of her chief petty officer "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, her voice was so calm and pure.

"The Admiral wishes to see you for a meeting." The woman chuckled nervously, Sheena's face looks at her with horror. "Oh, thank you. But please it should be Miss, I am not even married yet. I'll be there shortly." the woman gasped and bowed apologetically. "O-oh? Sorry Vice Admiral-hehehe." the woman saluted before wandering off.

"Alright, Dad. What kind of scold do I get?" she huffed, walking back to the HQ. She sighed deeply, knocking the door three times.

"Enter"

She entered her father's room who was facing back, she crossed her arms and made her way to the chair that she always sat when he calls her. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked saluting to him.

"Yes. I did, please have a seat." he said without looking her, she noticed he was holding the small picture of his wife and his daughter when Sheena was a kid. Her lips frowned, she can never forget that awkward face she always had. I mean, her hair was messy and filled with mud. She got a crazy smile on her face proudly showing her gold medal.

"How have you been at the wedding?" he asked dimly, She massage her temples gently. "Well, I have discussed to the others about the plan, it was a bit stressful for me. I don't wanna talk about it." she said with tired tone on her voice, trying to avoid the wedding's scenery.

"Oh, you don't want to?" he faced his daughter and slammed his hand on the table. "W-why don't you wanna talk to your old man? You're breaking Daddy's heart. My little sweetpea." he sobbed, letting the tears out from his eyes. Her lips form into thin line and comforted him.

"Dad, please-"

"You don't want to talk about it anymore? You used to say everything." he cried, seeing his sweet side and the caring one always made her smile everyday. Sure, he could be bossy around outside to the others only. Just not her little sweetpea.

"My dear Akari, I missed you dearly so much. Its been so long." he cried hugging the picture on his arms closing it to his chest.

"Dad, Mom's not dead yet!" she scolded him, but he continued to cry. "She was just leading a voluntary medical team in the philippines. Don't make it sound that she was dead."

"She was away in one and a half weeks! I missed her dearly, its been so long to see her again!" he sat down pulling a video of Her and Sheena smiling. "I always watch you and your mother's videos, it made me feel alive!"

"Dad no-huh?" she looks at her back seeing the door open, she spotted an eye looking at them both. She run towards it opening the door and spotted a figure running away. She followed him, she started to run trying to catch him with her bare hands but he was too fast. She tried to keep her pace up and she didn't succeed. "Stop!-" the guy even goes straight to the room. She could catch him, every soldier shouldn't be doing those kind of the time she got into the room, she gasped, but how? It was empty. Like there is no trace of him. She turned to her back, hiding behind the wall and hoped that her little trick will work. Seriously, only an idiot will fall into this mess-

The woman she saw earlier came out and smiled at her. "Hello Miss Ozaki." she greeted waving her hands off, she was about to leave but when she met the woman's eyes. It was weird golden-green orbs staring at her. Her eyes widen, grabbing a gun pointing at the woman. "Alright, who are you?" she points it to the woman she didn't knew. The skin starts to degenerate turning it something she didn't knew. She kept her stance, trying not to be scared and horrified at the same time. The thing grabbed her gun pushing her to a wall trying to crush her body. She quickly wrapped her legs at his neck flipping him to the ground trying to choke him, but he bit her legs. She groaned in pain, it tackles her to the ground she felt the slippery of its tentacle brushing on her skin.

_'Ew. Ew. Ew!' _she thought terrified of it, since she doesnt know whats the gender yet. when it nearly went in to her nostrils. She kicked it right across it's face pushing it to the room that it came from. Her hat was thrown off at the ground when it tried to punch her and it was painful. "Fuck!" she hissed, ducking down when it nearly tried to wrap her with its tentacle. It tried to grab her again, but this time it reaches out in her clothes ripping the coat away from her leaving only her white suit and dangling tie, she could even spot a blood on her white suite because of the bite it did. It pinned her directly at the ground, its tentacles wrapped on her wrist putting it above her head.

It made weird what kind of position they are engaging in, she felt her back getting colder and her sweat trickling down on her forehead. It was too sexual for this kind of position, she shudder in disgust when its face drew close to her, she tried to look away. She doesn't even know the pink hue spreading around her face. "What are you attacking me?" it manage to spoke out looking at her brown eyes. _'Oh so its angry for attacking it? For the record this shape shifting alien started it.' _she remained calm, and glares at him. One of his lower tentacles slowly reaches up in her waist. She reminded this kind of video when one of those pesky young boys watching it at the bathroom. "You don't speak back?" he asked sneering at her, nearly pressing his face at her own. But then,

_Squeeze... Squeeze..._

Her eyes widen, did he just touch her chest? And even squeeze it two times? What is this? What have you done?!

"I didn't know you humans have soft comfortable parts-" _squeeze...squeeze..._

Anger and rage passed into her, she gets out from its grip. She raised her hand smacking him right across the face and hold her chest tightly watching it Her ears were getting red from irritation, looks like aliens could be a pervert too. "I can't tell Dad about this, i still need to get some information about this alien." she wheezes, fixing her hair.

She can't let this thing out, she doesn't even know she even could trust this thing out. So she drags the body towards a large cabinet putting his unconscious body before she could do an interrogation. "What do they want from our world?"


	9. Chapter 9

**We were playing in the sand**

**And you found a little band**

**You told me you fell in love with it**

**Hadn't gone as I'd planned**

**[ 09 ]**

**...**

Minilla, watched his own mother coughing again . He wrapped his arm around her body trying to get her up. She was smiling trying to assure him that everything is alright, he worriedly crooned at her, she only response with a churr.

"I'll be alright, this is nothing. I know it will disappear soon." _an ugly lie. _She coughs, the prince of kaiju puts his head on her wing. "I hope so." he answered back. Her head begin to stir up, she was fully awake now and she could handle this. " I bought you some food, it should be surprised and I think I bought it in a wrong time." he said sadly looking at the meat that was for her. It made her heart melt for her son's nice act for her, if she wasn't like this. She could have surprised her. She put her small claw at his head patting it three times. "Thank you, Minilla. Well, we don't have to make ourselves starve, are we? Let's enjoy the whale meat you bought."

She observed when she sat down at the grass, he quickly grabbed one whale to her side and one for him. The prince of kaiju devoured the meat quietly, while also the Queen enjoyed the taste she doesn't mind at all. Its been ages since she eat meat, a tasty meal that only her past mate could bought for her. But now, looks like she could eat again. She felt something was odd, no not the meat. Like something is wrong and she couldn't put a finger on it. Both of the kaijus antenna's twitched twice, with out hesitation he grabbed Minilla off away into the large trees. She puts him on a bush that literally hides his whole body. She glared at the meat waiting something to happened, and she was damn right. A shadow soared from the skies, she covered Minilla's mouth to avoid his squeak.

She waited and waited hoping that it would go away and it did. Oh, good. But that was still not part of the plan. " I want you to be silent and whatever is gonna happened, I want you to run as fast as possible. I promise to catch up with you." she said calmly, she firstly come out from her hiding place checking if it was alright. She was uncertain, what is that thing flying above them only she could assure that she needed to be ready at all times_. 'Wait, hold on for a moment? Why is it getting dark?-' _her eyes shot open completely wide, when something swooped down she was able to dodge it in time. She sighed deeply, she cough when it appeared infront of her her eyes widen in horror! What is the devil with three heads doing here?.

The Queen of the kaijus kept her gaze, not wanting to let them see her fear inside of her. "Ghidorah, I must say I'm surprised to see you here." she wasn't satisfied seeing his face. "Ah, yes. Mothra. We are indeed." the middle spoke eyeing her body like it was a satisfaction on his eyes.

"What brings you here in my island?" she asked, not wanting to cause a fight. She doesn't want too, King Ghidorah's head only smile, a threatening smile. "I've heard the scandals you two have caused."

Now, she felt her heart stop. She looked at him with pain and hurt on her eyes, not even noticing one of his head grinning. His plan was slowly working, this might be it.

"I want you to join me, Mothra. Don't you wanna-"

"Stop right there, Ghidorah." she gives him a cold glare that she could. She wasn't stupid enough to believe his persuasion. "If you think you could make me believe you? No, I don't think so. You need to leave at the island." she said warningly, glaring at him even more. She turned her back, she head his footsteps behind herb back. She whipped her head to him giving the scariest glare she ever have in her entire life.

It gave him goosebumps, her glare was life threatening. You could feel the sharpness of the knife poking slowly inside of you. He manage to smile towering her over. "Oh, come on Mothra." his first head looks over her. "I said Leave." she scoff angrily not taking his eyes off him. "I like her." the third head chuckled from her outburst, she was on her edge right now.

If she wasn't weak, she could beat this kaiju the hell out of him. She huffed, pushing him away from her. "Make me." he smacked her right at her body, she lands on a large rock. She groaned in pain and look down seeing her blood spilling slowly from the grass. She eyed Minilla who was frozen from his spot and anger struck on his face.

The female kaiju gets up from the ground, when she was greeted by his gravity beam. She screamed in pain feeling her body at the ground. "Let's make a deal." King Ghidorah looks at her figure who was screaming in pain.

"If you become my own, Ill release you." He smiled, she grip the grass underneath her. "Never-" she screamed so loudly than ever. She felt her tears coming out from her eyes because of the intense pain she felt. It stopped, what? Why? How? She looked at Minilla who was using his beam that came out from his antenna, Kin Ghidorah was shocked. So the rumors are true then! They do have a kid! A mutated lizard and a moth! How scandalous!. She felt her thorax sore because of her screaming. She trembled in fear when King Ghidorah started to laugh, Minilla quickly rushed into her helping her up.

"It is true! So you and Godzilla? So thats why We haven't seen you kaijus somewhere. You two been busy with something and resulted to this!" he gestured Minilla who was glaring at him. "Incredible! Truly incredible." he grinned more, blasting the two with gravity beam. Both of the kaijus screamed in pain.

"M-m-minilla." Mothra yelled and felt her tears welling up seeing him crying in pain. "S-stop, p-please I-I'll do anything j-just let him go!"

"Ngh-Mom no, I can't lose you!" Minilla screamed. He felt his body getting sore from the pain. "Neither can I, I don't want to lose you too." she said sadly.

"Fucking let them go, Ghidorah." someone sneered, the gravity beam stops, King Ghidorah looks at his back and gasped. Minilla raised his head up clearly with joy seeing his father, Angurius and Rodan here.


	10. Chapter 10

**She has a way of turning sunshine into rain**

**I got on that shirt she hates**

**I just know that face she'll make**

**Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain**

**[ 10 ]**

He could only see darkness around him

He was falling slowly at the ground...

Falling even further...

He felt his skin getting cold and he never understood why, wasn't he perfect enough? He couldn't describe what he felt, only he need to do was stick to the plan so that his Uncle could be impress for his actions.

"GAAH!"

He jerked his body up, his head keep looking side to side and found himself tied on a chair. Each of his tentacles were wrapped around with thick heavy a human object called rope. Even his lower parts were cuffed up, he tried to wiggle himself out from those things. But, it was too tight he started to panic if he can't go back to his ship he's screwed. So he started to move the chair around and fought back to scream.

"Struggling is pointless!" he heard someone's voice. He looked at the darkness to see if someone was there. "What?" he asked, when he finally spot her shadow. The one who knocked him out with one punch came out to the light.

He didn't really saw her features. Since both of them tackled each other to a fight. A human sized girl that only reaches up on his chest, she was a brown haired girl that her hair reaches up only at her shoulder, and those dark shade of brown color in her eyes. She was glaring at him, demanding why are they here and what does the aliens want in their world. He could say, she was angry because of what he had done a while ago and he noted not to touch those two mountains again.

She grabbed one chair, sitting it backward but still facing him. "Let me go human!" he hissed squirming around him. Her lips form into a sly smile. "Why? In a hurry to invade our home?" he looks at her with shock expression.

"You got it all wrong! We the cryogs are here for peace. We don't want to hurt you." he said truthfully, her left brow rises up judging him if he was lying or not. "Peace treaty huh? How come I've seen you here. How is that peace?" she looks at him like he was crazy.

"Again, you got it all wrong Human. You are the worst of the kind I have met! Don't you see I'm the prince that you should respect!" he barked at her, she remained silent for once and burst out laughing.

_'He thinks if I am one of his servants, I can't wait to bash their heads out.' _part of her mind growled for his 'royal' attitude. She snickered infact this is getting hilarious the way he said it. She stopped laughing facing him a mocking smile. "Oh hail the prince! My life served just for you" she used her british accent to him. Now it was his time to be confused, the way she talks makes him uncertain.

"I don't care, what your status is princess. I just want to know why are you all here in our planet earth? Did we forget to sacrifice something for you and you're angry about it?" she hummed at him. He shooks his head, "I told you many times Human, we are here to have peace with you humans."

"Eh? Well then, if you're telling the truth. Bring me to your leader." she raised her hand at him, not wanting to sound afraid. "I could bring you there but first I need to go back to the ship then I'll bring you there when I'll came back." he promised to her, gritting his teeth. "Nah, I am not that stupid. You need to pay what you did to my leg that you just bit!" she growled pointing at her leg that was now wrapped in a clean bandage.

"I-I." he felt his mistakes crawling on his back, it was a nistake for biting her leg. Well, in his world biting someone be link forever. Best plan is not to tell her or he knows the consequences. "Alright! Alright human! I'll bring you to my leader!" He surrender, he already had a small plan on his head. He can't wait to fool her and he admit that he was afraid if she'll know about it. So he just need to-uh- what does human calls it? Ah! Play it cool.

She released him, throwing the ropes down back to its place. She even put her coat back and ruffle her hair. "If you follow me." and she did, she followed the weird tentacled alien.

"Could you change your appearance? I didn't say that you look like a piece of shit. If my men sees you they'll shoot you off." She shrugged her shoulders. He glance at her eyes, he slowly formed himself not the woman that he was a while ago.

He turned into a normal human on her eyes, like a perfect looking model with blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. If every woman will saw him, they'll fall in love. "How about this?" he grinned making a pose. She looked at him like a question mark popping outside from her head. "You look like a crackhead." she said flatly.

"But Female human beings like this one!" he complained, he failed to trifle her. "Not me, goodluck with that." she shook her head opening a door with a code, she typed it swiftly.

"Uhm, Human. Tell me, why do you want to meet our leaders? I mean why danger your life first?" he asked watching her walking limply. He felt guilty for biting her leg.

"Well," she paused going into the elevator. "I just wanna know everything you need and unfortunately somehow, trouble always finds me so I always face it." the elevator swings open revealing they are now outside the port. She kept her lips into thin line. "Now, Lead me to the ship."


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't take another step in my direction**

**I can't be trusted around you**

**Don't think you can talk your way**

**Into my arms, into my arms**

**[ 11 ]**

**...**

She just can't believe what in the world is happening right now, sure She and her son was at the ground exhausted from King Ghidorah's attacks and she can't even feel her legs right now. Her legs was even bent, she slowly crawl up to her son. She even manage to smile on this scenery which she nearly killed herself!

"A-are you okay?" she asks him, he looks at her and nod. "I am alright, Mom." he groaned in pain. Mothra wraps her wings at his wounded body it made him comfortable and more safer than ever.

"My My, what do we have here?" King Ghidorah grinned evilly, seeing the qoute king of the monsters. He looked over at the two kaijus that are weak he chuckled evilly. "Its a miracle you went into this fucking island."

Mothra flinched for the inappropriate word he has chosen. So she pressed herself to Minilla avoiding those kind of words to be avoided. She doesn't even want them to be fighting on her home. _'Those brutes!' _she thought with a huff. How dare they to come and step in to her domain? Can't they just do it outside the island? "Just let them go." Godzilla growled at him. The three headed kaiju laughs mocking him.

"Why? Haven't you two separated? Bitch please. You even had an affair to another kaiju, you already know that your Queen will be back after she died! But what the fuck did you do! You sucker a cuckold, it's time to pay the price that you made." The middle head states the truth, making Godzilla look pathetic and a huge mess. Ghidorah was telling the truth. Both Angurius and Rodan exchange glances and looks at Godzilla who was looking down. He was guilty for his actions and Mothra she keep her mouth shut. He can't escape the ugly truth that he committed. Mothra tried to avoid his gaze from her eyes.

"MOM!" Minilla shrieked.

King Ghidorah grabbed her thorax, he held her up infront of them. He chanted some few words at his mouth, he smiled evilly when black smog starts to appear on the ground. "Ghidorah-w-why?!" she cough violently when she inhaled the toxic smoke. Godzilla roared angrily, demanding that she should be released and he ofcourse will take his actions for what he have done.

...

_Another day at the island, he was just standing a few meters away at the beach. He was still little ofcourse, he grew up on a cave where his Mother died protecting him from the MUTO's. He march his way at the trees. Another day to be alone, he never found any companion even once. Only he see was another animals that was part of his food. He passed some scared animals who was running away from him, they were afraid._

_He kept his gaze at the trees, until suddenly he heard a small shriek not to far away. He sniffed his nose he felt something was near a threat maybe, he followed the scent. It was getting near, he sneered. He spotted some onjects that he founded at the beach, he could say it was made of wood. It was moving, he flinched watching it moving he gasp under his breath._

_He came out from the bushes, sniffling the moving wood. Actually, a broken pieces of crates. Not a threat, he sniffed even more._

_"W-what are you doing?!" _

_He stumbled at the ground, it was talking! The wood was actually talking to him! Has he gone crazy for the past few years? He flinched backing away from the object._

_"I-It's talking to me." he said to himself, he was terrified. The little kaiju was terrified as hell. "Ofcourse I'm talking to you!" it replies back. His eyes widen even more. "How come? you're a wood! Supposedly the wood can't talk!" he stuttered, the wood remained silent before It burts into laughs._

_"Sorry, I'm not a wood." it stiffles, shaking the broken pieces of wood off. He finally saw a figure at the box. "Sorry." she apologizes again. A larvae that reaches on his hand only, she made a chur noises bowing her head._

_"Youe a worm-so wiggly" he said in amazed tone poking her small body. "Ow! That hurts!" she yelped in pain when she felt his sharp nails poking her. "And you're a giant lizard so mushy." she eyed him from head to toe and bit his tail, now his the one who yelps in pain._

_"Hey that hurt too! Anyway, why are you here?" _

_"I was washed away from my home, I don't even know how to swim back." she says with a bit of sadness on her voice. She looks at the sun that was slowly going down. "But, I know I could go home soon! Unfortunately not now!" she said with full of determination._

_"I'm Godzilla." the male kaiju introduced, sbe wiggle her way next to him. "My name i Mothra, pleased to meet you." the two begin to leave, Godzilla went back to his cave he didn't mind Mothra was following him. He felt happiness inside of him because he finally had a companion. A Kaiju, not the same species a friend? She seemed nice, the aura around her was friendly only a stupid kaiju will attack her. The warm bathed salty air brushes around her face she smiled even she was far from home. Atleast she wasn't alone this time. The Gentleman, sitting in front of her was actually quite interesting based on her point of view. The two get along quickly. They even shared their stories but not the parents part, she always share how her island what used to be. He was clearly amazed by her story._

_Both of the kaijus didn't even realize it was night time, they only stared at the stars that was twinkling in brightness._

_"You said, you never know how to swim. Right?" he asked, she held her head up and nods. "Correct." she saw his sadness around his eyes, he even doesn't want to leave her yet. "Why won't you come with me then? I won't mind my friend at the island." she snickered using her little claws at the sand. He looked at her shockingly, "Really?" he asked she nods, her blue eyes sparkled with delight making his face flushed with pink._

_"Where else am I gonna get a view like this?" she spoke softly looking at the nice breathtaking view even it was night time. She shivered the cold, he glance at her sapphire eyes and a smile appeared on his maw. _

"Mommy!" Minilla screamed for her name, she looks at kaijus weakly, she coughed even more. Until, it stopped. It finally stopped! Black lights suddenly struck her as she scream in pain, more worse than laboring. Shs clutch her mouth as she felt something inside of her. Anger, hatred, greed, pride , jealousy and even envy, next thing she knew is she blacked out.

King Ghidorah's heads grinned, when everything the color of her body change forming into something more sinister and evil! He did it! He's plan had worked! they knew Godzilla has failed. He watched her woken up from her slumber her eyes changed not the blue they knew it turned slowly into bloodshot red. He even her wings turned to majestic black.

"Mothra?"

She snickered, he flinched when she looked at him with disgust.

"Oh, goto hell you dirty lizard."


	12. Chapter 12

**She drives me crazy**

**She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame**

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**On the outskirts of our town**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home**

**[ 12 ]**

**...**

Sheena Ozaki, alright. She do admit she had the worst but best day ever considering the fact she met an alien who can shape shift to everything. She blinked, then blinked once again. They went off to the city, since she doesn't know where he put his ship. She felt a his smugness rubbing off her when crazy woman tries to flirt with him. She dragged him away from her crazy fans who thinks he's an angel that came from above because of his beauty, well they are all wrong! She was fumed, she needed to go quickly in order to get this soon!.

She glared the man infront of her completely unsatisfied with his actions. "Are we there yet?" she asked him while she eyed his face. The charm was working on her? Oh heavens no, she really wanted to punch those pretty teeth. "Not yet human." he answered looking at her eyes. She rolled her eyes trying to fight her irritated growl from her mouth, but what if he'll fool her out? What is going to happened?

"Human-" she felt something at the distance, he wrapped his arms around her as he pushed her to a wall, she even felt the pain on her back. She saw the ground been exploded by some weird beams. "What the hell is that?!" she pushed him off, dusting her uniform. "it's them." he pointed three cryogs coming out from the smog. "What the hell did you mean its them? I thought you said about theres a motherfucking ass peace treaty?!" she yelled at him as she duck down to an incoming blasts.

"Its the point! I think I don't know those cryogs, human! I haven't seen them before!"

Both of their bodies flew at the ground when they nearly got hit by some beams, two of them lands at the ground. She felt her ears stinging from the ring she blinked many times. She gasped for air, just like how she felt from the old times going into a war. She opened her mouth as she groaned in pain when pain succumbs her body. She rises from the flat surface, her body ached in pain and her visions were a bit fuzzy. She heard faint noises behind her, she only know that people were screaming trying to get away from this mess as soon as possible. Three Cryogs with their best technology that can make them fly, pointed their guns at them.

"Get up! Sheena! Get up!" the friendly cryog called her name many times. She finally stood up, she look to her side she was bleeding. Without any further, the friendly cryog grabs her up carrying her bridal style. "Why didn't you know them? I thought you were the prince!" she yelled at him, demanding answers. He went inside the door, which they were still followed by them.

"I don't know anything! They are not from ours!" he yelled back telling her the truth which it didn't persuade her. She jump off at the ground grabbing her gun, she slid down before one of them could fire their gun she fired it to the right guy across its chest. It was getting crazy when she jumped to another roof Sheena tried not to crash on every tv antenna she just encountered, she hold his hand and tried themselves not to being hit. "Nice shot, Human!" he grinned showing his thumb, but he was actually dragged down one of those cryogs that weren't friendly.

"Uh-I dont know your name but _FUCK_!" she yelled, trying not to let him go as possible. She fired the gun but they dodge it down. Until she was out of bullet. "shit!" she growled, looking at them she heard one of them snickering for her failure. She throws her gun to its face making them to let him go. They continued to run, they jump to another rooftop, but failed when they fall down at the trash can. "I fucking hate this." she mumbled getting up as they went to the next door. She knows they weren't followed no more.

She throws her coat away, she even thank that no one was here and she got more lucky because they got in to a Clothes store She grab some fresh new clothes she dropped the stink ones and went directly to find some med kit. "Just change your clothing." she yelled from the otherside and finally find some med kit. She wrapped her freshly new wound with bandage. After that she grabbed, those new clothes and put it on.

"Fuck. Fuck." she cursed too much when she was panicking! She already was, and now stealing clothes from a shop? I think that was her first committing a crime. Who cares! Aliens are now invading the earth, she keep mumbling things off her mind. "Shit. I-I." she's getting more anxious what if they targeted her father?. Oh man, she need to do something now! "Human! Please stay calm! I insist you to keep moving!" she dropped at the corner. The blonde shape shifter picks her up. He never understood why is she going crazy. He didn't even notice a smile on his lips when he remembered calling her name for the first time. He puts her down on a soft matress, he knows she needed rest than him.

He pat her head twice no thrice until, her eyes slowly closes. Questions flood over his mind, why did they attack them? Does the Emperor know about this? He needs to know soon for tbe best for everyone. "I owe you." she whispered with a yawn.

"It's okay." he hummed , trying to copy her actions a little bit making her chuckle and let the darkness surrounds her.

She snored deeply, the friendly cryog only smiled gently he doesn't mind the snore at all but he found it abit funny.

"Sleep well, Sheena."


	13. Chapter 13

**_They can have the world, we'll create our own_**

**_I may not be brave or strong or smart_**

**_But somewhere in my secret heart_**

**_I know love will find a way_**

**_Anywhere I go, I'm home_**

**_If you are there beside me_**

**_Like dark turning into day_**

**_Somehow we'll come through_**

**[ 13 ]**

**...**

_Still in the old days, the next day he woke up from the monster island. He let out a small growl on his lips, he was finally awake. _

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

_What the point of living when he was alone at the cave with no one he could talk off with sort of affection. He craved to be loved but, he didn't saw one of species like him. He scratch his face slightly. Until he heard something outside making the King of the Monsters heart skip in a beat. The air was warm and breezy, he went out from the cave hurriedly to see her. Only her this time when-_

_"Rodan?! What the-" Rodan tackles him down at the ground the two kaijus groaned in pain. _

_"Sssh!" Rodan quickly shushed Godzilla using his claw. Few seconds they heard a feminine voice, a high pitch female voice that obviously it doesn't belong to her. "Rodan? My love? Where are you?" Godzilla duck down seeing one of Rodan's species. "I know you're in here! Show yourself!." oh boy, and she was truly angry for what Rodan did._

_"Rodan, what did you do?!" Godzilla asked Rodan who was sweating crazily he grabbed Godzilla by the shoulders shaking him back and fourth. "I forgot to present her something because today was the day that we met that took place three years ago!" he whispered and yelled at him. "So its your Anniversary?"_

_Rodan nods many times and turned to him, he wandered why was Godzilla here? "What are you doing here?" he tried to process something in his head. "Aha! You're meeting a girl aren't you?" he grinned, Godzilla looked at him with shock his face went red. "I knew it! so who's the lucky kaiju and what does she look like?" the fire winged bird questioned._

_"She's beautiful." Godzilla blushed a bit, imagining her happy face. She was and its the truth._

_"Uh-huh." Rodan checked on the sight if his own mate was there, so he duck down at the bushes._

_"Brave" Godzilla checked, she did fight some other monsters on her own and it turns him on. Wait what?_

_"Go on" _

_"She's nice and caring and she could fly-"_

_"Hold up! Are you talking to my mate?!" Rodan elbowed him ready to kick his ass, Godzilla raised his claws to calm his friend from being misunderstood._

_"No, I am talking about MOTHRA!" He closed his eyes, silence came next and next thing he knew Rodan was laughing at the ground. "Holy smokes! You and Mothra? That is ridiculous."_

_He growled threateningly, making Rodan scrambled up from the ground and gulped. "I-I mean you two look good! All you gotta do is the shoulder touch."_

_"Shoulder touch?" Godzilla face him, while he nods confidently. "You just walk towards her and then." he place his left wing at his shoulders and shot him a cocky face. "Hey."_

_"Is this illegal?" I mean, he heard those words somewhere, but the question is which was its from? the human's movie about a spider?_

_"I need to go Godzilla!" he flap his way out trying to avoid his girlfriend. Godzilla chuckled himself and shake his head. He continued to find her, following the trail of scent. Considering the fact, he was abit uneasy of Rodan's words for him. He finally saw her sitting down at the sat beside her, she face him with a smile. You know its true when the signs of liking someone and he was sweating crazily, truth is he can't stop thinking about her, he tried to stop thinking about her many times. But it won't work. "Godzilla, nice to see you here." she said happily on her voice._

_"I-I mean we always see each other-." blah blah blah. He can't help to stare at her face that was a bit of mess because she was stuttering by her words. 'I think we need to do the shoulder touch.' he thought looking at her shoulder right now. His had starts to fidget, 'Wait, why is it so slow?' he asked in his mind. She stopped talking when his hand was on her shoulder and giving her the cocky grin. "Hey."_

_"Uhm hey? I-I'll see you around." she started to go but he, uhh. He really didn't mean to do it. He pulled her close to him like real close. "Oh my goodness." she mumble her mouth was extremely near on his maw. "Godzilla."_

_"Mothra." he slowly backs away, his face is getting red from the moment. Bad luck came in right when he hit the back of his foot with a rock and he did not know where it come from. He still didn't let go of the Goddess as the two fell down at the ground with a huge thud. Their mouths were pressed into each other, both of their eyes widen mixed with embarrassment and happy is a strong word for this to describe._

_"Hey guys! I thought I heard somethin-" Angurius stops from his tracks. He could not believe what he was seeing right now! Godzilla and Mothra on the ground close to each other both of their faces were tinted red. "Ah! Fuck it Angurius you son of a- holy shit." Rodan came out next dusting his body that was covered with sand because of the beating which he received from his girlfriend. Both of the King and Queen whirled around noticing those two. Angurius clears his throat grabbing Rodan away. "I expect you to give us 10 hatclings you asshole!" Angurius yelled to Godzilla going away back to where they was and never again disturb them._

_When they left, in a blink of an eye both of them stood away from each other. Both were being awkward for today actions, She glanced at him who seemed down and felt himself a failure for screwing things up. She walks into him slowly, "You're kinda my moose." alright, that came out from nowhere atleast she was trying._

_"It's muse." a chuckle escape from his lips as his face gaze at her. She smiled. "I know, I just wanted to see you smile."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasy**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching back for me**

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

**[ 14 ]**

**...**

Sheena, woke up in a huge headache. She groaned a little bit running her fingers on her hair. She yawned deeply and rub her eyes softly.

"Goodmorning, Human."

She turned her head seeing the shape shifting alien and lazily grinned. He gave her a thumbs up, both of there eyes met. She coughed, straightening herself up. The friendly Cryog looks at her pale figure, he remembered she hasn't eat yet and glance at her while she fixed her hair. She narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly looked away, he didn't seen that coming.

"I suggest you to eat something." he moved away, trying to find a distraction going over to the coat area. "Good idea." she hummed with a nod, her stomach grumbles and craving for food. "Luckily there's a mall nearby." they begin to leave the store like nothing happened. He sometimes can't help himself staring at her little figure, the way she wears a uniform and a fashion style that humans call a civilian attire. She looked different, for what the alien observed. They walk to the mall, girls would stare at him. But he was too focused for her looking tired features. Finally they came across at the fast food chain, he never seen before but he was creeped out by a clown statue at the front.

He observed the surrounding, he could see little humans running around the corner and play with each other. She lined first, and ordered her food. "One Chicken fillet, two spare of rice. Then large sprite also bff fries, how about you?" she looks at him who was surprised at first. He looks at the menu and something caught on his eyes. "The one with the red box." He pointed. The cashier girl looks at him weirdly, Sheena couldn't help herself smile at him. "Yeah, and one happy meal please." she gave her some couple of money.

The cashier girl crack a smile and nod, she gave them a number also a receipt. The admiral and the prince takes a seat while waiting some food. "So what's the plan? How far is your ship?" She asked, he looks at her with an 'oh' formed on his mouth. "You see human, they tracked down my second ship but the first one I hid it but unfortunately I forgot it where to put it." he said happily, she felt her life ticking off because of this alien.

"You aliens are the most-" she sighed deeply and can't finish her words for his race. "But! I have my technology to track it down!" he presented something to her that looks like an USB. "Boom!" he screamed making all the customers looking at him. She used her hand covering her face looking away.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed, she was embarrassed He was about to reply something."Ma'am sir, your order." A waiter came and put their food and his happy meal he poke the box suspiciously and grabbed the toy underneath it was a spiderman figure. He taps his fingers on it while she was enjoying her food, he looks at the toy and open his mouth. "Don't eat that!" she scolded the alien putting the toy down and handed him a nugget. "Eat like this." she demonstrate getting one piece and puts on in her mouth. The friendly Cryog nods, he put the piece on his mouth he chewed the food and swallow it. He love how the nugget taste good on his mouth so he started to eat more while she was eating the rice.

Truth is she could rarely eat some food like this at peace. She always have some special food which her father aways order to the chef to make her eat some five star dishes. Some of them she enjoys it and some of it are not.

But, now Alien conquering the world she could finally eat some Mcdonald food. After that they went straight right ahead to the Apple store and plunged the weird looking USB in. "What the fuck is this." she glared at the screen that was filled with Cryog language. He begins to work and types some words at the screen. "Hush, for a female human being who belong to a highest rank you have a bad mouth." he bends down typing swiftly at the keyboard.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" someone asks seeing an employee who had a smile on his face, probably mid 20s.

"Oh, nothing. My Fiancee here is just picking our honeymoon destination." she smiled wrapping her arms around him like most couples do. The alien looks at her surprised before meeting her glare, he turn his head to the man. "Me and my beloved are getting married." he give her a sweet kiss at the forehead.

"Congratulations." the man smiled eyeing the Imac. "So where does the honeymoon gonna be held?" he asks, they all look down seeing a map with a red beep. "Aokigahara?" Sheena mumbled in surprise tone, the suicidal forest? What the shi-

"Sorry, we just love horror movies so much!" she chuckled trying to hide her frustration at him. "Right." the man leaves the two, like they were crazy or something. Sheena bite her lower lip while the prince was continuing to do his work. "Come on let's go." He grabbed the USB and her hands leaving the Apple store quickly. He sensed something on the scent, he look at his back spotting two Cryogs that they had seen last time. "Human, theres two at the back and one at the front."

"Put your arms around me and laugh-now." she ordered, and when the other cryog get passed to them. He let out a dry laugh like a couple would do. They went straightly at the escalator, she kept her eyes sharp as an eagle trying to find some other Cryogs that was hunting them. "Human, please let's do the lip touch." he stated making her face him.

"What?" she squeak in response, he put his arm on her waist. _'Wait. What the hell is this fucker doing?' _she scrunches up and have a quick glance on her back seeing another one. _'Nevermind, we need to get out here.' _she pushes herself to him. Their lips smacked at each other, she used both of her hands cupping his face. She could feel himself grinning. _'This Alien jerk!' _

They both pulled out, she could hear him chuckling. "Still uncomfortable?" he asks, only she could do was rolling her eyes. "Not exactly the word I could use." she noted touching her face that is warm. Atleast, they both know were the ship is.


	15. Chapter 15

**Smile though your heart is aching**

**Smile even though it's breaking**

**When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by**

**If you smile through your fear and sorrow**

**Smile and maybe tomorrow**

**You'll see the sun come shining through for you**

**[ 15 ]**

**...**

What's the matter with all of you? They all watching her mouth agape open. Her red eyes glared at the gold ones, she felt something lingering inside of her. She felt amused the fact seeing his pain. Oh, he deserve this! He deserve some pain too, if love cannot be received then why not hate? After all he deserve this.A dark chuckle escape from her lips. He truly deserve to suffer like how she suffered enough. "Mothra," he shakily gulp taking one step. "please you don't have to do this." He approached her like a loving mate would. Her red eyes, bore into his. Not feeling any love at all but hatred and jealousy. She was not showing emotion, he was about to touch her claw. She took another step away from him.

"Don't." she hissed, she send him a cold glare. "I can't be trusted around you. She chuckled dryly, "Mothra I love you."

Oh God.

His voice was soft, it was barely a whisper like he really mean it. She stared at him for a moment she felt herself a twitch inside of him. She felt herself burning-she was angry. He stepped another closer to her towering her like he would do. She was not clearly amused, he ruined her and their child's lives and thats it? Saying I love you to her? Using flattering words to her that could easily win her heart? Hell no.

"Some point, you have to learn to move on." King Ghidorah chuckled from her behind. Making Godzilla huffed with annoyance. "Did your right hand man told you that?" Godzilla said with rage and little did he know he was referring to Battra. His former wife's brother. She looked at him, offended by his words.

Uh-oh.

She pushed him away with force with one wing, he stumbles on the ground and startled Angurius and Rodan. "I think I'm gonna fucking mind my business and fucking leave." Rodan was about to spread his wings and leave but Angurius drags him down. "Stop being a pussy and just help him!" Angurius runs over to Godzilla helping him up. "You shouldn't have insulted her brother infront of her." Angurius smack his head once. "Godzilla? Is that you?" a voice called out sweetly. All their heads turned to a female version of him with the same species. "It is you!" the female Godzilla extend her arms wide trying to embrace him.

Mothra's eyes twitch in irritation. He's making her head hurt even more. She stared at him with anger and jealousy, her blood was boiling in anger right now. Why would it be right now? She scoffed. "Whore." she hissed. With a blink of an eye, those two were already flew at the trees, she recollected herself wiping who's blood it is. Gojirin's eyes flashed with irritation. "Wait?! Who are you?" she growled, stomping her way towards her.

"Me?" she smiled, raising both of her hands drenching the blood on her cheeks causing some stain on her white fur. Gojirin felt a shiver running down on her spine, "Are you really sure you wanna know me?" she laughed tilting her head to the side. Her smile grew even more like a chesire cat, she shakes her head one hand on her face while laughing not even noticing the blood coming out from her mouth. "Oh sweetheart." she laughed even more, her life wasn't been tragic but more funny than way before. Just smile.

"Mommy." Minilla said sadly with fear on his voice, he started to stand up even his body was aching in pain. "S-stop it please." he mumbled hoping she could hear his words. She twirled around like a freak, her sanity just snapped like Battra's thorax. Her laughs echoes, if you could hear it you need to get away fast. Godzilla felt horrible, she wiped the blood off. It was nothing, she couldn't feel the pain anymore. He was utterly useless making herself more happy. Even she was dying, why can't she enjoy it? "Who do you think you are?!" her bloodshot eyes open, and fired her beam to her. She doesnt care only she could do was smile. She was acting out of rage and body slammed Gojirin like a poor doll, it was an emotional reaction and what Ghidorah had done to her.

She let out an uncontrollable laugh, attacking Gojirin with all her might, scratches and slapping. She was so blood thirsty and homicidal all she wanna do is seeing someone's skull crack open.

She spat indignation, still the smile on her mouth didn't wipe out. She was getting satisfied for all her actions. Godzilla grabbed her throwing her to the trees, everyone gasps even Angurius and Rodan. "Oh my, I think my mate is calling me. I don't wanna die-" Angurius drags Rodan again back to the ground.

"Rodan what the fu-" Godzilla was about to retort back when a tree suddenly slammed his face. Knocking him out with one piece, Mothra came out more angrier than before. "I think we need to get out." Rodan gulped, when Mothra grabs Godzilla away from the skies. "Why are you doing this?" he manage to ask, his hands on her shoulder just like the old times.

"To," she mumble the last part and keep gibbering nonsense, she smiled at him wrapping her wings around his body. "To destroy you! I have enough for your stupid lies that you aways make me believe!" she screamed in rage headbutting him.

"And now, Die you brute!" she yelled.

"Fuck!" he screamed watching her removing her wings at him.

For a few seconds later, they all heard Godzilla's screaming and her shriek from above, King Ghidorah enjoyed the fight. If he was a human he could be watching this with a popcorn. Godzilla dusts his legs off while his spikes begin to glow into blue. He doesn't need to do this, but its the only way.

"A fight between the King and the Queen? This could be more interesting." King Ghidorah grinned evilly.


	16. Special chapter

Special part XD CUZ WHY NOT?

...

King Caesar sighed, putting both of his arms at his chin looking at the two kaijus gazing dreadfully at each other. He cleared his throat in order to get their full attention to him.

"So I've heard you two were fighting." King Caesar's eyes furrowed the two. Mothra scoffed her red eyes piercing on Godzilla's soul. "I just need to exterminate him." she pointed her claw at him, still not taking off the glare.

"Exterminate?" King Caesar's eyes widen. He bumped his fist on the table, "Listen here Mothra," he sighed deeply standing up from his seat. "I have no idea what your mate did." he explained gulping at her red eyes. "But nearly killing him off was too far." he raised his hand shrugging both of his shoulders, not satisfied who what she had just done.

"My mate?" she nearly wanted smack King Caesar out from the room. She blinked many times, she felt her face getting hot and the pink spreading out across her cheeks. "My mate?!" she repeated again. Completely flustered by the word he chosen from both of them. She squeak from her seat using her dark wings to hide her face.

A grin spread on Godzilla's mouth, watching her getting flattered easily makes him smile because she was so cute. He approached her putting his mouth near her ears. "He thinks were having a lovers quarrel right now, and we do actually." he whispered into hef ears.

"We are not mates!" she slam her wings at the wooden table. "Honey calm down-" Godzilla assured but she ignored him. King Caesar sighs even more! He was getting 100 % done with their shits right now.

"Really? If you two want a divorce you could talk it before one of you will regret it forever." King Caesar pats her head, she was fuming and Godzilla wrapped his arms around her body.

"Come on Honey, this is why I never let you play with a lamp."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Warning, this chapter contains forced rape. I repeat Forced rape, this was still before when love was clearly didn't developed yet. I dont know how it work, Imma just read with other fanfics to know a bit of information because, I clearly don't even know what am I doing. I think I'm going to a therapist after this one. **_

**...**

**I wanna see you in pain**

**Scream my name**

**Let you bath with your tears**

**Still, I love you sweetheart**

**Baby,**

**I am yours and you are ****mine****.**

**[ 16 ]**

**...**

_She burped the last meat she ate since she crave more whale meat and few watermelons or just seafood or even a giant squid made her feel happier even more. She went to a lake going in as she washed her self, the goddess smiled itself bathing her face that was filled with red blood of the food. She hummed a small tone using her hands and dive at the lake to make the blood wash away. "Fruit, just need mangoes and ah!" she squealed and continued to crave more. "Bananas, then more fruits and-" she stopped talking when something emerged from the lake it grabbed both of her wings._

_Her heartbeat quickens when it starts to pull her up close, she giggled, her soft and warm giggles she always do when she felt a warm sticky feeling on her face, she looked up seeing the King of the monsters with a playful grin. "Hi" she cooed at the king, who nuzzles on her fluffy thorax. Showing affection towards her._

_"Hi too." he smiled licking her face. She nibble his snout making whine with a bit of lust on his tone. "What are you doing?" she said teasing him, splashing him some water on his face. He growled lustfully in response, he pressed himself to her. The female kaiju huffed escaping from him she scooted away. "Goji, stop it!" she chittered. He growled even more, his eyes glowed. _

_'There is something wrong again, maybe he was at heat again? Maybe, does how many times should they be in a heat cycle? I have an egg carrying around for heaven's sake!.' she thought worriedly and a bit pissed. The concerned kaiju, sighed deeply she couldn't do anything. An idea crossed on her mind, then she needs to do it._

_He growled watching the female kaiju looking at him, she was looking helpless. He could sniff her musk, she breathed heavily clearly afraid. He rise from the ground and let her face his gigantic cock infront of her, it was twitching her trembled claws began to caress it. No love was shown but lust. The king groaned on pleasure letting her do it. Her claws could do special things beside fighting. She could still feel it was getting a bit twitchy she watched small white liquid coming out from the thing she never saw. He growled lowly, he wasn't conscious for his actions. _

_'I should have killed him when he was in heat last time at the city.' she thought, felt the pain on her heart. She cringed when she draw it near on her mouth. It was throbbing she doesn't know why, because she doesn't know ANYTHING about this. Only she could remember at the ocean he sticked something inside of her making her dizzy and make her scream._

_She was about to leave, when she thought she was done. His hand grabs her head making her mouth swallow his thick large shaft. She gagged trying to pull it from her mouth. It taste HORRIBLE. Mothra pulled herself out but he growled pulling her head deeper, she yelled and scream not wanting to choke on whatever this icky thing on her mouth. It took a few minutes when he started to thrust hard making her cry in tears. Then something happened when more disgusting stuff bursts out from his shaft and he didn't tried to release her. Without anymore choices she swallowed the disgusting salty taste of his white stuff that she also didn't know what is called. When he pulled her out, she wheezes lookimg away letting the tears fall off on her cheeks._

_She needs to leave, now! Mothra tried to run away. She turn back wanting to fly back to another island. He grabbed her again this time he went to the lake positioning himself into her. She clawed the grass wanting to scream. He pushed himself into her she groaned when his shaft buried deep into her. She felt her body in tense as she felt him going deeper, more tears released on her eyes._

_She felt her insides tightening, she gasp with a shaky breath gripping the soil tightly when she felt something shoots inside of her, she cringed when those white stuff comes out from his shaft. She looked down started to cry when he removed himself at her. Mothra smacked him across his face and finally he came back to the senses, he was surprised seeing her with pain written on her face. "M-mothra, I'm sorry." he apologized, she sobbed. Going back to the cave she was traumatized. _

_Godzilla felt he wanted to kill himself, he hated when he was in heat. He hurted her many times now, he had lost count. This is why he should have be at the sea asleep and never makes chaos but now, he was hurting her. Crushing her little spirit, the lust he hated and he cannot stand with it. What if he'll be causing trouble again and ended up hurting her even more? The king of the monsters grip his scaly scales. He was ASHAMED for what he did, he should be a loving mate. Not a monster that everyone feared._

_"Fucking idiot! What the fuck did you do again?!" he hissed, hitting himself angrily. The King of the monsters growled in irritation smacking himself with a tree many times. "You shouldn't have fucking do that!" _

"I want you to know that you made me this way."


	18. Chapter 17

**She wanna ride me like a cruise**

**And I'm not tryna lose**

**Then you're left in the dust**

**Unless I stuck by ya**

**You're a sunflower**

**I think your love would be too much**

**[ 17 ]**

**...**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Sheena hushed the shape shifting alien while she uses her pin at the lock. "But, Sheena-."

"Ssssh, I need some concentration." she chew her lips, feeling a sweat trickling down on her forehead. The bobby pin went in, she smiled when finally the car door opens. "Well, Princess first." she went in to the drivers seat and opens the other door. The friendly cryog silently gets in at the car. Sheena follows going down trying to work with the wires, few seconds later the car roared to life.

He glance at her who was busy at the road, he felt something to know her more. It felt nice. So he spoke up, trying to ease the silent tension. "Since when does the Vice Admiral learn how to steal this thing?" he questioned with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders, he put his feet on the dash smiling at her.

"Well, first time." she eyed his feet and rolled her eyes. "Take your feet off the dash." she ordered. Eyeing back the road, his smile turn into an amused grin. He like how she's being strict and sassy at the same time. "Human, I have a good embarrassing question to you, but It was okay that the human doesn't need to answer." he explained further, putting his hand under his chin he ruffled his blonde hair gently with his other hand.

"What?"

"Was that the human's first kiss on your planet you had?"

She laughed dryly , making him more looked at her closely, quietly understanding what she was doing. He could spot, something in her eyes. Pain. She tried to hide it, but the friendly cryog could see it directly based on what he have observed. "I've never been kissed, so forgive me for being a bad kisser." she once again laugh dryly.

"No. No. No," he apologized waving his hands many times. "Human, I didn't say that. Humans like you needs practice."

She nearly choke herself at the air, red hue started to appear both of her cheeks. She gulped, she diverted her gaze at his blue eyes. Her eyes widen in surprise, if any guys or some soldiers she knew except her father of course. She would have been smack its face off like it was nothing. Yet, there was a simple and honest truth in his eyes. She coughed recollecting herself and she's gonna answer it back honestly.

"Was it really that bad?" she whispered back.

"Sheena, I really didn't say that." he chuckled saying her first name again. She giggled like a girlish sound that he haven't heard it before, he was shocked and felt his chest warm. "I understand, maybe I will practice how to kiss I guess?" she covered her mouth, stopping the car on the side of the road.

"Are you certain, human?" The friendly cryog claps is hands together. He leaned slowly forward, she pushes him away. "Woah, Woah. What are you doing? I'm not trying to kiss you?" she said more like a question, he pouted scooting away. She crossed her arms and laughed an adorable laugh, he really thinks that she will kiss him again. She pat his back, trying to comfort the poor alien shape shifter.

"Alright." she rolled her eyes, grabbing his shirt near to her face. Now, it was his turn to blushed. Instead on the lips, she peck his cheeks then opened the front door for him. "Baby steps."

"Were here anyways." her smile disappear seeing the entrance of the suicide forest. She felt her hands getting cold. She slammed the door shot looking at the big ass trees she saw like the past. '_I shouldn't be here. But. Past is the past right?' _she thought when they went in to the forest. She closed her eyes, she could hear voices in her head that cannot be remembered. She opened her eyes looking down, she was barefooted? What? She blink her eyes two times and now she was in her shoes that she wear a while ago. A hand landed on shoulder, she slightly gasp her eyes furrowed only to be greeted by the alien.

"Are you okay, Human?" he asked brushing her hair back to her ear. She gulped, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Y-yeah, Im fine thanks for asking." she smiled coyly. They continued walking, she looked to her right side seeing a figure she doesnt want to see ever again. She made his way to the Cryog, holding part of his clothing on his back that he didn't even noticed. She focused looking at the front, not daring to look back. _"Imouto look here." _it whispered, she slowly lets go off the cryog's clothing.

_"_Onii-san?" she spoke, seeing a figure she spotted from the distance, she started run to the direction seeing her brother's figure. "Onii-san! Wait up!" she whispered not knowing where she was going. She hurried herself, trying to find her brother.

"Human! Human! I have finally seen my ship!" the alien declared happily, throwing the leaves that was helping to hide it. "Human?" he asked, whipping his head out not seeing her there anymore he felt his eyes going wide. "Human? Human! Sheena!" he yelled her name trying to find her at the forest. Where her dead brother dies, committing a suicide.

"Sheena!" he exclaimed, running back to the trail that they were ago. Rustles of leaves could be heard when his shoes stomps at the ground. "Come on, Sheena. Where are you?" he asked with sadness on his voice.

Someone just screamed. Oh god, that voice sounded like hers. He gritted his teeth, he doesn't know why anger was building inside of him. He swear as the Prince, if they lay one tentacle on her. He will execute them, human or cryog.


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't need you to respect me, I respect me**

**I don't need you to love me, I love me**

**But I want you to know you could know me**

**If you change your mind**

**[ 18 ]**

**...**

_Minilla, the true next in line at the bloodline. The small kaiju that was nearly beaten to death by Gabara also his own father. He never knew why would they be so mean. He remembered the painful times he was soaked wet when Gabara pushed him at the cold lake. He sighed, for another day to be beaten up by a bully. He shake his body, as he moved back to the land drenching the water down. He waited , for the orange haired kaiju to leave him alone and when he did. He groaned in pain, wiping the small trail of blood on his mouth. Was he cursed for his appearance? No, he was beautiful. Beautiful among this monsters who doesn't deserve anything for beating him up or teasing with his fur or antenna._

_He didn't even know he's Mother for heaven's sake, he didn't even wanna try to ask his father because it maybe wasting his time for telling useless information. Feeling mildly offended, maybe he could ask Angurius about his mother? Perhaps? He made his way down to Angurius trying to find him, but he wasn't there. He searched and searched but sadly he didn't found him. He stopped at the corner, gasping from his breath. He look to his side seeing the cave that his father always wouldn't allow to go in. "Dad says I can't go in, so I won't." he said bravely still getting the respect behaviour that he didn't know that he gets it from his mother._

_He sat down on a rock, he was getting tired of all of this. He takes a nap, to be able to rest. _

_"Wake up." someone whispered softly, making him jolt in awake. He didn't find someone making him confused, so he slowly closed his eyes thinking it was just nothing but the wind whispering some things. "Wake up." it whispered again, he ignored the voice._

_"He's coming." it said with fear, now making him jump. He looked at his left and right trying to find a kaiju who was communicating him. "W-who are you? What do you want?" he said trying to be brave. _

_"I cannot speak my name, but. You must hide." it said, trying to warn him. So he followed with out any hesitation. He hide himself at the rock, he swear theres a large shadow flying and he could spotted with three heads. Minilla shrunk back, he could feel evil with its presence. Even not meeting the the three headed kaiju he just saw, he knows something was wrong. When the kaiju disappeared, he comes out from the rock stretching his body._

_"I am thankful for your safety." it said softly, he could hint the proud on its voice. "I am truly sorry, I don't know I could still contact other kaijus. But, I can feel your problem and it summoned me." it explained, Minilla hummed feeling happiness. "Can you be my friend?" he asked scratching his scales slightly. He could hear it was silent for a moment before he hears its voice again._

_"Of course, I would. I am delighted to be your friend." it also hummed in agreement. He ruffled his soft fur on his neck, "Really? Hello? Hello?"_

_"Run."_

_His antenna twitched twice, he gasp under his breath ducking over. He was nearly on his death situation he sensed Gabara was about to slap the side of his head near his ear, he thanked for his antenna that made a movement to make him more alerted. He slide from the rock to make him hit Gabara himself at the rock. But with no luck, Minilla tried to scream when Gabara grabbed him off like he was nothing and electricuted him right the scar he received the beating yesterday. He was gonna scream again when fist knocks his nose making blood gushing out of it._

_He coughed in pain, he clenched the grass tightly. Just like his father, he turned around smacking his tail at Gabara's face twice on a row. Minilla feebly shake his head, blood still trickling down on his nose. "So you're fighting now, huh?"_

_The punches resumed, increasing in speed only he could do was screaming in pain. Begging the orange haired kaiju to stopped beating him up. After the ruthless violence he have received. He was in a bloody mess, blood dripping out from his nose, as his fur was covered with his own blood. His right eye was begin to swell and he groaned. His maw was busted open with scratches by Gabara's claws. "Stop. It hurts. It hurts." he begged him, he felt his leg cannot move. When Gabara kicks him like a sack of nothing, he coughed with blood as he roll at the ground._

_"You are worthless." he could hear his father's voice in his head. If he saw this that he was beaten again to death. He couldn't even fire his atomic breath properly nothing comes out but smoke. He put his head down, letting the tears rolled out from his eyes. He sobbed, the prince of the kaijus cried in pain while wishing the nasty feeling he had right now should be gone. "I'm a failure." he whispered to himself. He stands up, slowly going to the cave not caring what gonna happened next. He was too tired for this, he went in finding some paintings with a creature that he didn't knew. "A butterfly?" he suspected it first because it really looks like a butterfly, but he was wrong. "A moth then?" he weakly nod putting his hand at the painting._

_He kept moving forward at the cave, it was glowing with small crystals hanging around like someone did live here and leaved. He put his hand at the stony wall for support. "Woah." he said in amazed seeing a waterfall inside of it, he swear it was glowing blue like something was making it do it. He spotted pink crystals at the side. 'Whoever made this was good' he thought seeing a moth shaped crystal at the top that shaped like a table. "This looks like me." he breathed softly grabbing the other one that clearly looks like him. It was crafted beautifully he never saw it before, "who could be making these amazing things?" he questioned. _

_"How? Who lived here?" he wandered around more, poking the rose quartz that was decorated above him. It glowed and soon fades away. "I needed to know." he looks at the falls that was glowing even more. He looked everywhere before dipping in at the falls, he makes bubbles with his breath while he's below down watching quartz glowing at the ceiling. It could have been good if he met the kaiju who lives in here. He felt a bit relaxed when his eyes slowly closes, he saw something from above a figure that was looking at him, a figure that resembles a moth kaiju looking at him when him. He felt safety and he doesn't even know why. _

_He even heard some voices before he slept, but he knows that was Godzilla._

_"Those were her healing tears Angurius, it was my fault she was crying with sadness and I can never forgive myself for this, I can't imagine the pain I caused her too much." _

_That is the last thing he could make out what he just heard before he went into a deep sleep. Not knowing his wounds was slowly disappearing._


	20. Chapter 19

**You took away everything I had, you put the hurt on me**

**I go alone now, calling your name**

**After losing at the game**

**You took me by surprise**

**I didn't realize that you were laughing**

**[ 19 ]**

**...**

The wind rustles around, Minilla weakly look at his mother noticing dark veins slowly reaches up on her cheeks and black goo started to roll on her eyes like tears, instead the young kaiju could hear a hissing sound. The black goo or whatever that is was piercing on her fur and hurting her. With full speed she emerged at the air, charging Godzilla down with her raptorial claws. She shrieked angrily she did hit him near his maw. Godzilla tried to hit her with his blast but she was too fast, he cant even spot her flying. In a blink of an eye, she was already infront of him and she hits her again but this time he was able to block her sharp forelegs.

She disappeared again, he readied himself for her attacks. He never saw her skills like this and it was a hell of a deadly style that you shouldn't be dealing with. He never saw her when she already buried his face at the ground, she grinned to herself going back at the air. The place filled with smog, when Godzilla rises up both of their eyes met. "Die." she said with no emotion but it was threatening.

Her eyes glows into red, he stepped back when she charged again. The two clashed with each other. He didnt mean to smack her right at the face. But that female kaiju, that was not the Mothra he knows. "H-h-help m-m-me." her eyes changes back to a blue brief for a second. "p-p-p-lease."

"Mothra." he said in disbelief, when her eyes changes back into red, her lips formed into a grin. "Eh? Missing your weak looking wife?" she asked, and pierce her foreleg at his abdomen area, she laughed. When more blood spluttered around her face.

"This should be fun." she pushed him down, their hands trembled as they clash again. They both released, he screamed charging over, she used her wings blocking his attack with his hand. She used her wings pushing him away again when blue beam hits him that bounces right into his face, the kaiju roared in pain.

"Rodan do something!" Angurius yelled at his flying friend, Roda huffed in annoyance he flapped his wing flying over to Mothra as he throws her away. "That was fucking easy." he said raising both of his hands celebrating early, he shrugged his shoulders. "Rodan! Watch out!" Angurius screamed trying to warn him when they all saw a large boulder of rock that was flying towards them. "What the fu-"

"Rodan are you alright?" Angurius stepped in on time to break the rock into two. He shake his head trying to get out from the dizziness. "Alright? I nearly fucking died!" Rodan screamed.

"Says the one who took the rock for you! A thank you will be nice you asshole." Angurius shot back, stomping his feet at the ground angrily. Rodan sigh, "Fine, thank you Angurius." he moved his wings away. "But for now, aren't we forgetting something?" Rodan and the others turn their heads to Mothra with a menacing smile on her face.

"Heh" she smiled, showing with weak amusement. "Now, that's not fair." she pouted., tilting her head at the side. "Aren't we done here?" she gazed at King Ghidorah was looking at her back with a twisted grin. .

"Ah yes, of course. If you would say so to leave." King Ghidorah bowed his head. "Who says Im leaving?" she asked with a frown her eyes glowed red and more goo started to come out from her eyes. "I wanted his head on the wall." she pointed her claws at Godzilla who was confused why is she pointing her claws at him.

"Then his beak, and those horns." she glared at them all, and eyed at the pink eyed kaiju. "also her eyes, aren't they beautiful?" she chuckled, making the other side shiver in fear. She wanted a collection, a souvenir at her new place. "I love to hear them all beg for mercy."

"M-mom!" Minilla screamed escaping from Ghidorah's grasp. He run towards his mother. "Minilla stop!" Godzilla wants to run towards them. "Mom please, you need to stop this." he begged jumping at her, embracing her with a hug. She can't move, she felt her body froze for her child's words.

"Stop everything." he begged for more, his eyes were surrounded with tears. Burying his head at her soft white fur that was now covered with red blood. "Stay please." he sobbed and she pushed him away slowly not trying to hurt him

"You said you'll stay with me."

She stopped, swallowing the lump in her thoat the boy's goodness was slowly affecting her. She charged towards the small kaiju, her red eyes glows into red again. Everyone screamed. King Ghidorah wickedly grin to himself, she hold her claws up high now he will get it.

The small kaiju only smiled, spreading his arms like he was giving her a hug.

"Minilla!" Godzilla screamed his name, going over to his son risking his life.

Nothing happened, strange. He opened his eyes, The boy gasped, her claws was shaking like some unseen force was pulling it out. She shriek with pain when her hands were suddenly wrapped around him. Then let him go, the boy was shocked there was still part of her inside of it. The trembling claws of hers was her trying not to lose her sanity, she held back to kill the small kaiju. Instead, she pushes him slowly away from her again. Not trying to get him hurt, she turned away not saying a word for King Ghidorah who's mouth was agape open. The mother side was still inside of her, and she cannot escape from it. Instead of black tears coming out from her eyes, it was pure and watery as the small wound of hers begun to disappear.

"Let's leave." she whispered before flying away from them. King Ghidorah followed after mumbling some words that she should have killed the little brat.


	21. Chapter 20

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSIVE TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP.**

**Extinguish my eyes, I'll go on seeing you.**

**Seal my ears, I'll go on hearing you.**

**And without feet I can make my way to you,**

**without a mouth I can swear your name.**

**Break off my arms, I'll take hold of you**

**with my heart as with a hand.**

**Stop my heart, and my brain will start to beat.**

**And if you consume my brain with fire,**

**I'll feel you burn in every drop of my blood.**

**[ 20 ] **

**...**

_It had taken hard, she wakes up on a cold water on her forehead. She sighed, whats the point? She groaned in pain putting her head back at the water filled with her own tears. Mothra for a few minutes later she rose up back at the surface she went to her crafting table. Working some crystals that she cherished at the cave, she took one and begun to work with her claws. 'The egg will be born soon.' she eyed her belly and continued doing that she wanted. She hummed happily, imagining what would their child look like, first she pictured him/her. When it finally comes out from her brain she crafted it without a problem. Mothra dipped her head, her body trembled in fear as her mouth scrunches up. She was disturbed by his actions for her, it always, fight, fuck, repeat, fight, fuck and repeat. This painful confusion always follows her heart everywhere, why would it be like this? Can't he just love her?_

_"Oh no, I forgot about Destroyah's gift for her daughter." she gasped under her breath. She took the quartz small baby figure of Destroyah's daughter and took a fly to the other side of the island. She flapped her wings many times, she hummed when seeing her friend below clutching his baby protectively. "Sorry I'm late for your daughter's birthday." she lands at the ground, dusting her wings._

_Destroyah shakes his head, "No, No. Queen Mothra you are just in time for Akeldama's celebration." Destroyah thumbs up at her while his baby Akeldama cooed happily on his arms. "I may have something to give to her." she presented the quartz to the baby who claps her hands seeing the wonderful gift._

_"It's magnificent, I know my daughter will cherish it forever. I am thankful for your gift to her." Destroyah bowed again, grabbing the quartz giving to her. The baby giggled in happiness, her chest went warm seeing the baby's smile. Mothra knows she could see those smiles too when her little baby will be born soon and she cannot wait! "Ah!" she remembered something, now she could leave and go back to the cave she was always in and never come back because of the King's presence. "Could you hold her abit, I think I need to get something also. Mothra." Destroyah nuzzled his daughter before giving to her to have a bathroom break._

_"Aren't you the cutest kaiju? Akeldama?" she cooed the little kaiju who laughs back and claps her hands again. The baby kaiju was entertained very entertained. The happy vibe going around her makes her happy. "Awee," she laughed when the baby was looking at the quarts that looks like herself. It was a miracle when she didn't stuff the quartz into her mouth. "Mo-Mosu." the child raised her hands with a joyful croon._

_"Exactly, I'm Aunt Mosu." she smiled, with a sigh. Throwing the baby at the air as she makes a giggles that she was good. She caught the baby on her arms. "Again! Again!" _

_"Now, Now Akeldama. What did I told you about Aunt Mosu's baby? She's also tired." Destroyah came back, Mothra hands back Akeldama to Destroyah who pouts. "But, Aunt Mosu is strong too." Akeldama pouted even more making Mothra chuckled. _

_"Don't worry dear, once the egg has come out we could to that many times" she promised, patting her head. "Really? Yey!" she climbs down below and starts running to the other kaiju kids. _

_"So, how's with you with Godzilla? He still hate me for everything?" Destroyah glance at her , who startled for his questions. She flinched, but the pain on her eyes she always hid it. "Were fine, totally fine with everything." she crossed both of her claws._

_"Ah yes, thats always what people says when their love ones were still alive." Destroyah smiled at the sun. "I do missed my mate so much, she was everything to me and now my daughter is my world. Circe languised on Akeldama's birth, if you didn't gave me a chance to move on and stopped doing nasty things- I couldn't met my dear Circe and have my little Akeldama." Destroyah sobbed, wiping some small tears that just slipped out from his eyes. _

_"But its fine now, I just need my child to grow. Thank you Queen Mothra." Destroyah bowed, with out her he should be dead or alone at space. Mothra felt a pang on her chest, her heart feel emotionally pain. She swallowed the salive on her throat. "You are welcome, Destroyah. But for now, I must leave." she turn her back and flies back at the cave. Her lips trembled, why is the world so unfair? Not knowing she was already crying from above the skies. She felt fear when feeling being watched again.. She tried to take deep breaths to be able to breath properly and not wanting to stress herself for the baby. She breathed in relief, when no one was in the cave not even him. Its hard to trust someone nowadays. "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience.' she sighed deeply forcing herself to smile but soon disappeared when golden orbs staring at her little figure at the darkness. Her breath shaken, looking at her back seeing the King of the Monsters are here. That bastard._

_"You scared me." she said trying to calm herself. He revealed himself to her just like the beast revealed himself to Belle. _

_"Stop acting, Mothra." _

_She opened her mouth releasing another shaky breath. What did she do this time? "W-what did I do?"_

_A cold silence followed, leaving the Kaiju Queen speechless making her even more nervous his golden orbs staring at her blue ones. He was furious, she started to step backwards._

_"You know what you did."_

_He hissed coldly, she gulped not knowing what he meant. The low tone of his voice is so evident, the King moved towards her until he stood inches away at his scared Queen. "Destroyah." he growled, anger writhing within his chest. He lowered his face at his mate watching her eyes seeing fear just like the humans when they saw him. "I saw you with him today."_

_"So?" she shot back, but her voice is so low giving him a warning. "I just came to go with his daughter's celebration." she eyed him. Wanting to stood up by herself. In response, he stretched his body up towering her like he always would. His eyes staring at her as they make contact. She held back her tears, clenching both of her claws._

_"Go on, kill me. I don't care anymore. Our relationship wasn't even healthy. You always pushed me around making me fear you like how you always do to the human beings." she spat, she shakily gulp glaring at him coldly. _

_"Let me see how fucking monster you are,Gojira. she hissed, saying the first bad word she always listened to the other kaijus when they cursed and she won't say it again. She watched the claws grips on her neck in a a blink of her eyes, oh there is it. She smiled, atleast she could be with her baby not alone. Not worthless. _

_"I am just sorry for breaking your heart." _

_Her voice said softly, closing her eyes ready to meet her final faith. His grip loosened. He squeezes his eyes shut against the tears coming out spilling on her cheeks. He fall into his knees infront of her and buries his face as he burst into tears, shoulders shaking and he was weeping. The king was indeed weeping in sadness._

_She look down, cradling him as she run her claws at his head. Gently stroking them. "Gojira."_

_"Oh Mothra, I'm so sorry."_

_He wraps his arms around her, crying on her white fur. Inhaling the sweet scent of flowers that she always have been. _

_"I-I don't mean everything. I-Im so sorry you're suffering for so long because of me- being married to a loser." he sobbed, Mothra looked at him with pity. _

_"Goji, that's not."_

_He knows already, she's going to say that to him knowing her she always forgive them. "I-I've been a beast, not a loving mate. I-I always lost control myself and hurting you. I-I just can't-"_

_"It'll be okay, all we could do is our best and sometimes the best thing we could do is to start over." he rubs his puffy eyes as the quartz glowed into pink they watched them one by one like a light show. She winced in pain, as she stumbled over putting her hands at her belly._

_"Mothra!"_

_"the baby-ugh- the egg is coming out!"_

_Both of them flashed each other with an awkward smile and broke contact when she screamed in pain. What good memory indeed._


	22. Chapter 21

**Could've been one lonely night**

**Just like the others**

**But you lit up my life**

**This is what it's like to be lover**

**You and me**

**Need never be**

**Lonely again**

**[ 21 ]**

**...**

The Cryog gasped under his breath. Seeing his friend's body floating up at the air, eyes open wide like in a shock her eyes were pitch black and he could hear her breathing but her body seemed unconscious. He run towards her grabbing her form, he put his head at her chest trying to hear her heartbeat, but it was beating then why is she not awake yet?

"Sheena wake up!" he demand shaking her shoulders many times, trying to wake her up. But she didn't, he heard some rustling sound surrounding him as many cryogs soldiers came out pointing their lazer beam guns at him. "You did this? How could you?!" he growled, brushing her hair to her side.

"We are ordered, by the King. We want you to surrunder so that she'll be good."

He sighed, looking at Sheena's face he clutch her hand it was cold. He picks her up and surrender himself and never ever let someone touch his human friend while chains were putted on his wrist. "Prince Anubus, we insist you to let go the girl."

Anubis huffed in annoyance as he pull Sheena close to him, he glared them warningly to leave her alone at his arms. "Hmmm. My apologies Prince Anubus." The other cryog bowed as they all gathered up as light was shown above them disappearing. "Ah, Prince Anubus." Ciel greeted his cousin grinned seeing him alive and well.

"Who's the female human being?" Ciel looks at her with disgust seeing a human being here. "You're lover is waiting at the chamber looking for you." Ciel pushed him, his chain rattled when he walks down at the hallway and they released him from the chains.

"Tsk," when the door was closed, Anubus quickly puts her at the bed which she looks peaceful? No, she wasn't like the time when she was asleep at the mall. He put his humanoid hand on her eyes as he closed her eyes like she was sleeping. He puts his hand over hands as he squeezes it. "I'll find an antidote for this." he glared at the door.

"Rest well" he pressed his forehead to her and leave. As they say his 'lover' waiting at the Chamber. The female cryog sitting down at the chair tapping her fingers not patiently, she was angry seeing him running away to earth to tell the humans their plan and now he was bringing a female human here? He doesn't even know the female cryog was part of the plan. She planned everything to turn him down.

"You shouldn't be running away like that again." she stands up, greeting him with a fake sad smile on her lips as she embraced him. Anubus tried himself not to gag for her actions, he didn't even agree with their marriage. He just wanna go and have adventure not with her, Princess Dala. He do admit even with the human girl he just met, he liked her spirit the way she was good at fighting not those some tea parties and gossips he always saw on Dala. He gently pushed her trying not to hurt her feelings.

"I should be, my Uncle shouldn't destory this planet! It was filled with life forms and its interesting!" he swear raising his tentacles trying to explain how earth was filled with good things. Dala tried not to roll her eyes from the bastard's explaination. "If our king finds out about this-"

"He won't find out." he cupped her hands together. Her eyes widen infact felt a skip of beat inside of her and pulled away quickly then cleared her throat. "I would leave now." he turned around going back to his room leaving Dala who had an evil smile on her face. "You heard it all my Emperor."

"Good. Good, we must execute him before theres any chance." he looked at his back seeing the a human male all tied up, his scream were muffled. It was Sheena's father. They already captured him, when they were away. It was funny seeing the admiral all tied up here, with those weird chains that was unbreakable. "Heh, human beings are weird life forms."

"Take him to the lab, we are still not finished observing them." he said with an odd accent that he learned from how they communicate. "Our Lord Ghidorah will be here soon." He looked at the human who was glaring at them deadly.

"Dala" the emperor called the princess who bowed deeply. "Yes sire?"

"I want you to get some blood at the female human guest that the Prince just bought over, since we already have his and now I wanted to know if I could create something with it." he gets something, revealing a small object that clearly looks like a syringe but its more scarier looking.

The Admiral, screamed on his gag when the emperor heard his daughter's name. He tried to wiggle but earn an electricution by the guards. Sweat trickling down on his forehead as he tried to breath on the gag.

"I will do my best." and she left clutching the syringe tightly on her tentacles going to the Prince's room. "Now, Now. We dont want to ruin our little fun are we, Admiral?


	23. Chapter 22

**I never thought that I'd find myself**

**Lying in your arms**

**And I want to pretend that it's not true**

**Oh baby, that you're gone**

**Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning**

**And I'm not moving on**

**[ 22 ]**

**...**

Minilla, felt angry. He was! When a claw lands on his shoulder seeing Godzilla his father, he pushed him away. Tears rolling out from his sapphire eyes. A growl suddenly erupt in him, as he roared angrily.

"This. This all your fault!" he screamed glaring at his golden orbs with hatred and unsatisfied for his actions. "If you just waited for her to come back-we wouldn't be drag in this mess!" he yelled, as Godzilla's faces down in defeat.

"I just want the best for you-" Godzilla quickly shuts up when he didn't mean to say those words to him. The small kaiju, muttered some word angrily on his mouth. "Best for me? For what Dad? Making me cry? Calling me worthless? Because what? You love Komodithrax and Junior? Have you forgotten about us? Mom and me? Did you know how I suffered with Gabara's beatings?! You didn't even know anything!" hot tears spilled even more as his vision gets blurry because of it.

"I-I"

"How even many times did you even made her cry? Did you think I didn't went to the stupid cave that you told us not to go? That falls was her tears! She was suffering for what you've did- I know about whisper," he paused letting out a dry laugh. "I see you how you look at Komodithrax's sister."

Godzilla gulped, the way Minilla said those words to him makes him shameful for what he has done. "Don't lie to me, I have seen another female kaijus around you." Minilla's face darkened, remembering everything from the past. "Disgusting." he hissed turning away from him.

His father couldn't speak for his words, because every word that came out from his mouth was true. Scandalous, clearly stupidity did fuck him up. "Hope you realize one day, that Me and Mom are your legacies." he spat.

"Your brother despises you." Godzilla mumbled which Minilla heard it directly and stops. "You can have his dead body." he continued to walk away, he was furious and not turning back again. "I'm bringing my Mother back, you don't need to help."

Rodan blinked twice, as they all stood there watching him disappearing from the trees. "Wow, he did get your sarcasm at you." Rodan scratched his maw, Angurius sighed deeply. Over the fact, that Minilla is one hundred percent done with Godzilla's bullshit all the time. "Talk to him, Your son needs you." Angurius kicks Godzilla right at his leg as he fell down at the ground. "and that's for what you fucking did to Minilla, you little bitch." Angurius sneered, Godzilla groaned in pain. He totally deserve that.

"But, what about me?" Gojirin pointed herself, Rodan rolled his eyes. Classic bitches always want attention to get what they want. "Sorry, you were talking? We don't need you here." Rodan waved his wing like go-away-bitch wave. Gojirin scoffed by his actions. "Look, I'm looking a mate-"

"Then find one! Isn't that easy?" Rodan rolled his eyes again making Gojirin stomped her foot in a hurry. "I did! It was your friend over there." she said in googly eyes. Rodan try not himself to scream with this pink eyed kaiju, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know every fucking female kaiju wants to mate the king of the monsters-" Rodan stopped his words when her eyes lit up like a bulb. "Then I could be his Queen then!"

_'Just let me go back to my mate now! I hated this kind of drama! Why?! What the fuck did I just do? I only ate some fishes that she caught and she told me not to-oh dearly fuck.' _he snapped back to his senses, Rodan sighed deeply. Putting his claws like it was in a prayer mode and take a huge deep breath.

"There is already a Queen." Rodan glares at her, as he chuckle. He heard the female kaiju's happy expression turned into jealousy and rage. "You don't need mate our King if there is already a Queen. Do not even fucking kill her or we will be the one who'll end your life even one piece of her fur." He growled, eyeing the female kaiju who was still raging who was the Queen of the monsters.

Rodan, really preferred the real Queen of the monsters, even theyre family problems are getting fucked up. Mothra helped everyone up and now he was glad Godzilla actually chose her. But, now knowing the truth his bestfriend needed a smack right on the face or his balls.

"I only suggest you to stay the away." then he flew away leaving Gojirin. _'That moth bitch, think she could get my king just like that? Well then, I'll kill their child so that he could be with me.' _she gritted her teeth, and a sinister chuckle escape from her mouth. _'If I'll end their child's life and cover my tracks and passed it to the King Ghidorah who will they thought thay he killed their child will make them separated and I'll have my beloved Godzilla!' _she squealed on her mind like she was in a fairy tail.

...

Mothra watched the sunset, where she and Godzilla used to hang out when they were kids and the time where she was washed away from the island. She sat herself infront of the cave, while King Ghidorah was away. She let out a shaky breath, when black goo tears floods out from her eyes it was tearing her flesh apart, she could even hear it hissing. Red and orange faint light greeted on the Queen as she keep watching them with the calm waves at the front. She just wanted to be alone today, and gladly Ghidorah respected her wishes.

_Where else am I gonna get a view like this?" she spoke softly looking at the nice breathtaking view even it was night time._

She look down as she felt a small pain on her abdomen part, she put her claw down seeing blood at her lower part. Wait, why is she even bleeding? She groaned in pain. Unless, she gasped under her breath her red eyes looks down. She put her claws on her abdomen part. Oh god, she felt two heartbeats inside and they are coming out now. The next guardians on the earth will be born soon, the next larvaes.

She hold her breath, she gave birth to Minilla and she could do it again. Her motherly instinct kicked in and promised not to give the babies to Ghidorah. She limply went to the cave, she needs to give birth while Ghidorah was away or otherwise what will they do to the egg? She muffled her scream closing her eyes and felt the pain.

If he was here, she could hold his hand tightly. Pure tears comes out from her eyes. She'll be alright, soon.


	24. Chapter 23

**I still don't understand love,**

**so I cannot get any closer.**

**But why does my foolish heart**

**keep pounding?**

**I'm haunted by you again and again,**

**I just can't get away.**

**This hopeless love**

**hurts my heart so much.**

**Going from day to night,**

**you're all I think about.**

**Being so pitiful and silly,**

**what should I do?**

**[ 23 ]**

**...**

"Come on push it!"

She screeched, closing her eyes. She wheezes. Mothra felt cold sweat trickling down on her fur as she grip the rock tightly, she felt the egg slowly comes out as she gripped even more harder creating a crack on the rock. Her breath became shaky, the power that King Ghidorah gave to her wasn't enough. "Fucking bullshit." she cursed angrily.

"Mothra?" someone called. "Is that you?" she gasped seeing three heads at the shadows as she swallowed the lump on her throat. "Shit. Shit. Shit." she felt tears rolling out from her eyes, she moved her body away trying to hide it from a rock. "Mothra? Hhheeelllooo?"

"I thought he won't be here." she whispered angrily, putting her claw at her abdomen. "It's me Emperor Ghidorah! King Ghidorah's little brother? I-I just got back from vacation and well, I have a vision about the shobijin to come in this island!" Emperor Ghidorah squeak when he saw her changed appearance, he backed away seeing her deadly red eyes instead of blue.

"My god, what happened to you?!" Emperor Ghidorah was about to scream but Mothra puts her claws on his three heads. "M-my brother did this." the middle spoke with teary eyed seeing the Queen in a state like this. "I-I'll be helping you, you can count on us three!" the third head spoke happily as Emperor Ghidorah starts to help her up by laying her back down at the ground.

"Come on Mothra you could do it!" he said, "I-I can't." she whispered. "Hold my wing-CHEESES!" the middle head screamed when Mothra holds their left wing tightly. She screamed in pain, even more tears coming out from her eyes not those black goo that Minilla saw but pure tears she always have. Her legs were shaking, more sweat and suffering gathered around her. "Godzilla, help me" she whispered, her blue eyes were back as she felt her heartbeat slowly going down.

She screamed in pain, Emperor Ghidorah gathered her tears that was coming out from her eyes that could be save later. The half of the egg was coming out, she coughed looking down and felt blood running out from her mouth. "Ghideon-hurry-it hurts!" she screamed, she breathed heavily as the last power she had. She pushed, finally the egg comes out. Ghideon sighed in relief.

"No. No. No! Mothra!" Ghideon taps her many times, but didn't responded to him. "Goji." she whispered. Ghideon takes her tears and flows it around her. It could heal her wounds but not the part of her body that was missing. Her eyes blink few times, it went red. She growled, looking at him she scooted away. "You need to go, Ghideon. Now! Take the egg far from this place." she coughed looking down at the egg.

"My sweet little darlings." she put one wing around it, and nuzzle it with her head. "You are the next who will protect earth and kill me if you need to." she felt one last pure tears on her eyes and it turned back into goo. "Or your brother will do it for the sake of earth."

"Mothra, you can't die." Ghideon said with a small gasp in their mouth. "I can't control it, its slowly taking my sanity. I could feel it Ghideon. I'm turning into a real monster soon." she looks away sadly. "Take them far away from this place, please." Emperor Ghidorah/Gideon nods respectfully. He grabbed the egg and flew away just like her wishes. "Take care, Leo and Lea." she smiled sadly.

She turned around, putting her claw near her head and sat back down at the cliff waiting King Ghidorah to appear. "Rain drop?" she look at her claw seeing a wer substance on her. "Why would it be raining?" she asked, it was the times that she always enjoyed the most. She felt happy when the clouds turning gray and the atmosphere is cold and dark. She always found comfort.

_She could remember it all, the way his footsteps coming to her direction. It was the time where they were kids, happy as always she was staying beside with him. Her hands were in the air and her eyes closed, Godzilla tilted his head at the sky in confusion. "What are you looking at?" _

_She hummed, not wanting to say anything. Before she moved her head down to the side facing the fellow kaiju who secretly gulped. She watched as he realized that she was looking at him. He moved his face to the side too, closely to hers. She tilted her head to the side a bit, examining his features. Reaching up in her larvae form as he sat down letting her do what she want. His eyes widen slightly, she pulled her claw away not wanting to it again. _

_"Most of them should be running away from this," she spoke up looking at Godzilla. "Every Kaiju thinks I'm weird even Kong say so." _

_He felt a pang of pain on his chest, Godzilla doesn't know why at the first place. After hearing those words that came out from her mouth. He reached for her head and pat it softly, making Mothra gasped. "No, you'll never be weird. I'm also weird." he paused letting a small laugh._

_"Mothra, let's be weirdos together." _

_Her face broke into a broad smile, feeling a warm feeling dancing around her chest. Moving her claws and cupped it on his face again. "I don't mind you doing them to me, it always felt I'm not alone." he let out a sigh then an adorable laugh. She felt her heart dropped slightly, and felt her face a bit hot. Not knowing why, but it was a good feeling and she loved it._

_"I don't also mind. I like doing it." she answered staying the same. Eyes closed and humming happily, "You wouldn't mind if I do this a little bit longer, do you?" _

_He nod with a small hum, and let his head pressed into hers creating a peaceful and new connection between the two. She giggled slightly when his nose touch to hers, she could feel water trickling down on his nose. She lean forward not close to his lips, as she enjoyed the moment so much. It feels like a fairy tail to hers._

She look down, speechless for the memory she just remembered a while ago. She shake her head few times, and wrapped her wings around herself. "Why?" she sniffled sadly, as the wind becomes stronger.

She stiffened when, it stopped raining? What? How in the world did the rain stopped when she could see it was still raining infront of her? Her breath shaken, it couldn't be. She swallow the lump on her throat as she look up, she gasp the colors on her eyes twitched back to her sapphire color. "Y-you."

Their noses and lips were nearly touching, he was looking down and while she do it in opposite. Both of their eyes met, she froze. If she would move, there will be huge consequence. It was all too cliche, she wanted to choke herself. He stared down at her like he would at the old times when they were young and the time he would always love her. Oh god, what the hell is happening?!


	25. Chapter 24

**The day when my pain fades away,**

**will that day ever come?**

**Being so pitiful and silly,**

**What can I do after all?**

**The moonlight is so beautiful,**

**I just can't get away.**

**Let me lie down by your side for a moment.**

**A moment, just a moment.**

**I won't say I'm inlove**

**[ 24 ]**

**...**

_I was with him since we were kids, I was always been happy when I met him. When I was on the island, I dont even got someone to play with. Its quite lonely in there. I was a Goddess, it was my duty to protect my people and the planet. My mother died protecting me, I dont know what creature killed her, My mother was a brave Goddess just like me, I remember she got those wonderful violet eyes. She had a friend name Ghideon, the small three headed monster who was also kind. Ghideon also takes care of me when I was a kid, since my twin brother disappeared and never came back. But, when Ghideon's away to fight some monsters as always I ended up alone with my people who worshipped me._

_But then, a storm came up in the next day and the next thing I knew. I was washed far away from home, then I met someone who's lonely as me. Godzilla, sure human being were afraid of him. __He's not all bad, He has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff. Fact is he's not like anyone I've ever known. _

_We became friends after the next day when I spent time with him at the island. Atleast, I'm not alone now. We spent our day playing like little children like human beings on the green grass. Playing around the field. Even I was still on my larvae form, I manage to tag him it was fun for sure. Its always fun._

_Few years, I was still on my larvae form and it seemed that I was a late bloomer and its quite not good. Well, when we found the monster island, he became so popular. And as a Goddess I don't need to deal something like this even my reputation was low, my being is more higher than them. Some other kid kaijus thinks I'm weird, because I'm a late bloomer and they are been kicking up. But, I don't mind, its me and loving myself and being myself is more better than pretending, since he always hang out with his new friends and I admit that I want to go back to the island to continue my duty as a Goddess-a Queen._

_I don't need a King, If Elizabeth the first can rule without a King then I can. I thought confidently, I only known the Queen Elizabeth the first when Ghideon used to tell stories about the places he visited and helped. At that time, I straightened myself. Even the sadness was with me at all time, he doesnt need me anymore. Why would I even bother? _

_The stupid buffon I was, I want to see him again but no talking just wanna see my friend before I'll go. So I crawled out to find him, and the only part of the island where he always was where the 'cool'-I mean stupid idiotic kaiju guys go. The east side, not far from here. Since, Ghideon will arrived at the island for a few days or maybe this night. When I arrived, I used my small claws to take a small peak at the leaves seeing him there hanging out with Kong and Rodan. Those two goons, I don't know what he saw on those two, Kong always bully Angurius not to mention that monkey really is annoying when he always being mean._

_"Finally, the King of the monsters is here!" Kong said, looking at Godzilla who had a smug smile on his face. I scoffed, that shouldn't be happening. "Buddy were proud of you, you got Manda to be your mate-"_

_"I told you, she hasn't answered me yet." Godzilla hushed Rodan, looking around. "But, have you seen Mothra?" he asked trying to find her. But, Manda came. She went to Godzilla probably talking ,but he said that Manda didn't say yes yet to him. _

_"What are you doing?" I heard from behind seeing Angurius. I hushed him tapping my claws on his feet since he was more bigger than me. Thats a boomer. "Shh!" she hushed him. "I was looking for you." Manda smiled, Godzilla's lips twitch upwards. "And here I am babe."_

_What the?_

_Did he just call her babe?_

_I blinked a few times, trying to think if I am just seeing things or hearing these. But, no. I wasn't and He said earlier she didn't say yes yet. Godzilla and Manda were infront of me. Gazing each other's eyes, smiling at one another._

_Like they were only the fwacking kaijus in the world. I apologize I couldn't really know pronounce those words correctly. And I knew better than watching this. I turned away, not able to handle the weird painful feeling in my chest. It made my stomach dropped witnessing after that. _

_What is... Wrong with me?_

_I should be happy for him. Out of all things I should be changing right now. I should being happy seeing Goji happy._

_But no, it felt opposite._

_It was hurting, so much._

_Then I felt something nudge my side, "say something, you've been staring at them like at 3 minutes." it was Angurius. _

_She take a huge nice breaths. "I was?" she said in surprise tone._

_"and I think someone's jelly." Angurius teased. I rolled my eyes looking away._

_"I am not jealous." _

_"I didn't say it was you." _

_I turned around to see him with an amusement eyes and a playful grin spread around Angurius's face. I look away with a small huff escape on my mouth._

_"I could wipe those grin on your face, If I had too." I said in annoyed tone. _

_He feigned hurt, and let out an awwwe sound. "Ouch, baby mothra is hurt." he cooed. _

_I took nice deep breath as I felt my face redden in embarrassment, I didn't even know why I was acting like this. A Queen should be able to control herself at all times. _

_This is too childish, too ridiculous if I can add on. "I need to go now." _

_Angurius quickly notices directly my discomfort. "You okay, Mothra?"_

_"I-I'm fine." even I remembered what happened few days ago at the rain incident, where I cupped his face and felt connection._

_I really need to get out of here. "Where are you going?" _

_Anywhere_

_Anywhere but back to my lovely island._

_I didn't answer his question, but Angurius done something. He really didn't mean to do it at all._

_"Mothra wait!" he shouted, and that time. I knew Godzilla heard that. I couldn't stop the visual image peaking again and again over in my head as I tried to escape on this place. Maybe not even coming back, it's just hurt. _

_I only felt something slipping on my cheek. _

_"Mothra!"_

_And there he was, the King of the monsters himself trying to find me, the silly me who was seemed in pain right now. I got on the ocean sped my way back home at the island._

_"Mothra where are you?!" he asked still finding me. _

_I don't know I was doing when I got in the island. I felt numb-my chest felt numb even my body. I went straightly at the temple and no one is there which it was good. Maybe the fairies told my worshippers off to just leave me alone for a moment. Just in time Ghideon came in for a moment. _

_"Hello." my voice was quite dry and filled with sadness, which Ghideon notices it directly. _

_Ghideon shifted to concern. "What happened?" he asked over me. "Is this about Godzilla?" he asked, and I felt my throat dry and weakly nod. Ghideon was worried about me, by seeing myself like this. My mouth were quivering, Ghideon's eyes widen. "are you crying?" he whispered._

_"No." I dont wanna admit it. "I am not." _

_Ghideon tried to comfort me, even he was restraining himself up because I looked like I would faint. "Come on Kid, don't be sad. You want me to beat the shit outta him?" _

_I weakly shake my head, he understood. He wrapped his wing on me, I smiled a little and let Ghideon comforted me. I felt a bit good. "You are ready." his eyes glows looking at me, and I nod going to a nearby wall and sprayed myself with the webbing forming a cocoon. _

_..._

_I don't know how many days went by, maybe few weeks or a month perhaps? I smiled for myself wiggling my way out from the cocoon. I hear the fairies singing my song. I churred, as my people bowed even the twins. I bowed back, as I flap my wings up high they won't mind. I could actually need to stretch my wings first._

_It felt good, i saw Ghideon waiting at the shore. They look happy to see me. Now, I am quite grown. I land beside him as he bowed respectfully._

_"Its about damn time." the middle head smirked making me giggle like a child. "How long was I out?" I asked, the left head looks at me._

_"Two weeks, we really thought you are not gonna come out." _

_"Yeah, we saved the earth while you were gone." the right head shrug his wing. "Were glad you were back, Mothra." they all said in unison._

_"Thank you, Ghideon." I spoke softly. Making Ghideon chuckle with a happy grin on their faces. _

_"Now, come with me." he looked at me, I looked back with confusion. Where are we going? I just came out from my cocoon. Alright, that grin means something they are up to something and I know its up to no good._

_And she followed Emperor Ghideon, even she just come out. She was still being an idiot, a hopless romantic idiot that should be flying away from her guardian and went to hawaii or have a good vacation like in Mars? That could work out. But sadly, her memory was a bit fuzzy and couldn't remember what happened before unless somebody's gonna tell her and make it remember. _

_Today was the day, that you need to be a grown ass woman and tell your feelings. Ghideon thought glancing at her who was enjoying her wings. Today was that day they need to do it._

_"What are we doing at the monster island-." I gasped and choked at the air. And I cough few times, as I tried to breath properly. "Why are we on this horrible island?!" I screamed at him, who was begin to laugh._

_"I'm just here to congratulate about Rodan's new Mate." Ghideon grinned even more, and I scoffed. I knew those grin couldn't be trusted again. "Relax, after I congratulate them both we'll leave and never come back unless you want to go-"_

_"I-I would never come back into this dreadful place!" I hissed, grabbing his wing and landed at the white sand. I cringed, not wanting to remember anything from this place. I stood close by to them, entering a field where everyone was busy chit chatting._

_I was shaking, even I felt cold sweat on my forehead. But, I was good at hiding it. I was terribly frightened and nervous at the same time, if I'm a human I could bite my nails off. But, no. I need to act like a Goddess and a real Queen. I stood confidently, not wanting to gag._

_He wasn't here, good. Good. I could fly now and zap everyone to escape, oh no. Everyone is looking at me! I was bothered by their staring, but luck came in as they went back what they were doing. Phew! Come on, we'll be done here. Hrk- I feel I'm going to throw up._

_"I'm nervous." she spoke to Ghideon, who shrug their wings. "We all are." they smirked. Finally, both of them congratulated the newly couple. She was tapping her sharp raptorial hands even making a 'x' pose with her hand. "Thanks, we really appreciated it." Rodan replied._

_"Sadly, the best man couldn't come-oh, there he is!" Rodan peeked behind us, as he waved his wing. I felt that I couldn't breath, I looked at Ghideon who still had the stupid smirk on his face._

_"Why don't you say Hi to him? kiddo." _

_What in the world? "No!" I whispered._

_"You're being a baby, come on its just a greeting." _

_"Why don't you just do it?" I glared at him with warning making the three heads laugh playfully. "Come on, buttercup. It's a party, you think I'm gonna let you do nothing? Come on kiddo." _

_I gritted my mouth, "Ghideon, I swear-"_

_"Ghideon, its good to see you." A familiar voice greeted, I put my raptorial hands on my face. Covering it as I tried to scoot away from him. I don't want to see his face, I should be getting out of here._

_"Godzilla, likewise." Ghideon grinned, and turned to Mothra. "I would like you too meet, someone."_

_"Sure, I am glad to meet this kaiju you always talk about off, Sir." he said politely, I pursed my lips together avoiding eye contact. I slowly make my escape, still covering my face gladly no one noticed. "Anyway, how was Manda?"_

_It was badluck, when Manda came in with pitch cheery scream and embrace Godzilla with a hug. "Well. Maybe next week we could be real mates." he cooed at her._

_Mothra stopped walking and felt something inside of her, she closed her eyes trying to bare the pain inside of her chest. She spread her wings, now she could go now- she doesn't give any care to them all. Despite, everything. She felt pain, in her heart. Her heart was pounding madly, she was about to leave and was about to jump on the air._

_"Mothra come here, kiddo." Ghideon tilt his head to Mothra with a press smile._

_"Mothra?" Rodan turned his head._

_"Mothra?" Godzilla looked at him with confusion as all kaijus eye's landed on the winged creature who slowly putting the wings down revealing her. The Guardian of peace, who was closing her eyes when everyone was looking and when she puts her lovely wings down, the flowers at the ground was carried away like she had a dramatic entrance and she looked at them to him._

_She swore to herself, she felt her face hot from the staring. Both of their hearts skipped a beat seeing each other again. She swallowed the lump on her throat, as the flowers keep dancing around her. Truth to be told, she was the only kaiju who looked beautiful. "Uhh." _

_And the nervousness was backing up and kicking her again, everyone stared in awe. She was too magnificent, to be out from fhis island. She was thicc. She stiffened, they were both staring each others eyes, until they broke contact. Before, he could say anything she shot herself at the air with full speed and flies away, leaving the King to be broken._

_"Holy shit, she's hot." Rodan blurted out, making his mate slap his head making him yelp._


	26. Chapter 25

**Hurt by the flames that burn higher and higher**

**Clutching a broken crown of fire**

**All alone in the final scene, the**

**One and only candle queen,**

**What a pity, that candle queen**

**[ 25 ]**

**...**

He hold her hand dearly, she looked like a lifeless person which she was. Prince Anubus's hands were shaking. He looked down, his hands were shaking when he made contact on her cold fingers. Even they just met few days ago, she was a good friend to him. Not treating him like a sort of good companion, he slowly let go her hand. He need to go to the lab to find the antidote.

"I'll be back." he whispered, started to run to the destination he needed to go. Not able to see Dala at the corner waiting for him to leave. Dala made sure of it, she went into the room.

She gasped, surprised seeing a real human that she have seen close. She pulled out the syringe and plunged it on her arm, she waited the blood to come out. She watched the red liquid coming out from the human's vein, after that she pulled out.

"I was amazed." she said to herself, seeing the King outside the door. She put the syringe on his hands where her blood was. The King grinned and marched their way to the lab, they filled the small capsule with her own first then the Prince's cell as they watched it form something, like a human being but more dangerous even spikes were coming out from its back and a tail. It stood at the water with eyes closed and legs crossed. Ciel smiled. "Beautiful."

"Aren't you too happy Admiral?" the King showed his creation, he stopped struggling seeing the unknown creature on his eyes. His eyes were wide open. "You are going to be a grandfather soon!" he tap the capsule. "It was working, your daughter's blood and my nephew's blood combined together and also a special serum to make it more stronger than any human being." that was no human. He was creating a monster, a monster that could help their Lord Ghidorah to destroy the earth and the other weak kaijus.

Admiral Ozaki, noticed the monster they made got her eyes. By looking of it, he wanted to faint for creating something that wasn't human, he flinched. Half of its face got her features and the side of his face were covered with dark red scales. Why would they do this? He look away sadly, not able to get out from this kind of technology, he wished that his daughter was safe along with her mother. But no, she was here. Unconscious and been poisoned by them. These alien bastards will pay everything, he growled in frustration. His eyes glance at the side seeing Prince Anubus secretly watching them with an antidone on his hand.

He tried himself to caught his attention, by moving his legs. But, it didn't. This time he tried harder and it caught his attention, he knows the Prince was surprised seeing him here all tied up. The prince nod, going away to bring her back.

He was running like a man in a marathon, he punch the code on his room to make sure no one could disturb them both. Anubus directly poured a yellow sticky substance on her mouth, her body glows a little bit. Her eyes fluttered open, she slowly sat at the bed and rubbed the back of her head.

"thank goodness." he said worriedly sitting beside her.

"Did something happened? I felt like I was smashed to a wall three times." she groaned. The prince hugged his good companion, at first she was surprised but then accept it at the end.

"You really do miss me? princess." she smirked. A friendly smile creep on his mouth and nod many times. "Your father was taken in the ship, seemed my Uncle was planning something that its up to no good again." he said, putting his arms on his chin.

"My father? Dad?! We need to get him out of here!" she said, gasping and couldn't accept that her father, her own father be here. "I have a plan, but you must follow me. Do you trust me?" he asked at her.

She nods, "and my name is Anubus."

"You mean Anus-"

"Stop that!"

...

"You do believe whats reincarnation, Admiral?" Ciel questioned randomly. He only nods in response, reincarnation was one of his belief that one creature could be reborn again as a human,animal or plant.

"That's right, when you were reborn you shouldn't be having a memory about what happened to your previous life. Sadly, I remember anything because I know I wasn't a human being."

"Dear god," Admiral Ozaki backed away, as if he saw something behind from Ciel. A three headed dragon, a shadow. Could that mean, he was one of King Ghidorah's ancestors and reborn as a cryog? He flinched, as the alien stood infront of him. Those red eyes-he already seen that before when he was a kid, running away from him.

"I still remember you." he grinned showing his sharp teeth. He felt fear rushing inside of him then what's the point of being here then? Ciel pulled the gag off at his mouth. "and that little daughter of yours was something, and I can say it was fate bringing her here with the Prince." Ciel said in a mocking tone, poking his nose.

"She was something special before." Ciel remembered, those glowing blue eyes and orange colors on her body with large wings. "A plant?"

"Heavens no, she was the past Incarnation of the Guardian of Peace."

Wait, it cannot be!

"Don't be a fool alien."

"I'm not joking Admiral Ozaki, this is my second chance that I could finish something that I didn't finished when I was in my past form." Ciel closed his eyes remembering it all from the past.

_He thought he could make the living being on the earth bow on their knees, no he was wrong. King Ghidorah was wrong, then there are the defenders of the earth, that stupid looking Moth who was doing everything just to save her precious humanity. That glowing sky blue eyed kaiju, with small claws but was able to defend it with the help of Godzilla's ancestors._

_He thought he wasn't going to fail like every other kaijus who tried to invade this planet, he nearly won thrice but the Moth's bastard challenged him into a fight, he didn't won sadly. But, before his last breath he was able to rip the moth's wings off and blast the two at the cliff. He only remembered laughing before his life was taken away. He remembered, when those two were hanging down at the cliff, he could hear their roar and sad scream. Because, it happened to fast._

_He blast the two causing them both Burning Godzilla and wingless Mothra hanging down, she held her claw to him as he tried himself not to let go using his other hand supporting them-no, it wasn't. Below her was a pile of spikes, if she falls down she'll be dead. Both of them, held their hands tightly._

_"Don't worry, I'll find another way." he said looking for them both opportunity to leave, he need to think fast. He tried to use his strength but it started to crack. _

_She look away sadly, started to soften her grip. He directly notices it as he gasped under his breath. "Let me go." she said softly._

_He stared at her sky blue eyes, his red-orange iris started to tear up. He gripped even harder as he tried again to pull her up, "No." he don't want to lose her again. "Please, Godzilla." she begged and faced him with her best smile that he always saw when she's happy with him. That smile, he always cherished forever. "Please no." he cried._

_"Its okay." she assured, he sobbed in sadness and felt his throat tighten. He doesn't want to let go, no, he will never let her go. "please."_

_"I love you." she smiled, making her claw slip away he tried to grab her again but it was too late. "Mothra!" he screamed her name._

_She falls down on her death, her body was pierced on the spike and the glow on her eyes slowly disappear leaving her lifeless. He screamed in agony. Not wanting to live in this dreadful planet, he lets go also falling down on his death. _

_His hands were shaking, he cough with blood and moved his hands to hers and embrace the darkness. _

_Atleast. He wasn't alone, he was there with her._

_Together._

_The cloud begin to glow, and cried in sadness. The former King and Queen lay down dead. Another saga has ended and a new one will be born soon. _

_Long live the King and Queen._


	27. Chapter 26

**What makes you appear before my eyes**

**What always makes you keep appearing**

**if I lie down and closed my eyes**

**why does your face keeps appearing in my mind**

**It doesn't seem like a big deal then**

**to calm down my heart**

**you are not a passing feeling**

**that much is clear, its love**

**must be love**

**[ 26 ]**

**...**

_Alright, it was too awkward to see him like that. It was! I should have acted like a Queen and handle it too good. Now, I went back to my island where I skedaddle and lay myself at the ground. I put my wings on my mouth, muffling my own frustrating scream that I want to let it out when I saw him fully grown up. Wait a second? Why am I so sweaty? Oh no, my eyes widen as I slap my head two times. Geez, Mothra control yourself! You look like you are going to faint at any moment you will see him! _

_I take a nice deep breath and smile, letting myself facing at the wall like an idiot would. Love is for children, it always was! I groaned and churred in despair. Who am I kidding? They'll be together next week. Who knows? They'll have weird looking kids that is so terrifying-or worse ugly. Atleast, I know my own kids would look like. A cute little worm that will transform into also a cute moth kaiju. A divine one, since I could produce asexually! I don't need a mate. Ha! I know somewhere at the future I'm fighting some ruthless evil kaiju. So now, I need to be avoid those kind of things._

_I'll never do something that kind of feelings again._

_I took a short nap after that._

_I woke up again, where the shobijins told me that two creatures called the MUTO's arrived at San Francisco and humanity needs my help. Atleast, I could kick something. Its my first battle! I cannot wait for this! Spreading my wings, I flew into the air with the cold air brushing over my fur. Time to patrol, my antennas were twitching twice and fly to the place called San Francisco._

_When I got there, the place was so colorful. Humans really did a good job for the architectural stuff. I scanned the place, my head keep looking left and right to spot a MUTO on sight and a wind nearly knocked me off at the ground, I used my wings to protect my self for that strong wind that nearly knock me out. I ready myself, I"m sure they'll come out any time now._

_i saw two figures from the smog, it was bigger than me. What did I bring myself into? This is good! For a start to kick some butts. "Who is she honey?" a female voice ask, the one who doesn't have a wings looks at me._

_"I don't know." the Hokmuto glanced at my figure. "Uhm, Hi." I waved my raptorial forelegs at them. "She looks threatening." I heard the Hokmuto say to the Femmuto, who backed away wrapping one arm on her pregnant belly. _

_"I just wanna say, if you dont leave this place! I-uhh will destroy you." y-yeah, that's right! "Please, we don't want to fight. My mate need to hatch some eggs." the Hokmuto plead pointing at her pregnant belly._

_"Another kaiju wants to kill us both, he wants to destroy us. Please, help us!" Femmuto begged, I gulped, raising my claws up. Alright, I don't know why. But, I had a funny feeling that I should help them? I mean she's pregnant-and needed to hatch some eggs. What would I do? You got this, you always got this. "You could come with me, if you promise not to cause another ruckus to the human beings. I know an island where no one could disturb you and your children." I offered the best smile to calm them down. _

_Both of the MUTOs stared at each other, and nod together. I smiled in relief, if not. I wouldn't had a choice to kill them both. Pregnant or not, if one of them steps out from the line. "Honey isn't that great? He couldn't find us anymore." the Hokmuto turned his head to me and bowed his head in a respectful way. "We are really both thankful." _

_I felt a small tap on my head. Putting my raptorial forelegs on my heart was and felt a bit pain inside. "Bitterness." I said to myself watching the two who was busy cuddling. _

_They all gasped, and the Hokmuto ready his fighting stance when we heard a hum, a sort of vibration on the ground. Hold on, is that?!_

_Wait..._

_No..._

_Dorsal fins peeking out from the water, it emerges from the lake. He's here. Oh no, w-what is he doing here?! I felt my throat tighten again, he scanned the place first. The Hokmuto chittered angrily raising his wings up, the two MUTOs backed away slowly, where he stomped his foot at the street. Then when our eyes met, he looked at me some emotions that I couldn't read. _

_Every step he take, there was a vibration I don't know how many times did we stare our eyes only locked each other. I blinked stopping from my thoughts as I look away avoiding an eye contact. Why is my heart pounding? Why do I act like this childish act again?! Stop it! Stop it!_

_Why does he got me so helpless?! Its too cheesy-.I cannot handle this things!_

_Look at those musc-stop it. Control yourself, I straightened myself rolling my eyes over. My mind was screaming to leave from this place and never come back, if only I could. Shrugging my shoulders._

_"That's him! Thats the creature tried to kill us both!" the Femmuto shrieked, my mouth hang open before my claw closed it. I took a deep breath-what was he thinking?! _

_"Y-you-uhh." I started to blabber, he looks at me with confusion. "Me?" his voice-I thought he still be sounding a-like a girl. Guess, puberty hits some kaijus hard like a rock. "Yes you! Leave them alone!" _

_"Ugh, its been few years and here we are." he looked at me again, with a sigh. "No, welcome kiss or something?" he asked with his signature smirk. _

_I charged over him, "I'm coming straight over you!" I yelled, body slamming him. His chest looks so-shut up. We both let go, he looks down staring something. "Take a little break?" I asked, dodging his tail he tried to slam it on me._

_"I could literally felt a weird tension about those two." Hokmuto whispered to his mate, where the two were busy fighting each other off. The two MUTOs cheered for them both, it was true they felt a huge weird tension on them. Those two idiots fighting at each other instead of them both._

_Mothra flapped her wings, rolling herself at the air. Both of them clashing one another and enjoyed the fight, it wasn't a big deal. They were really enjoying, its been a few weeks and here beating each others asses. This was before, where he wasn't mad. "Is that all you got?" she laughed blasting him a beam but he was able to dodge it._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, grinning, he blast some atomic breath. She twirled around him with a cocky grin on her mouth. "I don't know, I was expecting..._

_**More**__." she finished._

_"Oof." the two MUTOs chuckled for what she've meant. He looks at her with astonishment and blinked a few times, not Manda could made him feel like this. Its new and good funny feeling, she dropped on the ground exhausted. "Not bad." he said to her. _

_"I could say the same thing, why are you killing those two off?" she asked and he looked away feeling angry rose from him. "You need to go." he passed her away like nothing happened. "Step aside, Mothra." his voice is low and deep. _

_"They didn't do anythin-"_

_"They are the ones who killed my ancestors! They are the reasons they are dead! and I'm the only one left behind!" he paused and snarled at her, "You don't understand. Now step aside." _

_Before I could answer, something pushed me causing myself to flew on a building. "That's enough!" Hokmuto flies over to him he bit Godzilla as he roared in pain. It was Godzilla's time to bite his wing off and throws him away. Hokmuto used his wings for support. He flapped his wings turning towards him, Godzilla readied himself and smacked Hokmuto towards the building._

_"No-s-stop!" I screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. I felt my chest in pain when the Hokmuto lay dead, the red on his eyes slowly disappearing. I don't know which side I would choose. I groaned in pain, going towards him where the building starts collapsing and pulled him close to me trying avoid to be crush by the falling architecture. The smog covers us both, I started crying, why couldn't I save both? Those two were starting a family. "I don't know what to do." I sobbed, he put his head at mines where he usually do when I messed things up. _

_It makes me calm, it always does. The small wind brushing around us. For a few seconds, "I've missed you." I heard him say, I look down trying to avoid eye contact._

_"I know." I whispered, gulping and face the large lizard. "I always know." I mumbled getting up, getting back at the air._

_"That you know."_

_"That I know." I smiled helping him up, remembering Manda. I backed away, they were going to be mates soon. Why would I even- I dont need to do this._

_Why would I love someone who can't love me back?_

_..._

_One week had passed after the MUTO incident, everything went back to normal-well not really. He invited me on his day to come and Ghideon was away again to visit King Caesar his dear old friend, now I fly towards the Monster island. I could already see Anguirus he waved his claws at me as I landed infront of him._

_"Good day isn't? Its the best if you could tell me what happened last time when I caught you staring at his musc-" he said with a teasingly grin_

_"Shut up, Anguirus." I tried to glare at him but ending up smiling like an idiot. I hugged Anguirus. Then and there. Anguirus stiffened, clearly taken off by shock. "Woah," his tone was mixed with shock and amusement. "You are really not gonna die, aren't you?" _

_I rolled my eyes, pulling back quickly and chuckled. "Ofcourse not, its good to see you back. Anguirus." i smirked slyly. "I'm glad too, Mothra."_

_The two went to the place where it was held, everyone was already there. Flowers bloomed everywhere, I look at the red Anemone flowers and I decided to pick one and placed it on my side. Anguirus sighed, "What's wrong Anguirus? Did the flower didn't match?"_

_"It looks good on you, but why does it need to be Anemone? You could have those red roses from the side." he gestured at the roses, I shake my head and tap the red Anemone flower on my side. "No need to Anguirus."_

_"I mean, its okay not to come here you know." he said patting my wings. I was about to say something when everyone cheered seeing those two here, I waached the two who was happy to each other. Feeling my heart shrudder to pieces like it was torn apart and I felt my stomach twisting into a knot. _

_Aren't they happy?_

_The poor Goddess hear the sound of her heart breaking into pieces, her hoped was completely been shredded away like it was nothing but uselesss pile of dead leaves. _

_I thought, I was happy._

_She keep telling herself to hang on. Not wanting to break down infront of them all. It clearly symbolizes her flower, the red Anemone. The two shared a sweet kiss, pressing their maws into each other everyone erupted to cheers and applause. She could feel her eyes stung with tears, pathetically slipping down on her cheeks. She felt her mouth dry, she swallowed dryly. Both of their eyes met, she can't face him., not now. Please not now. I gaze my eyes the other way, I'll find a way to escape from must be a reason for it all, I tell myself, flip it around._

_She averted her gaze, repeating all over in her head that she doesn't want to do this. It was a huge mistake for coming here, she should be with Ghideon right now with no problems that could be set aside for a moment. She couldn't break down infront of him. No, just stop._

_But, she felt knives cutting her heart open and it almost wanted herself to faint and never ever wake up with this horrible nightmare again. This stupid emotions conquering on her mind. She looks at him with wide eyes, he knows. He immediately noticed her eyes glistened with silent tears. He lets go of Manda, and started to run towards her._

_"Mothra-"_

_"I just need to-please excuse me." she said to Anguirus where the crowd started to congratulate him blocking his way where he wanted to follow her, it was too late. She was gone. _

_She ignored the other kaiju guys, who was looking at her when she passed by them. "Hello there sweetheart" someone blocked her way. Mothra tried to ignore his words where she really wanted to go right now. But a large hands blocked her way, she glared at the huge monkey. "Get the hell out from my way, you stupid pathetic monkey." she hissed, Kong gulped backing away. She looked so scary when she's angry._

_She fly away towards on a falls far away from the field, she hid herself where there was a hideout behind the falls. Where she used to hide when someone tries to hurt her, it sucked._

_She gripped both of her arms, looking down as she let the tears rolling out from her eyes. The sad Goddess sobbed quietly, the cracking on her heart. _

_..._

_She came back to the party, where she tried to distract herself. Anguirus noticed that the two werent speaking, as always Mothra tries eye contact to every kaiju she met except with him. She smiled talking to the other kaijus, he knows that smile._

_Those were her fake ones, where no ray of sunshine feeling but cold and pain. Its always pain, Anguirus shake his head for disapproval. Rodan landed next to him._

_"What did I miss? I saw Godzilla look like he was about to faint a while ago." Rodan said gazing at Anguirus. "Is that Mothra? I thought she wasn't coming to the party?" Rodan said spotting the tired moth._

_Both of the kaijus watched as Godzilla and Manda approached them. Mothra wasn't different from all of them, she didn't speak but only responds with a nod still looking away. But when its necessary, theres always coldness and it was bitter. Distance._

_"What's going on with those two?" Rodan noticed the dreadful tension between them. Rodan tried to approach them, but Anguirus stopped him. "I'll do it." _

_He went to Mothra, "Excuse us." he look at them and grab Mothra's claws away. Dragging her out to the side where there are only few kaijus-no only one. _

_"What's with you two both today?" he asked, he could see her tense up. She look at her shoulder first before meeting his gaze. "Were both fine." her lips pressed into thin line._

_"I could take you back to the island you know, I know it hurts."_

_She looks at him wide eyed, her claws begin to tremble and she could feel the tears started to cloud on her eyes. "Mothra you can't force yourself to be here just to see him happy, what about you?" _

_"He keeps looking at me." she started, remembering what happened a while ago. "Why would he keep looking at me at the time they both arrived? To see myself caring him? If that what he wants now? To see that I'll praise him? I dont get it Anguirus any of this doesn't make any sense. He looks like he was waiting for something from me." _

_Angurius was silent and when Mothra noticed._

_Something clicked inside of her._

_The Goddess stared at him with horror and betrayal. "Oh god, Anguirus tell me that you didn't."_

_"Did what?" he said dumbly._

_"You told him didn't you? Tell me Anguirus." she demands an answer._

_"I..." his voice trailed down. He looks at her with a sorry look. "Its not like that." _

_"You told him?" her wings dropped down. She felt her head wanted to explode from it, her legs were shaking. "W-why would you do that?!" she nearly yelled tears slipping out from her eyes._

_"Listen." he assured her. "I didn't told him, I was just giving hints to get in his brain when we were still kids." Anguirus defended._

_She kept sobbing, she doesn't want anger to consume her. She cried and thank god no one noticed it. "I-I swear Anguirus if he thinks I'm those kaiju girls thats so into him and finds away to separate them both-"_

_"What in the hell? No, he won't see you as that kind of kaiju." he interjected. "He won't see you as a slut."_

_"Maybe now he will."_

_"I didn't told him, alright?"_

_She stepped back, wiping some few tears on her eyes. "If he already has a hint, then why not just ask me?"_

_"If he did, would you answer him?." he arched a brow, doubting. Mothra opened her mouth to speak. "with honesty?" he added._

_It shut her up, a small grin appeared on her friend. "Exactly." he observed her defeated look. "Let the fate and time handle this on their own. We don't know what's gonna happened, maybe at the future you two will have a kid." _

_"thats ridiculous, a moth and a lizard wouldn't work out. That's what Kong used to say." she said sadly, fearing that she can't have a kid._

_"It will happened, just believe." _

_And it did. _


	28. Chapter 27

**Leave huge delusions behind there**

**The time has already passed ahead of us**

**No chance of hesitation, is there even any mercy?**

**YES or NO? Do not ask such a thing**

**Doesn't matter for who, I would like to do whatever I want to do**

**Because I can not lie**

**Oh dancing dancing, keep going forward as if you are dancing**

**Break out of the rut which someone else.**

**[ 27 ]**

**...**

The two skedaddle, where first theyre gonna rescue her dad. Anubus leads the way while she was securing his back holding a gun on her hands. "Stay close to me." his gaze hardened making Sheena laugh a little.

"Sure, Anus." she said curtly. He looks at her with a pout. "Its Anubus!" he frowned.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. But there is no need to discuss on his weird ass name. They still need to kick some ass, two started moving towards the lab but they still need to walk passed an area filled with Cryogs. They were scattered everywhere and worse they were in a human form which it was totally weird, she even spot on of his own soldiers face even it was not him. Unfortunately, the next room at the entrance of the lab two Crogs were patrolling the door. Sheena couldn't help but groan.

"We could just sneak in, after all this freaks already dressed themselves to humans. It gives me creeps." she hugged herself trying not to be disgusted.

"But, what about those two?"

"Trick them or something, you are the prince." she said, standing herself.

The two nod, and spring into action. She stayed close to him like he told her to. The aliens didnt mind them both like they were just in those disguises.

"Prince Anubus." the guards saluted, "I need you too search something, a human was able to escape and I want you to find them." he ordered, the two guard surprisingly nods like it was real. Her mouth opens, he smirked.

"That is bullshit." she said glaring at him, they entered the lab Sheena clutch her gun tightly. There stood Ciel infront them both already prepared for their arrival with Dala on the side.

"Surprise." Ciel grinned, raising both of his hands when more guards appear on his back. "Let my father go, you asshole." she yelled, pointing the gun at them. "Quite a good reunion for the three of us?"

"What the hell does he meant?" she looked at him with confusion. "Forgive me, I do not know." Anubus replied. "Listen here dipshit, release my father or I'll beat you up to pieces." she threatened.

Ciel laughed, "Language for a dame like you shouldn't be talking those kind of words." he warned. "Take them." he gustured to the two.

They were surrounded with those things he wanted to kill except with Anubus, he own something from her. She throws the gun over to him, she slid down an incoming shooting as she kick one's legs breaking it, she quickly stands up grabbing a gun and slams it on his face and shot it twice.

She was too trained, she cant say she's a professional for this. There came explosions but she kept her sef away from the beams. She fired, punched and kicked. She was starting to drench in sweat, she heard footsteps and gun shootings getting louder from her behind.

She whipped around in time that could have explode her head. An incoming Cryog running towards her, she grab hold of his tentacles and smack him with her legs it dodge and smacked her face, she could feel the taste of iron on her mouth. She clenched her fist, and punch right across the jaw knocking him out.

"Sheena! Watch out!"

She wasn't quick for this one when a beam shot her right at the shoulder and sent her flying near a table, a throbbing pain quickly shot on her spine as she gasped in pain, she felt her vision becoming blurry. She shakes her head and blink few times, her vision starts to become clear. She could spot a figure infront of her firing the guns.

"Anubus?" she muttered, still believing for what she saw. He look down at her with worry on his blue eyes that he has, he has a gashed on his forehead and a busted lip. He panted heavily while helping her up. "Are you okay, Sheena?"

She felt her face begun to feel hot when there faces nearly an inch. Even for a cryog he looks ho-

"I'm fine, thanks Anubus. I could say same to you." she looks at his gash. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle escape on his mouth.

Sheena couldn't believe what is happening like they forgot about the fight was happening. She pulled him down, where his face was pressed into hers quickly grabbed the gun few times and pulled away. "W-why would you do that?!" he gasped, he was starting to stutter. She pursed her lips shrugging her shoulders, "I saved your life and dont forget what happened at the mall." she glares at him, but cannot be serious for a second as she begin to laugh like a child.

He gave her that kind of look where someone steals all a kids candy on the time of Halloween. "Is that all you got?!" Sheena crossed her arms.

"Incredible." Ciel said in shock. Pushing a button, Sheena looks at him with confusion where her father started to scream, Ciel drops him at the ground she quickly run towards him shooting the chains and releases him.

"Daddy!" she embraced him, she misses her father so much. "Sweetpea I missed you. But we need to get out-"

Something lands at the front, something that wasn't human. Sheena helps her father up, she pointed the gun to the thing. "Meet your son, Atreus." his red eyes bore into his parents, Sheena glance at Anubus.

"We didn't do anything! I swear!" Sheena surrender her hands up high, Her father sighed deeply. "No, they made him with both of your cells. I saw it." He admitted, Atreus growled.

"Oh god, I cant imagine what would my son look like." she gasped when its showing his teeth. "He got your teeth." Sheena smiled at Anubus, she was still able to crack a joke even she really wanted to run away from it.

It charged at them, with speed. Sheena pushed her father off grabbing Atreus's hand and pushed him back. She massage her arm, he was too strong. She admitted in her own mind, she doesn't even know if she could dodge him again. She got lucky this time. She readied herself, her eyes look down at the sharp claws that the first thing she needed to avoid.

He charged down again, she ducks down when her son-why would she called this her own son? He nearly grabbed her throat, Anubus tried to shoot some beams but it didn't damaged him. She raise her foot hitting across the stomach, it grabbed her hands. "M...m...m...a...a...m...m...a..." it speak in a raspy voice.

She gasped, when something pierced on her abdomen area. She look down seeing its claws already inside of her, she coughed in blood. She groaned when he pulled it out, "What the hell." she puts her shaky hands on her wound, Atreus looks down bending, his claws on the wound.

She looks at him, shock by his movements. His claws resting on her abdomen, she put her hands on his claw. "W-what are you d-doing?" she manage to ask.

"K...i...l...l...h...u...r...t?" he replied, why cant he just kill her directly?."Atreus kill her now!" Ciel ordered, at him. "M...a...m...a...h..u...r...t?" it asked, like he wasnt the one who's doing his actions. "I...s...s...o...s...o...r...r...y."

She looks at Anubus before she blacked out.


	29. Chapter 28

**There goes my hand shaking**

**And you are the reason**

**My heart keeps bleeding**

**I need you now**

**If I could turn back the clock**

**I'd make sure the light defeated the dark**

**I'd spend every hour, of every day**

**Keeping you safe**

**[ 28 ]**

**...**

Mothra clearly doesn't know what is happening, she have forgotten that she should be angry for what he has done. She doesn't know why she had this kind of guts to lean up and press her mouth to him, and imagined the feeling of their body pressed into each other. She could feel his warm breath brushing on her nose, the rain keep pouring down.

But then she remembered, she should be mad about him. And that, she felt disgust building slowy towards her. Forget kissing him, she literally wanted to strangle him down. "Move."

"I said move." she fumed. He leaned closer she felt her heart pounding again. "Move please. Just move dammit!" she hissed.

He inspected she was getting uncomfortable with the position. He grabbed her face like how he grabbed the femmuto at the fight instead of blasting he pressed his lips at her. She tried to resist by pushing him away, but he pulled her close. He kissed her demanding, teasing and deep. She let out a small moan on her mouth and she doesnt wanted to do that. He could feel a smile on his face becoming wider.

Her knees begin to weakened by his soft touches, he kissed her softly.

She started to kiss back, she wasn't resisting anymore and letting do what he wanted to do. His other arm slowly making its way on her waist. "Not here." she said pulling him away, gesturing her to follow at the cave where they where used to hang out since they were kids.

"I love you." he whispered, pulling her close again to him. Her red eyes disappear, blue eyes stared at his gold ones. He reached on of his hand on her cheek, kissing her again softer and sweeter, it made her heart skip a beat like the past. "I love you too."

Not knowing, Gojirin was watching them both from afar. She growled, where the two was enjoying their time on their own at the cave. Where she should be the one who's gonna mate with Godzilla not the Moth.

But her plan was slowly working, she knows Minilla was alone at the other side of the island. She grinned, she still had a kid to kill and then that slutty Goddess who was stealing her love from her.

Her pink eyes glowed seeing Minilla alone, sleeping peacefully. Gojirin towered over her, she smiled when blood starts to splutter around her face. The sight of her was disgusting, she manage to smile at the corpse.

She walk to the sea washing herself letting the blood mixed over at the water. The brat was dead, he was dead. Who cares? Only she needed to do was act up like King Ghidorah did all of this.

...

Anubus, felt his eye socket getting sore. The monster who killed her backed away. Ciel grinned to himself, He rushed towards her. "You Bastard! What have you done to her!?" Her father screamed checking her pulse, the man begin to cry in pain.

"No. No. No." his father burst into sobs, "Baby. No!" he cried picking up her body. He cupped her face, hugging his daughter close to him. Anubus hicced, he look down seeing tears that came out from his eyes. _So, this what human sadness felt like_. He thought, he wiped the blood on her mouth she still have those tears a while ago.

He should have been the one who got stabbed, why would it be her? Prince Anubus grabbed the gun, he was angry. He took away her future that he should be with her, _together_.

He was furious, he stands up from the ground glaring the three. They took away her own, he look at the side seeing a spear, he throws the gun off. It was pathetic anyway, he limply walk towards them.

Ciel eyes widen seeing a shadow behind him, it was his original form. Burning Godzilla, his past body. "Atreus!" the Cryog screamed, it charge towards him with full speed. He hits the spear directly at the chest in a blink of an eye, Ciel looked shocked he even take one step backward.

"Impossible." he stared at awe. He stomped his feet on the ground annoyed and pissed to the Prince. Anubus grabbed its throat tightly, Atreus started to cough trying to find some air he gripped harder. An image flashing on his mind, where she was laughing and smiling. "_YOU. _took away her future."

_He pat her head twice no thrice until, her eyes slowly closes. Questions flood over his mind, why did they attack them? Does the Emperor know about this? He needs to know soon for tbe best for everyone. "I owe you." she whispered with a yawn._

_"It's okay." he hummed , trying to copy her actions a little bit making her chuckle. "Sleep well, Sheena." _

They all heard some cracking sound, Ciel gasped when Atreus was losing directly to a low weakling. He twist it violently until he was drained out from his life, Anubus drops the corpse like a trash. He focused to Ciel who started to back away. He plunge the spear on Ciel's chest, he heard him screaming in pain blood splat over Anubus's face.

"You deserve this." he throws his body at the side, he goes back to her body caressing her face gently with his tentacles. "How could we get out from this place?" her father asks him. Anubus, lips pursed together. "Follow me." he glares at Dala picking Sheena's body up.

They run to the station where there are full of ships, he escorted her father at the orange colored ship. It may be small, but its filled with bombs that could destroy half of a planet. He needed to end the war that could bring death to every human being on earth. "Ill be back, Mr. Ozaki just stay down!" he puts her body at the seat, he runs to another one engaging the bomb setting it on 30 seconds. He clicked the small button and run back to the ship, they quickly get off. They deserved all of this, he watched the ship exploded into pieces.

He went back to operate the ship, going back to earth where he will live as a normal human being. He felt his body going numb where she was there dea-

Her eyes shot open wide, she screamed in pain even her father jolted seeing her alive and bleeding. "It hurts-" she groaned putting her hand on her wound. "I'm here." he felt a tear and a smile spread around his face. He embrace her smiling like an idiot would.

"You are gonna kill me if you keep doing that." she moaned in pain, cracking a smile.

"Sorry."


	30. Chapter 29

**An angel in the book of life **

**wrote down my baby's birth. **

**Then whispered as she closed **

**the book to beautiful for earth.**

**[ 29 ]**

**...**

King Ghidorah makes his way back to the island, he landed on the sand. His left and right head keep arguing except the middle who was silent for a moment. His father will be here soon and he remained silent still thinking somethings, I mean what could go wrong if those puny humans and kaijus who lived here when his father arrives? The middle head hummed, still thinking some possibilities he made Mothra evil, if something happens to King Ghidorah, himself. It will be permanent, it will control her making her loose her own sanity.

He scoffed, as if something will happened to him. His little brother already been good, that little brat even nearly killed him many times and always remained loyal to serve the divine Moths's ancestors. For a once for a while, he was proud for the brat. He remembered when he always takes him down. But now, that little piece of shit. Ghideon could actually take him down now, he grow stronger. He was bored now, he stretch his wings up high. King Ghirdorah even questioned in his life why cant he just get a life? Theres a certain someone which his eyes caught, however, she was dead. There is nothing could go back at the past right now, he never saw her again when he met her violet eyes. He killed her, he doesnt understand why, he really fell in love seeing her violet ones. Don't get him wrong, he also loves how he slaughter her to pieces.

He was inlove with a divine Moth, it drives him crazy seeing he with Ghideon who was at her all times. He killed her, because of love? He chuckled in amusement, its always been love who could tore yourself apart. That violet eyes he should be seeing right now, it was fun- hearing her scream and how her life was drained out because of him.

He take few steps towards the area-

"Blood?" they look down, seeing red substance scattered around the floor. He moved the pile of bushes, completely horrified at the sight in front of him. He could kill Kaijus, but this one is so messy and disgusting. He looks down seeing Mothra's child eyes open wide, with blood on its face while it was on the ground laying dead and terrified.

"Who the fuck have done this?" the right head asked, they knelt down he could the shiver going down on each of their spine. "Let me guess, a crazy son of a bitch." the middle head looks down trying not to gag.

"I don't know." he flapped his wings to wipe the blood off from their wing. "What have you done, Ghidorah?"

He look to his back seeing his little brother Ghideon with a sorrowful look, "We? As in we? We didn't do anything! Yet!" the right head scoffed, one of Ghideon's head broke into sob looking at Junior. Godzilla and Mothra came out with a happy smile on their faces, now they just need to go home with their son-

Mothra stared down at her dead son, she slowly drops into her knees. She felt her tears escaping out from her eyes, she crawled and craddle the corpse of her dead child. She whispered, brokenly.

"Minilla?"

_Minilla, son. My dear sweet baby._

She tried to heal her with her tears, sadly, there is no effect towards her own son. Godzilla was supposed to help her up, but at that moment that first thing that came into his mind. He charged over King Ghidorah sending him and himself at the Ocean, hitting him again and again and again. He was furious, how could he manage kill their own son?

"Oh god, my little angel." she sobbed, clutching him tightly on her arms, Ghideon hang his head low. "Minilla." she whispered giving sweet kisses on her child whose mouth where open, and his own white fur covered with his own red blood. His left antenna was nowhere to be found like it was ripped off from him. She realized inside of her, something snapped.

She was starting to hear voices inside in her head, she muttered angrily. She stared at Minilla, she cupped her face gently letting out a sad croon. She nuzzled his face and her claws made its way on his white fur that is so soft and now drench by its blood. "My baby." she hummed, her claws were twitching as she cried in pain. Her voice become so broken, every hum she made is too out of league.

_Her own baby._

He promised to protect them at all costs, and he failed both of his son and his mate miserably. She despised every breath he took, how dare he not to protect his family. Not those kaiju whores who manage to have sex with him and had a kids. He should have stayed loyal to his true family, she could have forgive him if he was patient to wait for her, he didn't that son of a bitch didn't. Instead, he started another family on his own not caring their own child. That King of the monsters couldn't wait for her and decided to fuck another female kaiju behind her back and she felt as one sick joke.

She buried her face into the fur that was covered with his own blood. How dare them all? Her eyes turns slowly into bloodshot red, the smell of rotting blood enters her nostrils. A small smile appared on her lips, Ghideon flies towards Godzilla which his big brother was already dead when he got there, its heads where already gone and blood where on Godzilla's hands. Ghideon remained silent, Godzilla went back to the shore. She started giggling, her shoulders paced up and down. Mothra was laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing when Anguirus and Rodan and they were late. That the blood on her fur and claws were already dried up even the King of the monsters arch enemy's blood had dried on his own hands. They were late. Too late.

It doesn't make sense at all.

Their child, Minilla.

His parents are from different worlds, and _**he was a product of their love that shouldn't have been. **_


	31. Chapter 30

**Side by side we lie, happy**

**in each other's grasp**

**Tending our together,**

**never ever ticking hands**

**Yet my mending heart, safely**

**placed me inside your arms**

**Love me, oh my dearly King**

**Please leave me bleeding lovesick**

**for the sickest sort of love**

**That kind of kind, I know it**

**shows how **_**broken**_** I've become**

_**Kill me, Kill me**_

_**I beg you**_

_**End my suffering**_

_**You useless pathetic my dearly King**_

**[ 30 ]**

**...**

_They say, there are five stages of grief. And worse it could effect and fucked up people's minds or even some kaijus. The Denial, Anger, Bargaining and Depression leading into Acceptance. She should have felt that after her dear son died, time heals wounds, that she always heard about the other kaijus who often visits her. They thought they could just leave him like that was never happened at the first place and move on. It's as if to say that's nature's way of telling someone they're able to move on and let the past stay in the past. Its a joke. A painful heart wrecking joke. Thats what grief was all about, the Goddess's child life was taken away from their parents and the kaijus expect them to move on, their child was gone. Forever._

_"Its been 4 months, Minilla was gone. Mothra you need to accept it."_

_She heard her mate's voice, while she was sitting at the cave not wanting to get out or eat. Her red orbs staring at the empty space, she was twitching._

_"Is Mama gonna come out now?" a small voice asked, it was her son. But, she felt different. He was not her sweet baby._

_"I'm afraid no."_

_And they left, leaving her alone again at the dark cave._

_The last stage of grief, should be accepting. The earth has gone sick, the image of her dead son flashes in her mind, her heart was empty not the way it used to be. She was living in denial, even Godzilla says it was a mistake. It was her option that she could never ever take. Minilla deserved better than to be forgotten, anger was reasonable? Ofcourse, she felt anger and hatred looming over her even towards her mate who was busy working at the island to secure the monsters trying to be a good ruler. A kaiju, who in his own stages of grief couldn't grasp how much she was hurting. _

_I miss my sweet dear Minilla._

_His sweet little son, that was laying down at the ground with blood scattered around. She spotted one part of his body was missing, she knows King Ghidorah didn't do it. Somebody did it and it deserves to be slaughtered. Day by day, night by night. She always imagined herself that She should have been the one who died or Godzilla and what ever that thing could be fucking happy, it just need to leave her son alone. She clutch her head, gripping her fur that was slowly turning grey, her red eyes keep glowing. The voices in her head keep screaming and screaming, the happiness she had was gone gone gone._

_Her own hatred and his own love._

_"Mothra, he's dead."_

_No matter how sorrowful she was, it wouldn't bring her son back, Godzilla on the other hand was starting to get scared of her unhealthy lifestyle, she was always staring into empty spaces, sometimes he could hear her muttering or talking to the air and what he always observe on how she laugh where no one was telling a joke and always keep an eye over Minya, he looked alot with Minilla's features instead he got his eyes and got a raptorial forelegs instead of tiny hands or claws._

_He didn't just have a white fur, he still have those antennas. The little one sneezed, he licked the little kaiju as he let a small happy chirp like she always do. Before. "Papa, can you let Mama out? I really wanna spend some time with her." the little kaiju tap both of his raptorial forelegs together, Minya misses her mother too much. Even he was born, he didn'f got a time to spend with his Mama._

_"I can't Minya." he needed to try. For once more, maybe it could help her out. First things first, he needed to his duty as a king. Minya followed his father on his side not seeing a pair of pink eyes watching them both._

_The prince shruddered, as he went near to his side. Something not good was going on, and his instincts feeling it. He nearly screamed when another kaiju came out from the trees, the little kaiju prince hid beside the King. He looked up to meet a pair of pink eyes, who was staring back at his father._

_It was terrifying, his own guts even say so to run away from __**her**__. The kaiju curiously pop his head out to see the pink eyed kaiju. It could be another friend with his father but- he only just saw her today. When his father introduce him to her, he can feel her threatening gaze like she had done something from before that he could not understand, he shakily gulped. That smile, a fake sickening smile. Did he do something wrong to this kaiju? His knees shaken when she lowers her head to meet him at eye level. His breath became begin to hic, he never felt so scared seeing that female kaiju. _

_She was too fast, the kid gasp covering his mouth seeing her already kissing his father who tried to push her away from him. Tears started to fall out from his eyes, the female kissed his father without its conscience and he knows that his Papa still love his Mama._

_"Get away from my Papa! You meanie!" the boy screeched, readying himself into fighting stance. _

_"Get out, Gojirin." Godzilla growled wiping his mouth from the disgusting action she did. "Get the fuck out from my island, you bitch." he snapped, he was angry, he covered his small ears from hearing his father's cursed words. The pink eyed kaiju, scoffed and walks away. She glance at him with her pink eyes glowing, the child felt fear inside his heart pounding and she smiled giving him another nightmare on his life. _

_That night, he went to the cave where his mother was in. He was too scared when that lady kaiju will come back again, he knows that he shouldn't be here to interfere with her. Godzilla was hanging out with Rodan and Anguirus to have some little break, Minya distanced himself at his mother because they- they weren't close. She was still at staring at the empty space, humming some lullaby her voice its too hoarsed. He didn't talk as he lay his head at the ground his raptorial forelegs using as a support. _

_He closed his eyes, feeling the darkness and cold. _

_"I-I just missed him too. Along with his little bright smile." she spoke with affection._

_He open his left eye seeing her again talking to herself, while rocking back and fourth. "Mama?" he stopped when he saw a shadow at his back, he nearly wanted to scream seeing pink eyes glowing staring at the two. The small kaiju backed away, going towards his mother hiding himself from the mean kaiju who kissed her father suddenly._

_"I was expecting you." Gojirin smiled sweetly, not even spotting the insane Goddess. The cave was too dark, she knows the brat was here, she could smell him. Gojirin covered her nose when another smell starts to take over, a faint smell of familiarity she couldn't put a finger on it, whose smell she have just scented, perhaps another kaiju who was here a while ago?_

_"Come out little Minya, don't you wanna join your dead big brother?" she cooed, oh dear fuck. She doesn't know what kind of mess she was making into, it was a dumb move to go to this place. _

_"Go away!" the boy shrudder, her footsteps where getting near. "Minya-" Gojirin stopped moving seeing lunatic red eyes slowly moving, it was looking at her like it caught on its own prey. Gojirin fired her atomic breath which she saw something terrifying, one figure spreading her wings with an eerie shriek came out from the bloody red eyed Queen. Something brute hit her body sending her flying outside the cave, the moon was shining so beautifully above below. Gojirin groaned in pain, she looked at the cave those red eyes still was glowing dangerously._

_"Mama, no!" she heard the child's pleas that was trying to stop his mother. Mothra finally came out from the cave, her dangerous red eyes looking down at the pink ones with a dangerous glare. She flapped her wings up high, even the moonlight was shining on her she doesn't look beautiful anymore. More less a horrifying creature greets her, The Queen was twitching. _

_"Y-you killed him."_

_Her sweet little angel._

_"YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU STUPID BITCH."_

_Her shriek was so loud, that it could wake the whole island because of that scared to death because of her noise, she raised her wings up high letting Gojirin sees her new wing that was now pitch black and red instead of blue and filled with good looking colors. The Queen is so fucking angry, Gojrin takes one step at the back. _

_"Run." the boy heard his mother said, the two kaijus charged one another, Gojirin tried to bite her off but she was too fast when blink of an eye she already slashed up her legs leaving a huge gash. Gojirin hits her with her tail, she body slams her at the ground. Mothra smiled instead of groaning or screaming in pain. She started to giggle like a crazy, getting up from the fight._

_She flew back at the air, when Gojirin tried to use her atomic breath she used her own magic that bounces off her attack and explodes on Gojirin's face, Mothra's laughs were heard, whirlwind of claws, scratches and punches as she wanted to kill that witch who killed her son. "HOW DARE YOU!?"_

_She raised both of her raptorial forelegs and bury it deep to the Gojirin's skull, she heard small cracks and it makes her happy. She laughed, she pulls it away and bury it again to her head but this time more deeper and more blood. The ground vibrated each stab she makes, her laughter echoes out. _

_"YOU"_

_Stab..._

_"DESERVE"_

_Another stab..._

_"ALL OF THIS!"_

_And another, she laughed and laughed. As Gojirin's body falls down at the ground. Her body stopped moving she was covered with her own blood, the blood starts to scatter around her, she let out laugh that signifies her winning. _

_"Hush hush little baby" she heard his mother say, he watched her devouring the flesh of her enemy. He covered his mouth, he was petrified that she was doing. With one last slurp of her meal, she turned towards him. Her head tilting to the cub. _

_"Hush Hush little baby."_

_Oh god He looked like-_

_A painful croon escape from her mouth, she pressed her head to him. Nuzzling the small kaiju with affection. She backed away, "Mothra!" his Papa came out from the trees._

_"No stop it-" she screamed, clutching her fur tightly. _

_"Mothra please, stay down." Godzilla tries to calm her at all cost. Her blue eyes keep glancing at his gold ones, he slowly made his way towards her_

_"We can do this, just stay with me!" he assured. He wrapped his claw at hers, and the other one as he cupped her cheeks, he pressed his forehead towards her, Her throat felt dry._

_"I can't do it. I-I can't." she begun to stutter, "K-kill me, I begged you. Please. Please." she sobbed. She covered her mouth letting the tears out from her eyes._

_"We need to." move on, he whispered, she shakes her head swallowing the lump in her throat, she was shaking again. "Stop."_

_"Mothra-"_

_"Stop it-Minilla is alive."_

_"He wasn't"_

_"I SAID STOP!" she screamed, pushing him away. She flew up at the sky with full speed getting away from this island._

_And that was the last time he saw her crazy lunatic Mother._

_..._

_Present..._

Few years had passed...

Its true what they say,

_**It only takes one day.**_

One day to make a person snapped into her insanity, mass murder become so effortless. Having each other's feel the agonizing trauma she felt brought maniacal laughter along the way, her tears keep shedding. Those parents who didn't deserve their own children, when she couldn't have her own. Not anymore, suffer by the same fate of her dangerous blades that could kill you. She always spend her night crying and laughing, she even dug up his corpse and always hug the bones she always cherished. The Goddess deeply missed her deceased son, she was even thankful that he wasn't around for what his parents have become. She couldn't imagine how Minilla would feel about this.

She was always up to something, some children of kaijus started to disappear one by one. Its always ended up dead, even she killed many people. She wasn't the Goddess of Peace, Mothra was already dead at the island along with her son. She was a threat to humanity, no faires- they were also already dead. She was taking a path of destruction, Not the Guardian who always will to protect the earth and humanity.

Her once darling mate had become a monster of his own. A Guardian who was now caring humanity that would seek vengeance on all he deemed fit. That only made her blood boil when he would arrive and act as if he held the moral high ground between them both. He was always there to stop her enjoyment, its too annoying. Each child dies by her hands, all he wanted to do was end her life. If not for the love that also borderlines on loathing he felt for her then for the fact that she was the mother of his sons. If Minilla was still alive then how could he ever approve of his father murdering his mother no matter how depraved she had become. That is what stopped him from crossing that one line with her, each and every time. Minya was also worried for her, he always ask his Mother's health when he came back from a fight hoping that she will come back with his Father's arms.

He misses his mother too.

On the island, where every kaijus seek peaceful lives. There was Minya resting below at the trees, he took mulberries it was tasteful when he ate it for he first time when he was a kid, he could eat Meat but this was his favorite. He munched the fruit enjoying the taste, Godzilla appeared with Rodan and Anguirus.

"Hey Papa, Anguirus and Rodan." he said with a cheekily grin. "Hey kid, what are you doing?"

"Doing good, I manage to stop two kaijus fighting over at the falls." he took big bites at the mulberry, the trio shot him with a proud look. "Looks like he got it from you and-." Rodan went silent, he cannot speak her name.

"You made the right thing." Anguirus sat beside him. "I missed her too, you know." he blurted out, Godzilla sighed deeply. He missed his mate too, the one who stayed loyal and loved him dearly. But she was gone, she was never coming back. He hiccuped looking down, he lost his mate and son. He failed both of them.

"Space Godzilla nearly killed Minya, he even tried to kidnap him." Rodan remembered a few days ago, about Space Godzilla who was trying to get Minya from them, but they manage to defeat him.

"Do you think she sent him?" Anguirus asked to Godzilla who was looking at the sky, a wind brushing on his scales. Whenever there is trouble, its always her. Its got to be her.

"She did, I want everyone to be ready to the next attack. We don't know if she will send someone again or she will do her job to kll us all." Godzilla ordered Rodan who flies away to send some message to the other kaijus. "You don't need to stress yourself about this, you've killed many kaijus that she have sent in this island. You need to spend time with Minya, me and Rodan will take care of this." And with that Anguirus left, he does need to spend time with him.

Godzilla pull his son next to him using his tail, he let out a small yawn and both of them went to sleep.

_He heard the birds chirping, they were singing happily. He lift his eye open, he yawned and stands up. _

_"Is there something wrong?" a soft voice asked._

_The one he missed the most, he turned to his side seeing her there before. He buried his face into her fur, he started to sob her wings protectively wrap on her king. He truly missed her, "Woah, Woah. Easy there Goji." she embraced him back and smile. _

_"I-I'm sorry." he hiccups, she looks at him with confusion and pats his scales comforting the love of her life. Seeing her here hurts like hell, she looked more normal in here the way she comforts him makes his heart warm. "It's okay...?" she said with a question at the last part._

_"I failed you both." _

_"Hm? Easy." she hummed with a soft song with her beautiful voice. "Come now, I want you to see something." she gestured him to follow her, it felt so nostalgia seeing her again. "Come now, love." she giggled, not he always hear with her lunatic sound but the one he misses with._

_"See this one?" she pointed, a place filled with rose quartz that she makes it glow. It was a nice to be settled at, "I always love this one."_

_There was no falls where she used to cry on, but only the quartz she collected and made some crafts. "Beautiful, isn't?" she smiled sitting down from his side. He soon sat down and rest his head on her shoulder, he heard her sighed sadly looking down forcing herself to smile._

_"yeah," he chuckled. _

_"Too bad its not real." he smiled looking down at the grass, _

_"How long did you know?" she managed to ask, she looks at him putting her claw to his and wrapped it together. She hummed softly, feeling tears on her eyes. _

_"Well, we don't have this kind of life, that I always wished this one." he sniffled, wiping a tear on his eye. This will never be real, it was the opposite that he was expecting._

_"Point taken, I really wanna see them both grow and play with each other" she chuckled dryly. "I just wanted to say hello to you even you are not real." Godzilla stared at her blue eyes, she cheekily grin, nuzzling his face._

_"Clearly your mate is fine, so then what are you doing here?" she faced him with a sad smile, he could see the pain in her eyes seeing him here suffering from the real world. He pressed himself into her, giving a sweet kiss that he missed, she kisses back with few soft nibbles. She grabs him, slamming him softly at the ground and crawled into top of him. The two kaijus let out a laugh, she rest her head at his chest. _

_"I didn't want you to be alone." he said, with a shakily gulp. "Come here." she embrace him again and place a kiss on his forehead, his body starts to shake and burts into sobs. "I'll always be wih you."_

_"I missed you." _

_"I know, Godzilla. I __**always**__ know that. Because,__** I love you very much. **__Come on big guy, kick her ass for me" _

And he woke up back to the real world.

"Papa, you are crying again." his son wiped his tears, he licked the cub who giggles and nuzzle his face. Three figures landed at their fronts, it was Ghideon and two winged creatures who resembles to the love of his life. "Grandpa Ghideon!"

"Hello there Minya." Ghideon pat his head, Minya looks to his side seeing an old friends.

"Leo and Lea! Its good to see you both again!" he greeted at the twins who chirped happily, more allies they have gathered who swear an oath to protect the earth and humanity.

"We received your call." Lea said glancing at her brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"Heard about our Mother was attacking the island again and other country, like in Manila at the Philippines, 495 died at the attack." Leo said, shaking his head still remembering her for a cause of millions of deaths around the world. Not only at the Philippines, but also to the other countries.

"But we managed to hold her off for long." Lea pointed out, "A war is coming up." Ghideon's heads said in unison.

"We need to end this once for all." Godzilla sighed, he swallow the lump on his throat. In every story there is always an ending where the fight get's bloody, where the heroes and villains would line up. Fighting what's right and wrong.

"Let's give her a war then!" Lea raised her hands up high, determined to end the conflicts on what's going on.

Kumonga, heard it all. He slowly backed himself away from them and she needed to know this. His Mistress needs to know everything.

...

"A war? Kumonga please be specific." she asked.

The Spider kaiju gulped, seeing her red eyes glowing at the darkness. He heard what they say. A war, they know were declaring the Queen a war.

"Yes, Mistress. They wanted to declare a war for you to end you." the spider kaiju repeated but was careful with his words or bye-bye right eye.

"This would be insteresting." she stands up from a rock, "I wouldn't mind." She despised the King, too many reasons to explain. For there were times when the weight of all they had been through together would break through the walls in their hearts to keep out the overbearing guilt for still being alive. The lunatic Queen, let out a tiny giggle.

Space Godzilla stood by her side when light bursts at the place, two silhouettes standing at their fronts. A crazy grin appeared on her lips.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch nearly killed you, Space Godzilla." Keizer Ghidorah growled deeply, Space Godzilla looks away. Mothra pats his broken crystals. "Calm your sextuple titties, he was still alive." she defended him.

"if he keep destroying our monsters, we wouldn't be winning at the war." Gigan clank his blades together. "Chicken head was right." Space Godzilla looks at the trio.

The Queen laugh, with tears on her eyes watching Gigan scoffed. "I know another Kaiju from China, legend says he was ruling over land, sea and air and Bagan was his name." The Queen said with information that she was able to gather up when she went to china.

"If we manage to control him, he could help us with our plans to destroy that bastard to pieces." she says with hatred, her red eyes darting at the side, smacking Gigan at the face. "What the fuck did I just do?!"

"Hurting Xenilla's feelings, last time."

"Hmm, I like this one." the right head said with a grin, making her giggle like a child. "Everyone does." she said turning away sitting back to a large rock.

"Not fucking me." Gigan growled, touching his face that was still hurt from the smack. Making her chuckle, "Feelings mutual."

"Now, Now. Guys, We still haven't forgot they will declare a war from us, we'll surprise them with good intentions." Keizer said, eyeing the Queen who had the biggest smile.

"Oh! Oh! I love surprises!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down. Her red eyes starts glowing, she'll kill them all. She needed too, her family was already dead this were just another trick by them to make her look weak. "What can I say? Were in the Endgame now." Gigan rolled his eyes.

"Is that even legal?" Space Godzilla questions to him.

"Shut up, Xenilla I'm having a moment here!"

...

War, this is where it comes to an end. For far and wide across the shore, as the far an eye could see. An army of massive kaijus standing afar with the King of the Monsters leading. Even if one human could see this, he/she would be running their asses right now away from the war. He blinked when the battlefield came into his view, Rodan and the others stood by his side. Even Minya, he was ready for this. "We have expecting this, its the end of those who wants to destroy our home." The King faced his family, who roared from battle cry.

Everyone nodded in understanding words he had said.

Finally, they have arrived. Godzilla glared at the leader with hatred. Monster X or Keizer standing at the opposite along with Gigan at the side. "Keizer." he growled.

Keizer grinned hearing his own name spat like a poison. "Gladly you remembered my own name, Godzilla."

"I woudn't forget their son's doing turning my own mate into a crazy monster." he scoffed, Keizer rolled his eyes.

Xenilla came, he still had the broken crystal on his shoulder. "Godzilla, son of a bitch." he growled in fury remembering how he nearly took his life away.

"Xenilla, likewise."

A reunion? Sounds nice.

"Of course, We would also like you to meet someone again." Keizer smiled, all of their heads looks across the sky seeing a figure landing at the water making a splashes, it stood up, her pale figure glaring at the other side. She took one step, her eyes were pitch black and red iris staring at the gold ones, she changed. "Ah shit, here we go again." Rodan blinked few times.

The Queen of the Monsters stood before him, everyone was awestruck by her appearance.

She had been beautiful, once.

The dangerous vibe lingering around her, a huge smile crept around her mouth. "Quite and enjoyable reunion do we have?"

Their eyes met, a grin appeared on her lips as she let out an eerie shriek where seventeen titans started to gather on their backs, the king of the monster's eye wasn't there anymore at her wings. Sadly, she didn't look like his dear Mothra anymore.

Godzilla knew that deep down inside he loved her. He only hated what she became in her grief, knowing his mate he once spent so many wonderful memories with, could still reside somewhere hidden away in the lunatic she became. He never let that fully perturb him from his one true mission of bringing Mothra back to him. But no, she wasn't coming back again. He remembered, what he used to sing to her when they became mates.

_"I'll keep your laugh inside me_

_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

_And you will marry me!" they sang in joy making her laugh, by their song, he hold her up high at the air where the time there was love. A memory, once he cherished off and now,_

Now.

She was so pale, too pale. She abandoned the way she handle her look. He could smell dried blood on her white fur.

"Hello, your highness." she spoke sweetly, Bagan soon appear beside her. "I cant wait to tore you to pieces." she hissed.

"I could say the same thing with you, sweetheart."

"You are blind with your own rage." she said coldly, looking at him with disgust.

"Are you talking to yourself, Mothra?" he huffed, she really wanted to kill him now. But a weakling side not wanted to.

"Whatever old man." she laughed, staggered a little bit. "ofcourse, being a hopless romantic, when we were falling, I thought you might land on top, for old time's sake." she hissed.

"_Old times?_ You wanted to go there?" he lunged forward and grabbing her. Everyone went alerted when they watched the King grabbed the Queen. She didn't resist him, she didn't move an inch, she tilted her head.

"Are you gonna kill me now, Goji?" she looks at him and begin to laugh. Just like he saw her laughing when Minilla died on the shore. "Come Godzilla, do it."

"_You know, you love me._" he looked down at her.

"_I used to._" she said facing him with no emotion.

Its a lie that was comforting, but would always be a misrepresentation of their relationship. What they truly were was two damaged people living in the past. It wasn't fair that this was what had become of them, but there was nothing that could change that.

The world has change, none of them could go back. All they can do is their best, and sometimes the best they could do is to start over.

Both of them saw their elder son die, and like you keep telling everybody that they should move on.

Some do,

""But not _**Us**_."" the King and Queen said unison.

Whatever it takes.

**END**

...

These were the deleted parts of the story, damn sadly it didn't get saved. I don't know what happened to my phone. D: but these are the only ones that didn't got in.

_**1.) Mothra hallucinating Minilla **_

_**2.) Rodan and Anguirus Vs Gigan and Xenilla**_

_**3.) Minya, Leo and Lea Vs Bagan and Desghidorah**_

_**4.) Keizer Ghidorah Vs Godzilla also Minya vs Mothra**_

_**5.) Final battle of the King and Queen below the moonlight, like things used to be.**_

• _**Weak Mothra walking towards Godzilla singing "Don't be afraid" (From Walking Dead Game where dying Minnie was singing it at the bridge scene) before fighting each other again. All the kaijus will be stop fighting hearing her beautiful voice again. I highly recommend to listen the song, guys.**_

_**6\. ) All kaijus bowing to Godzilla**_

Thats all folks, thank you so much for reading the story ╥﹏╥


	32. Epilogue

_**Epilouge **_

_The Goddess of Peace gazed longingly at the sky above, flapping her wings at ease staring at the good sunset. She smiled feeling the warm air passing throught her fur. A soft sound reaches on ears, she saw dorsal fins rising up from the water, she flapped her wings few times meeting his gaze. She nuzzled his face with a warm smile on her lips. _

_"I missed you! " she said, he smiled back letting her do what she wants as he lay back down at the ocean, she climbed intop of him. "I missed you too." he hummed, "I-I mean you were just getting some things at the ocean and I-I well," she felt her cheeks getting red. _

_"Its okay, I know." He pressed his forehead to hers, she smiled. She felt relaxed, The King and Queen of the monsters finally together. _

_**Forever**_

_**If its just real. **_

_**He always hoped it was, he hoped that was the ending he was gonna get**_

_**But, no. **_

_**She became **__**twisted**__** and always felt... **_

_**Pain **_

_**A very strange concept to her, when all of her plans had failed. Every kaiju she had was killed during the battle leaving her only. Alone, dont get her wrong. She always thought to be killed by him. **_

_**She had been beautiful once**_

_**She thought she was going to win and slaughter them all, she had blaze defiant in the last few hours before the war. They lost, and it was so annoying watching those brats celebrating with happy smiles on their faces. She was now trapped in a cell, where her kind belongs to. Her hands were shaking, she wanted to end herself once for all, but a magic sealed on this stupid room that stops her. She was getting angry, she wanted to join her troops. Escaping from this dreadful island.**_

_**She had been beautiful once.**_

_**Still she had fought, at first her pride was amusing to her captors. Felt being spiteful, those stupid goons killing Xenilla, a close affiliate of hers. Her red eyes bores at the room, she lost count for how many hours she keep staring at the wall. Hoping to be dead soon. She laugh, shaking her head.**_

_**Its been noon silly! See those little shit heads playing around the field?**_

_**She broke one of a laugh again, she went silent. She doesn't need to cry anymore, its more fun to laugh than to cry! She told herself many times. She thought if there was an another world where she could be playing as a heroine protecting the weak, willing to sacrifice herself with the dumb humanity.**_

_**And let me guess? King Ghidorah will be our enemy? She thought in a funny way, she tried to picture herself inside of it. The Goddess of Peace, emerging out from a falls and flies over to King Ghidorah to stop him terrorizing the earth. Typhical Ghidorah. She snorted with her funny imagination over her head. She could put Rodan too, where he was an ally to King Ghidorah because he lost the fight? That could really be more interesting.**_

_**If she was still the stupid Goddess of Peace at that world, then Godzilla still be the one who's gonna finish Ghidorah once for all. Of course, it was obvious who she will be siding on.**_

_**That kind of Mothra will always be loyal to her dear beloved Godzilla. She scoffed in disgust, its always be. But that wasn't real, it was just made up inside her head, she put the small rock to her side.**_

_**"Fake, its just another things you always do inside in your head." she thought with a crazy smile.**_

_**"I used to believe in fairytales, but now seeing you here always gives me a fucking nightmare." she stopped and growled seeing a familiar silhouette who always checking up on her.**_

_**"How are you feeling, lately?" he asked, she didn't faced him. Seeing his face always pisses her off, a mockery of her failure. He has a nerve to come and visit her again? She remained silent, not wanted to be mocked at, voices started to whisper on her ears.**_

_**"Minya was asking me to check on you, to see if you're fine."**_

_**"...", she still remained silent, hoping the King of the monsters would go away and leave her alone to rot at the cell. Please for once, someone get her out of here or make some miracle-an earthquake, a tsunami just make her escape this place.**_

_**Three hundred and fifty five days, **__**since the war had ended.**_

_**Three hundred and fifty five days, since this stupid cell become her own home. **_

_**Three hundred and fifty five days days of agony, of hopelessness and hate of a world spiralling up and down. They say its good to start over, he tried many times to persuasion to her. She always remained silent, staring back at the wall like she always used to. The blood on her head that looks like a crown dried, she looked like a broken Queen. **_

_**"This has gone long enough, Mothra. The devastation and death, I just wanted to put an end to it." he said.**_

_**Here we go again.**_

_**He was inspecting, another of her silent treatment. This time she slammed the barrier, it made a huge Whirlwind he looked down at her claws that was like it has no effect with the sealed magic that was fighting off with her strength, it was hissing she doesn't mind the pain. Her eyes were filled with rage and it was glowing red, he didn't move. **_

_**"By killing them all? Sparing those weak? Also killing Xenilla?" she remarked, his expression darkens.**_

_**"You should have killed me, but here I am, still standing wishing myself to die." she burst out, eyes flashing red. She bump her claws at the seal making a huge vibrate across between them. **_

_**"Why do you care with this Xenilla anyway?" he asked feeling a small jealousy inside. She responded with a scoff and a laugh. "Playing jealousy now? Don't worry we weren't that close." she glares at him.**_

_She remembered how it all started when she was fixing her own wings that was damaged during a fight when she terrorized a place called New York City. She even battled that dick head Kong, and manage to beat him. The Queen went back to Monster X who was waiting for her._

_"We had recruited new troops for our army." _

_"Sounds delightful." she kept her smile on her face, Monster X presented a small kaiju a new hatchling with crystals over his body. She felt her heart stop, looking at the child._

_He looks so young-_

_She felt whispers lingering around her head staring at him. "I would like you to meet Xenilla." Monster X presented him._

_"Isn't he will be good?" Monster X asked, she bends down using her claw and pressed it on his chin. Gigan rolled his eyes. "Crazy bitch." he muttered. _

_"Interesting." she flapped her wings, that slapped Gigan at the ground. She heard Gigan groan in pain, she faced the little young ones. The new recruits for her army, the moonlight shines above her._

_"I am Mothra, Queen of all Monsters and the Goddess of Destruction, I know right now you missed your families but soon enough, you"ll understand that we'll be your new family." she said with calm tone. She loved how they are sile-_

_"You will never be my new family! Let us go!" a female kaiju screamed, with worried eyes._

_She sighed, flying towards her and another one protectively wrapped its tail at her."What's this?Another Komodithrax? your species weren't my favorites" she glared at her meeting her eye level, but the male Zilla let out a warning growl._

_"You leave her alone." Zilla growled, she looked surprised and let a small laugh. Love sick idiots. She thought, circling the two. "Oh, spirited little small hatchling." she smiled._

_"How touching." she tapped her claws at the ground. "It reminded me in younger years." she said truthfully, shaking her head. It was, it did remind her in good old times where she used to be good._

_"You and your little weak friend will stay each other then or one of them would likely to die. Bring them to the redroom, I would always love to see another brainwashed little one." she turned her back when two Kaijus drag the Komodithrax and Zilla away._

_"No! What about my friend!" Zilla screamed, she raised her claw, looking at them with amusement. "Oh? Where's he?"_

_"Xenilla!"_

_Her red eyes looked up seeing the crystal kaiju. "Hatchling, that one says you're his Friend, would you like to join him?" she asked with a grin._

_Xenilla looked away, trying to avoid the gaze of their friends. "Hm, I didn't think so, very well then." she faced away when the two hatchlings were drag to the redroom. _

_"Now that's a soldier." she smiled coyly, flying back to the air. _

_**She blinked few times, facing away from his former mate. She hear him sighed in defeated, her mind fogged in the most uncomfortable way. She felt her stomach, she put one claw on it looking down a belly that once held child. Not those who were playing outside from the fields, just one sweet little angel. But now, it was empty. She glance at her back still seeing him there with worried eyes, he wanted to told her how he dearly misses her. But Mothra was gone, his Mothra was gone but replaced by a cold blooded monster. A part of him wants to start over, but how could he get her back? He left, going back to his son where busy playing with Leo and Lea. **_

_"__**How's Mama?" the kaiju asked his father with hopes and dreams that cant be put off. "She won't come back, Godzilla." Lea sad not facing the King. She gave up her hope when seeing her mother was going insane and more scary. Leo on the other hand? He doesn't know what to do, he gave up when he saw her at the battlefield, where she was into killing. He remembered. **_

_Three hundred and fifty five days ago, where he watched his mother who had twisted grin on her face, her shriek was heard around and her wings were spread wide showing her dominance, her seventeen new troops came. Her wings they spotted dried blood been covering the half of her wings lower and upper even a small amount of it on her forehead like a crown. _

_He remembered how beautiful his mother was, when Ghideon always told her heroic story for them with his twin on how she always save the humanity with the side of Godzilla. Ofcourse, they respected the old king like their father even Ghideon too. They treated Minya like a baby brother on their own, they don't mind they were a good family._

_"By the gods, that's your mother?" King Caesar said in disbelief. _

_"Well, now you know where we get our own dramatic flair." Leo said, like it was no big deal. The twins readied their stance when they all watched Godzilla lunged forward to Mothra grabbing her throat. Alerted and confused at the same time, all of them went alerted. The King was choking the Queen, he glance to his right seeing Minya with worried eyes. _

_"Minya-MINYA!" Leo screamed when Minya run forward, Leo tries to fly back but Lea stopped him because he won't reach it on time. Monster X already slammed Godzilla away making him let go of Mothra's neck. She coughed and thrust forward wanting to stab him, Instead Minya used his raptorial forelegs. _

_"Get out of my way, hatchling." she growled, their raptorial forelegs were clattering and shaking. "No, I won't. " he growled, staring at her red eyes that was filled with hatred. "Mama please, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep going along with this for you. It's wrong. Please, we don't need to fight." He begged, trying to reach out for her. _

_"Mama, I'm scared." he whispered, with terror on his voice. "Please come with us." he extend his hand, she look down speechless by his words. _

_"NEVER!" she screamed, in the blink of his eyes. Godzilla tackles her away from him, "Don't you hurt our son!" he heard his father shouting at her. _

_"Then I'll hurt you!" she yelled, throwing him away. _

_He shook his head, trying to concentrate the battle when Bagan appeared infront of him. Leo and Lea also fired their beams to Bagan who quickly shielded himself from the beams._

_Things were getting bloody, when the three charges to Bagan who had an evil grin on his face. _

_**Leo shakes his head trying to forget that dreadful memory, he faced his twin who shrugged her shoulders and left to find some food. "I'll be with her for a moment, please excuse us." he bowed and left to follow his sister**_

_**Minya, look down resting his head at the ground. He really wanted his mother will be normal again, and yet she was still here-alive and crazy and more colder than before. He wished, he cannot give up yet. He could feel something inside of him that he will come back and be with them.**_

_**"Son, you alright?" Godzilla nuzzled his side, earning a small nod at him. **_

_**That night, The King of the monsters as always he strode towards the cave seeing her there. He could hear her breathing heavily, she was sleeping tiredly. He opened the seal, getting inside and sat beside her. Carefully, he pressed his claws on her brushing it softly. He could hear small groan, he stared at her features. She was too tired of this, wishing herself to die. He wanted to cry again, hoping he wanted to feel his mate's in his arms again, that's why he couldn't killed her at the spot when she was too weak at the battlefield. **_

_**He wanted his family infront of him, he wanted his mate to hug him and fill him with love again. He wanted to feel his wife's hands all over again. "I'm sorry." he muttered, because of some reason he really need to say it. He failed her, he failed Minilla. He failed both of them. **_

_**Her red eyes opens next thing he knew he was already pinned down at the wall with her raptorial forelegs on his neck, she looked pissed for waking her up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she said angrily, **_

_**"Checking up on you." .**_

_**"And let me tell you, I'm fine now get out!" she hissed. She sniff, a small faint smell of female kaiju on his body.**_

_**"You got another whore added at the little harem of yours?" she asked, letting him go, he glared at her Biollante was his half sister so no-**_

_**"Mothra, this is completely different." he put his claw on hers but she slapped his claw away. **_

_**"How is it different?" she asked. **_

_**Godzilla takes a deep breath, finding an answer to her question. "Eww, are you liking her for real? You know you really had a horrible taste of kaijus." she cringed scooting away.**_

_**"What if I told you its a yes?" he smirked, but soon disappeared when her red eyes flashing at him. "I wonder how long it takes for her to know that she means nothing to you." it was her time to smirk, her behaviour is annoying and hot at the same time. **_

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_**She responded with laugh, and returned herself at the wall where she used to rest sitting down. "I don't know, figure it out." **_

_**His nostrils were dilated and the vein on his forehead was jumping in irritation, Godzilla breathed heavily. "You're wrong?"**_

_**"Am I? Then out!" she pointed outside. But, he grabbed her claw. Her smile turn into a frown and trying to slap his claw away but this time he manage to caught her other claw down. "Why did you come here?"**_

_**"You called me?"**_

_**"I don't remember that." she said with confused tone. I mean she never called him! She never did, unless this fucker was doing beside her back.**_

_**"Why do you have to be like this? I sometimes think that I am capable of hating you."**_

_**"That doesn't make sense, sweetheart. I didn't called you, I never did." she hissed gritting her mouth. She watched him, saying the second part of his words were the truth. She leaned forward stopping a few inch away from his maw.**_

_**"I think it would be better for everyone if you hate me, right?" she smiled, she was teasing him and he hated when she gets dominant even he was the alpha he should be the one- she pushed him away, he used his other hand holding her waist and make her turn to him. In a single movement, he turn her around and pushed her against the wall with a small crack that appears. She shoved his hands away from her waist, irritating growl coming from her mouth, and shoved him a few distance from her. **_

_**"Take one step and I'll fucking cut your balls off." she shrieked, scooting more from him. He did, he rushed towards her, he put his hands on her fur running his fingers gently. He want that? Then he will get it. She pressed her lips to him, and she bit his mouth so hard and made his mouth bleed. He take off his mouth from hers, Mothra knows he hates bites. And it made him angry, he hugged her waist again and pressed her lips at her. He rest his head on her neck, he could feel every inch of her skin getting chilled. **_

_**He bit her skin hard, she screamed in pain and tried herself to get away from it. He didn't look at her face, he is not sorry this time and he just deserved a little punishment, he stopped biting and licked her wound drying the blood and she was getting startled by his attitude.**_

_**"What the hel-"**_

_**Godzilla saw her skin turn purple, he grin to himself she was trembling. He always want to show his dominance over her. She was breathing shakily, he continued to nibble on the part where she was a bitten at and licked it softly. Earning a small groan from her. He pulled her down at the ground where her ass was facing him. He hugged her waist and penetrated her. He pressed his maw on her neck, he heard her letting another gasp and sighs. He slid himself into her, he buried his teeth on her shoulder she yelped in pain but continued. She moaned the way he rocked back and fourth his tongue coming out from his mouth, both were panting heavily.**_

_**She felt her temperature of her body rise, she tried to catch some air. But everything that come out from her mouth was moans, which made Godzilla eager to have her. His arms were now on her sides her head bows lowly when he kept moving inside of her. She closed her eyes and felt tremendous het all over her body. They both reached into their limit, her legs were shaking again and again felt something shoot inside of her. **_

_**"You liked it don't you?" he asked, he didn't removed himself at her but continued to ram inside of her again. "Ngh-S-shut up." she growled, and he started to give her wet kisses on her neck, making her moan in pleasure once again and felt a heat desire building up, she could hear some clench noises below. He was now teasing her, he slowly move she groaned felt her claws gripping.**_

_**"Bite me, you bastard." she snarled at him making him grin even more. She yelped, when she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She nearly wanted to rip his face out, he lick off the blood trying to tell her it was just a joke. He increased the speed, her breath hitches and he came again inside of her. **_

_**She was catching he breath as he lay beside her. She should have keep her legs closed, she got up and proceed to the falls that in her cell has. He followed her, she raised her brow when he helped her up washing her fur. He stroked his claw at her fur, she splashed herself with water. He was stroking her with so much love making her frowned a little. Her red eyes staring at him with tenderness. **_

_**"Why do you always do this?" she asked, looking down her eyes changes back into blue. **_

_**"Doing what?"**_

_**In a flash, they were no longer at the cell but instead of a place where its filled with light. The cell has vanished like nothing happened, and it was just the two of them now facing one another. He looked at them with worried look even Mothra had a worry face her blue eyes stared at his gold ones. Godzilla looks down seeing all of his injuries had vanished, she has a lovingly smile on her lips. **_

_**"It wasn't real, Godzilla." she said sadly, she look at her claws. "Its another of figment's imagination."**_

_**"Its time to wake up."**_

_**After that, the dream stopped.**_

Explosion could be heard, he could swear everyone stopped fighting. They all stare down, what are they even staring at? He followed their stares he look down seeing her there already dead on his arms. Her life was drained away, he pressed his forehead to hers one last time. He felt tears coming out from his eyes, he cupped her cheeks. He sobbed, and let out the most the loudest and most heartbreaking scream he could ever had. Tears keep rolling down on his face, he pulled her close to him.

"I'm so sorry my love." he sobbed, her mouth was open could see the blood dripping out from it. The war is over, "It finally over." he said sadly, he nuzzled her fur.

Her body starts to glow with golden color, he bend down. Facing her, he wrapped his claw around she started to disintegrate her body turning into small gold particles her body disappeared, he looked up as the small lights going to the sky. One particle circles around him, then to Minya he giggled when it touched into his nose. When it reaches to Leo and Lea they both smiled with tears on their eyes. Next was to Ghideon, Anguirus and Rodan.

"Its okay." her voie rang in his ears before it follows to the sky. He watched the cloud explodes with gold and it started to rain.

It was over, the Queen may rest in peace now along with their son from above. He stood up from the sea and let out a triumphant roar that could be heard and shot his atomic breath on the air. All the kaijus roared for victory, this was it! The war has ended. It was finally over!

...

"And thats how Father and the others ended the war!" Minya smiled at the small hatchlings, they clap their hands at the small prince who bows.

"And that is one of a cool story!" one hatchling said excitedly, and keep clapping their hands together. "What about Bagan?"

"Bagan? He was never found after my Mother died." he remembered not seeing his corpse at the ocean. "But, did your parents really did to have go through with that? That is scary!" A second hatchling said aounding impressed by his parent's life except with the inappropriate parts. His father didn't mention it.

"Alright, that's enough with the stories." Lea came out with a flower crown on her head.

"Hey you didn't told them when we fought Bagan." Leo followed with a playful smirk on his mouth. "only if theyre older."

"Awwwww!" the kid cooed and continued to play at the field. "Ma will be so proud of us." Lea smiled throwing the flowercrown on Leo's face who groaned in annoyed way.

"Why do you always keep throwing flowers to my face?!" he huffed making Minya laugh. "Because you're my sibling and I should be the only one who could hurt you."

"Buzz off, Lea."

"Ha! Come on then! Pa is waiting us! "

...

**Philippines**

**Somewhere at Manila**

A clearing in the middle of the night, three figures steps out from the shadows bringing one large container, a woman with black hair with tan skin bringing two large suitcases filled with money. She throws it infront of the man, the two suitcases opens with money scattering around the streets.

"San yung ulo?"._where's the head? _She asked grabbing a gun from her pocket, the two man opens the container revealing one of King Ghidorah's head, with ice below with it.

"Here it is Ma'am, we are glad doing business with you." the one said with a handkerchief on his mouth. "Oh? Ano ang pinaghihintay nyo? Alis!" _and what are you waiting for? Leave!_

She hissed, grabbing the container away from them and watched them leave.

Her phone vibrated, just in time when those two idiots leave. "Oh, boss-Oo nasakin na ang Ulo, dadalhin ko na po sainyo."._Yeah, boss. The head? Its with me now, I'll bring this to you shortly._

She chuckled, looking down on the head. She smiled before closing it again.

"A new era has dawned, let's see if the King of the Monsters could defend his throne."


	33. ATTENTION

_Some of you asks where is the It's complicated story, and I can't finish the story no longer because of being busy at school. I am really sorry everyone :(, but if I have a free time. Maybe, Ill publish a new one._


End file.
